


Ноябрь

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Emma Frost is a Bitch, Erik Has Feelings, First Time, Multi, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-History, Romance, Slow Burn, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Себастьян Шоу и Эрик Леншерр до основных событий «Первого класса».
Relationships: Emma Frost/Erik Lehnsherr, Emma Frost/Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr/Original Male Character, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	1. Сила и послушание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edith Piaf – La Vie En Rose  
> The Caretaker – Quiet Internal Rebellion  
> Crystal Castles – Child I Will Hurt You

Речь его мягче масла, но в сердце его — война  
_Псалтирь 54:22_

В момент их первой встречи Эрику поначалу совсем не страшно. Вернее, он, разумеется, напуган — как разлученный с матерью ребенок, пребывающий в абсолютном неведении относительно своей дальнейшей участи, но именно доктора Клауса Шмидта он не боится совсем. Тогда этот человек не внушает ему страха. Он слышал о том, что герр доктор делал с людьми, и слухов было достаточно, чтобы его прошибла дрожь, но при личной встрече герр Шмидт оказался вовсе не похож на нацистского изувера. Для Эрика он был обыденно человечным: костюм вместо формы или лабораторного халата, красный галстук в горошек, учительская тяга к скучным лекциям, желтоватый цвет лица, глубокие морщины на лбу и тонкая их сетка — в уголках сладких, как сахар, заманчивых глаз. Герр Шмидт в целом не понравился ему, в нем не было ничего, что могло бы взывать слепое уважение или заставить вдруг онеметь и потупиться. Это было первой его ошибкой: тогда Эрик был еще слишком мал и не умел читать людей, не знал, что по-настоящему страшен не тот, кто исполняет приказы, а тот, кто их отдает.

…Проигрыватель надтреснуто ноет женским голосом, в кабинете душно пахнет старым деревом и чем-то медицинским, а взгляд герра Шмидта настолько пытлив, будто он глазами сдирает с Эрика кожу слой за слоем, и Эрику мгновенно становится неуютно — но не настолько, чтобы начать бояться.

— Светлые глаза, светлые волосы… Жалко звучит, — хрипло говорит герр Шмидт. У него самого нужный тип внешности, светлые седеющие волосы и светлые глаза. У Эрика короткие темные волосы, уже начавшие кудрявиться, торчащие уши и еврейский нос.

— Хочешь шоколад, Эрик? Он вкусный. — Шмидт уже тогда пробует поймать его на голоде — бог знает, когда тощий напуганный мальчишка в последний раз пробовал настоящий шоколад, — но Эрик не любит сладкое, особенно на пустой желудок. Он бы с готовностью согласился, если бы герр доктор предложил ему что-нибудь вроде пресной лепешки.

Шмидт шелестит оберткой и фольгой, с хрустом отламывает от плитки, закидывает шоколад себе в рот, пережевывает, чавкая. Проглотив, с причмокиванием облизывает испачканные в крошке большой и указательный пальцы; от этого становится как-то неприятно. Руки у него некрасивые, короткопалые, с пергаментной кожей и вздувшимися венами, но холеные.

— Я хочу увидеть свою мать, — твердо, с расстановкой произносит Эрик в ответ. Ему всегда запрещали разговаривать со старшими таким тоном, но сейчас совершенно другая ситуация, тут не до приличий. Возможно, Эрик злоупотребляет терпением, возможно, ему действительно следовало бы быть повежливее с человеком, который может одним взмахом руки отнять у него жизнь или превратить ее в ад, но сейчас ему плевать.

Шмидт, выслушав его, снисходительно улыбается — у него это особый сорт улыбки, смесь доброжелательства с разочарованием, как Эрик узнает позже, — кладет на стол рейхсмарку и после короткой вступительной речи требует ее передвинуть. Эрик напрягается, для верности вытягивает руку, сопит и морщит лоб. Это нечто совершенно другое. Огромные ворота прогибались за ним сами, наполняемые гневом, отчаянием и чем-то еще, он чувствовал их как некий тяжелый предмет, который волок за собой, и одновременно всю их поверхность целиком; это ощущение очень трудно описать, он так и не нашел подходящих слов, когда позже рассказывал все Шмидту для его исследований.

Монета не двигается с места — все так же тускло блестит на потертой столешнице; усилия бессмысленны, она как будто является частью стола. Все это время, напрягая руку до дрожи и белеющих костяшек, Эрик пытается не столько сдвинуть монету, сколько понять, как же у него получилось в тот раз. Не выходит ни того ни другого.

— Простите, герр доктор. Боюсь, это невозможно, — говорит он, прямо и смело глядя на взволнованного Шмидта, который явно все еще настроен на удачу, и несколько насмешливо улыбается уголком рта. Это первый и последний раз, когда Эрик позволяет себе смотреть на него так, будто перед ним не печально известный доктор Клаус Шмидт, одно из чудовищ Аушвица, а соседский мальчишка.

Шмидт откидывается в кресле, кладет ногу на ногу, цокает языком и глубоко задумывается на полминуты. Лицо у него сначала какое-то озабоченное, обеспокоенное, будто он думает о чем-то таком, что сам не одобряет, а потом, когда он заговаривает об эффективности нацистских методов — и у Эрика вдруг заходится сердце, — оно озаряется и становится холодным и злым.

Шмидт находит выход, и пришедшая к нему идея ломает Эрику жизнь.

— Нам будет хорошо вместе, — говорит Шмидт, хлопнув Эрика по плечу и вложив ему в ладонь злосчастную монету, когда все заканчивается. В его кабинете — три трупа, лаборатория напоминает руины, а у самого Шмидта блестит от крови щека, растрепались волосы и треснули очки, но он ликует. Спустя семь лет отсутствия выбора Эрик будет готов простить ему все то, что он сотворил с ним и сотворит с подобными им обоим, все — даже гибель матери, но только не этот искренний восторг человека, совершившего величайшее открытие, когда он отворяет уцелевшую стеклянную дверь и показывает Эрику последствия вспышки его гнева, только не эти горящие глаза и полубезумную широкую улыбку. Он использовал Эрика, втерся к нему в доверие, когда тот был беспомощным и отчаявшимся. Если бы Эрик внезапно исчерпал все свои силы, Шмидт не раздумывая избавился бы и от него. Ему никогда не было жаль.

*

Два безумных, невыносимых дня спустя Эрик вновь оказывается с ним лицом к лицу. Об этой преисподней длиной в сорок восемь с лишним часов, о том, как пытался заставить себя умереть, о том, какие мучения испытывал, о том, что грезилось ему в лихорадочном полубреду, он не расскажет никому, кроме, возможно, Чарльза, который все равно узнает все сам. Он не испытает ничего подобного даже в Пентагоне, в те десять лет, которые безвылазно проведет глубоко под землей.

Монеты нет с собой, ее отобрали при обыске, хотя он пытался спрятать ее за щекой, но здесь все равно много металла, здесь чертовски много металла, и Эрику при необходимости есть чем вооружиться. Его руки связаны за спинкой стула — для безопасности: до этого он вел себя не очень-то хорошо, — у него сильно затекли плечи и шея, в горле стоит ком, глаза постоянно слезятся, а ресницы слипаются. Он терпит.

Герр Шмидт подходит и садится напротив, недосягаемый и безукоризненный, пол скрипит под его начищенными ботинками.

— Здравствуй, Эрик, — мягко говорит он, шершавая хрипотца в его голосе после двухдневной тишины режет слух. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Эрик медленно поднимает взгляд, разглядывая своего личного дьявола. На нём пиджак приглушённого бордового цвета в крупную клетку, розоватая рубашка в клетку чуть помельче и тёмный галстук с геометрическим рисунком, обхватывающий дряблеющую шею.

— Ты не подпускал к себе никого целых два дня, уверен, ты здорово проголодался.

Герр Шмидт делает все это лично — поднимается, приносит миску с едой и эмалированную кружку, полную воды, и с легким гулким стуком составляет их на стол прямо перед Эриком. Горячий аромат пищи бьет в ноздри — пахнет одуряюще вкусно, и Эрик не может вспомнить, когда последний раз ел что-то, пахнущее _так_ , и когда вообще последний раз ел что-либо. Рот наполняется кислой слюной, к горлу подступает тошнота, а желудок моментально скручивает; в миске переливаются потеками и поблескивают тушеные с мясом овощи. Эрик просто невыносимо хочет есть.

Он поднимает глаза и встречается своими с глазами Шмидта. Смотреть в них страшно и неприятно — эти остекленелые колючие глаза безупречного небесно-синего оттенка, смотрящие холодно и прямо вне зависимости от выражения лица, кажутся неживыми. На правой скуле Шмидта нет и шрама, хотя Эрик отчетливо помнит, как его задел сорвавшийся со стены железный лист, как он упал и как блестела кровь у него на щеке, и это странно, — но не страннее, чем если бы лист отсек Шмидту голову, а два дня спустя он сидел перед Эриком живой и невредимый.

— Вижу, ты пока не настроен на разговоры, — замечает Шмидт, сцепляя руки в замок и кладя их перед собой.

Эрик продолжает угрюмо молчать. Он понимает, зачем Шмидту нужно это рагу, и не собирается так просто сдаваться.

— Я знаю, что ты голоден. Хочешь, я освобожу тебя, и ты поешь? — дружелюбно предлагает Шмидт.

Эрик думает о том, что с удовольствием убил бы его, освободившись от веревок, и продолжает смотреть в упор. Тут Шмидт вздыхает, отводит взгляд к потолку и нервно перебирает пальцами.

— Если ты и дальше будешь так молчать, то нам, возможно, придется распрощаться еще на два дня, — намекает он.

— Я хочу есть, — тут же выдавливает Эрик; голос чужой, сиплый и жалкий. Кажется, выбранная Шмидтом тактика все-таки сильнее его воли.

Шмидт широко улыбается и всплескивает руками.

— Отлично, Эрик, ты заговорил. Ну что, решишься побеседовать или будешь молчать и дальше? Еда остывает.

Эрик чувствует вязкую кислую слюну во рту, тошноту в горле и резь в желудке. Рагу кружит ему голову, и в один момент он осознает, что за эту несчастную миску готов хоть продаться в рабство — ему все равно уже нечего терять.

— Дайте мне поесть… пожалуйста, — мямлит он.

Шмидт сощуривает глаза, прислушиваясь, после чего улыбается снова.

— Хорошо, Эрик, я дам тебе поесть. Только я попрошу тебя кое о чем, ладно? Готов меня выслушать?

Эрик судорожно кивает.

— Ты будешь вести себя спокойно, когда окажешься свободен, — голос Шмидта становится ледяным. — Нарушишь это условие — не будешь есть целую неделю; я позабочусь об этом. Моя мысль ясна?

Эрик кивает снова, хотя его захлестывает бешенство. Он лишний раз убеждается в том, что еще не встречал человека отвратительнее герра Шмидта.

— Скажи, что понял, — тем же тоном приказывает Шмидт.

— Понял… Понял, герр доктор, — невнятно бубнит Эрик.

— Повторяю, Эрик, я не шучу; в твоих интересах вести себя спокойно. Я могу тебе доверять?

— Можете, герр доктор, — дрожащим голосом выдавливает Эрик, его глаза наполняются слезами. Голос герра Шмидта все еще холодный и жесткий, и это почему-то болезненно задевает Эрика.

— Хорошо, — Шмидт меняется в лице, его голос смягчается.

Он приказывает, и Эрику развязывают руки. Оказавшись свободным от веревок, Эрик выдыхает, с хрустом выгибает спину и растирает затекшие руки и запястья. Шмидт молча ждет, пока он закончит. Эрик упирается взглядом в миску; запах рагу вызывает тошноту и обильное слюноотделение, пустой желудок снова отзывается болью. Эрик не понимает, чего хочет сильнее — оттолкнуть миску, пока его не стошнило, или же наброситься на еду.

— Ешь, не бойся, — говорит Шмидт.

Эрик смаргивает застлавшие глаза слезы, и они сбегают у него по лицу. Он осторожно протягивает руку к миске, словно боится, что делает что-то не так, хватается за край большим и указательным пальцами и подтягивает миску к себе. Недоверчиво поглядывает на Шмидта, как одичалое животное на кормежке, берется за ложку и откладывает ее. Жадно пьет, прильнув к краю кружки. Напившись, вновь хватается за ложку — уже смелее — и ест жадно, захлебываясь, будто впервые в жизни, случайно измазывается и даже не отирает рта ладонью. Шмидт в упор наблюдает за ним, но Эрик слишком поглощен едой, чтобы думать о чем-то еще.

Впопыхах выронив алюминиевую ложку, Эрик наклоняется за ней и слышит, как что-то скребет по столу. Поднявшись, он видит, что Шмидт отобрал у него миску с едой. Слезы ярости тут же наворачиваются на глаза, и Эрик понимает, что вот-вот зарыдает в голос. Бешенство сильно настолько, что первая мысль, пришедшая к нему на ум — попытаться отнять у Шмидта миску; в данной обстановке очень глупая мысль, было бы разумнее сунуться в конуру к взбесившейся собаке.

— Отдайте, — шепчет Эрик, не сдерживается и принимается плакать. Душевная боль, которую он так старательно заталкивал вглубь своего разума все эти два дня, выливается наружу, и Эрик рыдает, стиснув руки в кулаки. Шмидт просто сидит и ждет, пока он успокоится, лицо у него строгое и отрешенное, и больше всего Эрику хочется опрокинуть миску с рагу ему на костюм или воткнуть в глаз черенок ложки. — Отдайте, пожалуйста.

Когда Эрик вытирает кулаком нос, Шмидт достает платок и предлагает ему. Эрик молча забирает платок у него из рук и вытирает им лицо, продолжая рыдать от злости. Проходит три минуты, пять, семь, а он все никак не может успокоиться.

Наконец Шмидт щелкает языком и качает головой.

— Бедный мальчик, — обеспокоенным тоном говорит он. — Кажется, тебе все-таки стоит…

— Нет, нет, — мямлит Эрик, но слезы пересиливают его, и он начинает плакать еще сильнее. Теперь к бешенству примешивается ужас — он догадывается, что собирается сделать Шмидт, и ни за что на свете не хочет возвращаться в тесную камеру, в которой его держали. — Прошу вас, не надо. Я успокоюсь, обещаю, только прошу, не надо, пожалуйста.

Теперь герр Шмидт с его королевским спокойствием кажется имеющим силу и власть, и ненависть к нему очень быстро обрастает благоговейным страхом. Сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие, Эрик наконец замолкает и теперь только тихонько всхлипывает, с волнением глядя на Шмидта.

— Герр доктор, умоляю вас… — все так же шепчет он, указывая пальцем на миску с рагу, стоящую на столе подле Шмидта.

Шмидт мягко улыбается.

— Я понимаю, что ты смертельно голоден, Эрик, но для начала я хочу кое-что тебе сказать; ты должен меня выслушать. Успокоишься и сделаешь это — и я дам тебе еще столько еды, сколько захочешь. Согласен?

Не надо никаких слов, думает Эрик, когда Шмидт приказывает оставить их одних. Голод притупляется, и теперь он снова хочет дать волю эмоциям — но на этот раз не слезам, а крику. Он хочет закричать совсем как два дня назад, чтобы в гневе поднять в воздух все металлическое, что только есть в этой комнате. На этот раз он попробует как-то это проконтролировать, и все эти инструменты, все эти пилы и ножи полетят именно в Шмидта, и никто не сможет ему помешать. Эрик совершает огромное усилие воли, чтобы этого не произошло, потому что голод все еще донимает его, и он все еще хорошо помнит обещание Шмидта оставить его без еды на целую неделю.

Есть два варианта: рискнуть и сделать и рискнуть и оказаться в кромешном аду. Задумавшись о том, что будет делать, если сумеет убить его, Эрик все-таки выбирает третий вариант — бездействие. Кивает, показывая, что готов выслушать. В конце концов, слова ранят, но в них можно не вдумываться. Он притворится, что слушает, и этого будет достаточно.

— Итак, два дня назад я совершил ужасный, отвратительный поступок, — вкрадчивым негромким голосом начинает Шмидт. — Я не подберу слов, чтобы описать, как сильно сожалею о содеянном, но, пойми, я не мог поступить иначе. Твоя мать умерла бы в любом случае, справился ли бы ты или нет. Дело не в тебе и не во мне — твою мать убил не я; твою мать убил режим, убили нацисты, если тебе так будет проще понять. Она умерла бы в любом случае, и я лишь избавил ее от долгой и мучительной смерти. Палач — не тот, кто выносит приговор, мой мальчик. Мне очень жаль, что мне пришлось выступить в этой роли, но ничего уже не изменишь. Знаешь, смерть от пули — как сон, быстрая и почти безболезненная; я целился в сердце. Она совсем ничего не почувствовала…

Тут Эрика начинают душить слезы, и он давится ими, переставая следить за речью Шмидта. Он испытывает великое множество эмоций, такое, что от их количества, кажется, можно задохнуться, и сильнее всех чувств оказывается только одна мысль: Эрик до безумия боится, что вскоре окажется в таком положении, в котором будет вынужден согласиться с этими словами. Мысль о том, что однажды ему придется простить убийцу своей матери, и ее неизбежность доводят его до нервной дрожи.

— …Надеюсь, ты меня понял, Эрик, — наконец со вздохом заключает Шмидт. — Может быть, когда-нибудь ты сможешь меня простить. Знай, я желаю тебе только лучшего, мне больно видеть, как ты страдаешь.

Эрик вдруг начинает плакать и смеяться — сначала тихо, потом истерически, а потом смех исчезает, и плач перерастает в глухое подвывание. Он ложится на стол, едва не опрокинув пододвинутую миску с уже не нужным рагу, и горько рыдает. Шмидт покорно ждет.

— Ты закончил? — сухо спрашивает он, когда у Эрика больше не остается слез. — Запомни кое-что, Эрик. Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас очень трудно, но не все будут лояльны к твоим эмоциям так, как лоялен к ним я. На твоем месте я бы держал себя в руках.

Эрик роняет голову на руки, не найдя сил ответить.

*

Ад продолжается. На смену форме с желтой звездой приходит что-то вроде больничной пижамы. Ест Эрик почти сытно (ему хватает малого), совсем как раньше, до войны, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что можно назвать хорошим. Под ногтями у него больше нет грязи и крови, бледные руки покрыты не ссадинами, а следами от ремней. Теперь у него не коротко остриженные волосы, а наголо бритая серая голова в свежих шрамах. Когда волосы сбривают, Эрик плачет вслух. Уродливая лысая голова выступает как метка, как символ, как еще один номер на предплечье; с таким же успехом герр доктор мог надеть ему на шею ошейник с поводком или посадить в клетку, как лабораторную мышь. Он уже сделал это — клеткой выступает камера Эрика, его личный маленький ад, в котором часы тянутся как недели. Возможно, это одна из многочисленных проверок на прочность.

Методы обучения и воспитания, используемые Шмидтом, чудовищны. Он, принуждая Эрика использовать свои силы, морит его голодом и жаждой, лишает сна, причиняет невыносимую боль, заставляет убивать невинных людей. Все это, по мнению Шмидта, проделывает очень большую воспитательную работу. Задания постепенно усложняются, требований к Эрику становится все больше и больше; если раньше Шмидт мог похвалить его за что-то сломанное, за любые проявления силы вне зависимости от их последствий, то теперь он считает себя вправе учить его еще и правилам приличия.

Очень хорошо Эрик запоминает, как выходит из себя после полутора часов, проведенных привязанным к стулу наедине со Шмидтом — он находит время видеться с Эриком по несколько раз в неделю и совершенно его не боится, каждый раз приказывая оставить их одних — и миской с остывшей овсяной кашей. Разозлившись и закричав, он опрокидывает миску прямо на Шмидта, и каша забрызгивает тому одежду и попадает на лицо. Это происходит очень легко — металлическая миска подчиняется, дергается и подлетает, как если бы ее ударили рукой. Утолив гнев, Эрик понимает, что это было не лучшей идеей, но уже поздно: миска со стуком падает на пол, подпрыгнув, цокает и затихает, Эрик сразу же перестает ее чувствовать, а измазанный кашей Шмидт резко замирает и весь вытягивается. Он в бешенстве; Шмидт по-настоящему злится достаточно редко и ярко, чтобы Эрик смог изучить симптомы злости и научиться отличать их от любых других его эмоциональных проявлений. Пару секунд спустя он брезгливо растопыренными пальцами достает из кармана незапачканный синий платок и оттирает жидкую овсянку сначала с лица и волос, потом, сколько может, с пиджака, пока платок не становится совсем грязным.

В комнате так тихо, что Эрик слышит не только ход часов и их с Шмидтом дыхание, но и оглушительный стук собственного сердца, которое от растущего с каждой секундой тишины ужаса сбивается и покалывает.

— Что ж, Эрик, отлично, — наконец заговаривает Шмидт совершенно спокойно, хотя его лицо все еще вытянутое и грязное, а костюм безнадежно испорчен. — Поздравляю, у тебя наконец-то получилось. Видишь, стоило только хорошенько постараться.

Он так же спокойно и тепло, пусть и несколько натянуто, улыбается; улыбка кажется даже гордой.

И в тот момент, когда Эрик уже почти готов поверить, что он совсем не злится, Шмидт вдруг с звонким хлопком отвешивает ему пощечину. Эрик резко выдыхает и дергается, безотчетно пытаясь высвободить связанные затекшие руки, деревянный стул под ним громко ударяет по полу ножками. Мать могла шлепнуть его, когда он делал что-то неправильно, могла и ударить по щеке, но никогда не делала это с такой холодной агрессией; ни у одного человека, который злился на него, не было такого каменного лица, и ни один не улыбался так лицемерно перед тем, как ударить.

Щека пылает, от обиды и воспоминаний о матери на глаза наворачиваются слезы, и Эрик испуганно смотрит на Шмидта и чувствует себя глубоко оскорбленным. Это единственный на его памяти человек, который внушает страх и трепет даже будучи измазанным овсяной кашей.

— Посмотри, что ты наделал, — Шмидт указывает пальцем на лежащую на полу миску. — Ты только что испортил мои вещи и лишил себя еды на сегодня. Ты сделал хуже только себе, Эрик, потому что я сменю одежду, а вот ты остаток дня ты проведешь голодным в одиночестве. Не стоит срывать свой гнев на людях, которые тебя кормят, — он вздыхает и делает паузу. — Мне вообще очень не нравится, как ты себя ведешь в последнее время, и я не намерен дальше это терпеть. Больше никаких выходок, понял?

Эрик судорожно кивает и хлюпает носом. Слезы сбегают по щекам сами по себе, он не предпринимает ничего, чтобы прекратить плакать или же громко зареветь.

— Я видел, что ты не умеешь правильно себя вести, но не думал, что у тебя настолько трудный характер. Придется мне всерьез заняться твоим воспитанием… А пока подумай над своим поведением, до завтра достаточно времени. — Шмидт поднимается и оценивает ущерб, нанесенный брюкам.

— Я спокойно продержусь без еды все это время, — выпаливает Эрик сквозь всхлипы и допускает серьезную ошибку.

Шмидт отрывается от разглядывания брюк, поднимает лицо, которое хочется умыть.

— Отлично, Эрик, — со странной улыбкой говорит он. — Значит, встретимся через два дня.

*

Упражнения со стрельбой, несмотря на легкость — по сравнению с остальными заданиями, которые герр Шмидт дает ему, — самые отвратительные из всех тренировок; Эрик ненавидит их чуть меньше, чем визиты в лабораторию.

Одно из самых ранних Эрик запоминает на всю жизнь. В этом воспоминании отчетливо видны только две фигуры на фоне слабых очертаний комнаты; поблескивают статуэтки на полке, на стенах пестреют мутные картины. Первая фигура — человек в лагерной форме, тощий, с лицом самого настоящего белого цвета, очень некрасивый; Эрик не знает о нем ничего, только что этот человек умрет в любом случае, даже если у него получится выполнить задание. Вторая фигура — сидящий в кресле нога на ногу доктор Шмидт, безукоризненный, как и всегда, уставший и немного раздраженный после постоянных неудач. В руке у него пистолет. Эрик знает, что сейчас произойдет, и ничего не может с этим поделать. Ему мучительно хочется заплакать, закричать, но он может только стоять и смотреть.

— Ты не стараешься. Вспомни, что ты сделал на прошлой неделе, — слышит он металлический, непререкаемый, безжалостный голос Шмидта.

Шмидт в который раз говорит какую-то нравоучительную пошлую чушь, отчитывает его, но Эрик уже не слушает. Все это не было _так_ , когда он собственноручно убивал солдат, что держали его мать перед тем, как Шмидт выстрелил, — эти люди в форме заслуживали смерти, потому что позволили себе просто стоять и смотреть. Теперь же позволяет себе стоять и смотреть сам Эрик. Ах, если бы он мог хоть как-нибудь повлиять на траекторию пули, нащупать ее в дуле или не позволить курку спуститься, — но нет. Он не может ровным счетом ничего из этого. Герр Шмидт требует от него слишком многого в тот момент, когда он смертельно устал, отчаялся и больше всего на свете хочет спать, есть и разрыдаться.

Он во все глаза смотрит на человека в форме, а человек смотрит на него. Эрик больше никогда в жизни не увидит живой труп: это существо, которое с трудом можно назвать человеком, стоит ссутулившись и перекосив плечи, одна рука у него кажется короче другой, и все тело под мешком висящей лагерной формой настолько худое, что выглядит просто обтянутым кожей на голый скелет. И этот мертвец смотрит прямо на Эрика настоящими, живыми, обреченно умоляющими глазами с примесью слепого доверия; такие бывают у телят перед забоем — светлые, чистые глаза праведника. Глаза человека, который ни в чем не виновен. Виновен только Эрик. Сейчас Шмидт выжмет крючок, и на Эрике повиснет еще одна вина за жизнь. Он мог бы спасти мать, мог бы спасти любого из всех этих несчастных, но не спас; Эрик никчемен, ничтожен, из-за его неумения гибнут ни в чем не повинные люди, и он ощущает себя чудовищем, по сравнению с которым даже герр Шмидт с его пытками и злодеяниями обращается в абсолютное ничтожество.

— Три, — считает Шмидт.

Щелчок — и человек в лагерной форме падает на пол тяжело, с глухим стуком, как свалившийся с полки полный мешок.

Шмидт раздраженно цокает языком.

— Да что с тобой такое? Я очень недоволен тобой, Эрик. Это уже просто грубое расточительство. Я не могу водить сюда толпами таких, как он, чтобы убивать их, пока ты просто стоишь и смотришь.

Эрик раскрывает рот, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже. У него начинают трястись руки, сначала мелко, потом сильнее, почти как у немощного старика. Он не может оторвать взгляд от трупа — это почти как в тот раз, когда он убил солдат; он ясно помнит, как лопались под давлением их черепа и стекала по лицам кровь, но в этот раз все в миллионы раз ужаснее. Сложно сказать, что в данный момент ошеломляет Эрика сильнее — изувеченное тело или сам факт внезапной и безвозвратной смерти, в которой виноват исключительно он сам. Мысли и образы в голове мешаются, сменяя друг друга и давая место головокружительным эмоциям, и сильнее всего ему хочется закричать.

Эрик позволяет себе не сдержаться и взвывает; сегодня он слишком устал. Взвывает так громко, что перекрывает все — от монотонного голоса Шмидта до собственных невыносимых мыслей, режущих острее скальпеля, разящих стремительнее пули. Вселенское одиночество мешается с ужасом и до невыносимой боли стискивает ему виски. Единственное, что остается — броситься к единственному живому человеку в этой комнате, которому есть до него дело, к убийце и благодетели — к Шмидту. Рыдая, он так крепко обхватывает руками его шею, приникает к груди и утыкается лицом в плечо, будто боится потерять и его тоже. Этот человек — единственный, кто может защитить Эрика сейчас. От отнял у него всех, оставив взамен только себя одного, и с этим приходится мириться.

Шмидт не слишком доволен внезапным проявлением эмоций, но все равно сдержанно приобнимает его, когда Эрик едва не заходится, захлебываясь слезами. Его голос уже не металлический, а почти нежный, когда он шипит ему на ухо: «ч-ш-ш, тише» и гладит по затылку, как когда-то гладила мать. Что-то ломается, Эрику внезапно становится хорошо с ним, спокойно, и он плачет навзрыд уже от жалости к самому себе. Шмидт имеет власть, влияние, силу, и он никому не отдаст его, пока не наиграется сам, а не наиграется он еще очень-очень долго, потому что Эрик — находка.

В этих объятиях до отвращения, до неправильности хорошо; боль становится едва ощутимой, забирается куда-то внутрь, под ребра, и тогда Эрик, наплакавшись всласть, замирает, опустошенный. В один момент он вдруг смутно осознает: где-то в глубине души он действительно рад тому, что его нашел и спас именно этот человек.

*

Эрик косится на старую лохматую кошку, которая сидит в кресле напротив него, и кошка недружелюбно смотрит на него в ответ. Кресла настолько глубокие, что Эрик не может дотянуться до пола мысками туфель.

Доктор Шмидт возится с какими-то бумагами уже больше пятнадцати минут. Впервые он позволяет Эрику сидеть без дела одному настолько долго, когда видится с ним, так что сейчас, по всей видимости, очень серьезно занят. Это не мешает Эрику попробовать отвлечь его.

— Герр доктор, — робко говорит он в пространство, — вы говорили, что уже имели дело с такими, как я.

— Да, Эрик, это так, — тут же откликается Шмидт.

С его стороны доносится какой-то стук, как если бы он уронил со стола что-то тяжелое, но Эрик даже не поворачивает головы, сидит, как и сидел.

— Таких… — он перекатывает слова на языке, подбирая наиболее подходящее, — особенных, как я — их было много? Такие люди… очень часто рождаются?

Возможно, ему не стоит спрашивать об этом, но любопытство сильнее.

— Их было достаточно. С последним я работал буквально несколько месяцев назад.

— Вы нашли его здесь? — Эрик оборачивается и разглядывает его согнутую спину. Он уже неоднократно видел на Шмидте этот темно-изумрудный костюм, видимо, это его любимый.

— Да. Но не случайно, как тебя, я следил за ним гораздо дольше.

— Расскажите о нем, — просит Эрик, — пожалуйста. Что с ним случилось?

— Ты задаешь слишком вопросов. — Это первое предупреждение. — Единственное, что тебе стоит знать обо всех, с кем я работал до этого — ни один из них не стоил и твоего мизинца. Ты находка, Эрик, твои способности уникальны и невероятно сильны.

Шмидт садится за стол и затихает. На обдумывание услышанного уходит около пяти минут; Эрик в рассеянной задумчивости протягивает руку к кошке, думая ее погладить, но она закладывает назад уши, утробно урчит и отползает вглубь кресла. Это напоминает ему о огромной силе, которая дарована ему, и кошка будто ощущает ее и боится.

В последнее время Шмидт слишком часто говорит с ним как с равным себе, как будто перед ним не подопытный еврейский мальчик, а взрослый сознательный человек. Возможно, это всего лишь часть воспитательного процесса, но Эрику кажется, что он просто видит в нем податливый формирующийся разум, в который можно вложить собственную мысль и разжечь ее, воспитав заинтересованного собеседника и идейного союзника; пока у него получается. Иногда Шмидт распаляется и говорит ему настолько опасные вещи, что Эрик начинает беспокоиться не только за себя, но и за него тоже. Чуть погодя корит себя за глупые мысли — человек вроде Шмидта пробьется и выживет где угодно, выберется невредимым даже из ямы со змеями, иначе как ему удалось столько времени притворяться нацистом. Он, скорее всего, приспособленец, кто угодно, но не один из них, потому что видит в Эрике не только материал для исследования и источник способностей, но и личность. Он слишком человечен.

— Получается, — задумчиво рассуждает Эрик, — из всех особенных людей, с которыми вы работали, герр доктор, я — самый талантливый?

Шмидт издает странный смешок.

— Нет, мой мальчик, — он говорит это с улыбкой, которая чувствуется даже в голосе, — самый талантливый, как ты выразился, особенный человек из всех, с кем я работал — это я сам.

Неясно, стоит ли воспринимать его слова всерьез или же как какую-то тонкую иронию, которую его детский ум пока не способен постичь, поэтому Эрик не сразу задает повисший за языке вопрос.

— Вы тоже такой?

Это почему-то заставляет Шмидта рассмеяться. Он поднимается и подходит к креслу, в котором сидит Эрик, кладет ладонь на спинку.

— Да, Эрик, я тоже такой.

— И что вы умеете делать? То же, что и я, только лучше? — недоверчиво спрашивает Эрик.

Шмидт снисходительно улыбается ему.

— Твои способности уникальны. Больше ни один человек не сможет сделать того, что можешь ты — возможно, нечто похожее, но не более. Точно так же и со мной.

— А что могут другие люди? Что могли те, с кем вы имели дело до меня? — у Эрика загораются глаза. Чужие способности всполохами сквозь черноту незнания возникают в его голове, он представляет, как вместе с ними воплощаются в жизнь феерические сюжеты сказок и легенд. Все это немного кружит голову.

— Они не умели толком ничего по сравнению с тем, что можем мы с тобой, Эрик.

Это «мы с тобой» звучит очень странно — Шмидт впервые не разделяет их на строгое «ты» и «я», — но гораздо больше его мотивов Эрика сейчас интересуют его способности. Он даже начинает ревновать — сначала неясно, смутно, а потом с неожиданной злостью. Получается, все это время Шмидт возился с ним только как с подопытным, потому что не хотел причинять вред самому себе, убедил Эрика в его исключительности только затем, чтобы было проще с ним работать.

— Тогда что умеете вы? — спрашивает он непозволительно настойчиво.

Шмидт хмурится, его лоб прорезают морщины, длинное лицо становится совершенно некрасивым. Эрик пробует представить его без усов и лет на семь моложе, получается вполне неплохо; только сейчас он понимает, что все это время вопреки правилам сидит в кресле, пока герр доктор стоит позади него.

— Не очень хочу утомлять тебя рассказами, — Шмидт быстро отходит к столу и выдвигает ящики, что-то ищет в них среди папок и макулатуры, — поэтому лучше покажу наглядно. Конечно, это может шокировать тебя, но ты видел вещи и пострашнее.

Не только видел, но и делал. Эрик вспоминает бессловесного человека в белом халате, ассистировавшего Шмидту, которому при помощи своей силы ввинтил аккурат между бровей один из инструментов. В тот момент он испытывал слишком сильную боль, чтобы хорошо запомнить всю ситуацию, но измазанный кровью кафель и искаженное смертью некогда строгое арийское лицо видятся в воспоминаниях ярко и очень отчетливо. То происшествие подозрительно просто сошло Эрику с рук — Шмидт даже особенно не сердился на него, хотя из-за Эрика у него тогда были большие неприятности.

— Правда, мы можем наделать шуму… — Шмидт наконец находит то, что искал, и выпрямляется. — Точно, вот она.

Он держит в поднятой руке что-то небольшое защитного цвета и округлой формы, легко помещающееся в ладонь. Когда Эрик понимает, что это что-то сильнее всего походит на гранату, у него начинает сосать под ложечкой. Сколько еще оружия герр Шмидт хранит у себя в столе?

Шмидт выходит на середину комнаты и демонстрирует Эрику гранату, подтверждая его догадки.

— Что… что вы собираетесь сделать? — выдыхает Эрик так, будто не знает, что обычно делают с гранатами.

— Сейчас увидишь.

Шмидт выдергивает чеку раньше, чем Эрик успевает мысленно распрощаться с жизнью. Когда через секунду после этого граната взрывается, он отскакивает на несколько шагов в сторону одновременно с перепуганной кошкой, испытывая при этом сильное облегчение — герр Шмидт выбрал несколько экстравагантный способ для их с Эриком самоубийства, но это гораздо лучше, чем печь или пытка до смерти.

И тут происходит нечто совершенно неожиданное. Не слышится никакого взрыва — только громкий хлопок и нарастающий гул. Шмидта полностью закрывает похожим на маленькое солнце ослепительным огненным султаном, который не повреждает ровным счетом ничего — и Шмидт вдруг будто обхватывает его с обеих сторон неестественно деформировавшимися руками; в эту секунду Эрик окончательно перестает понимать, что происходит. Одичавшая от ужаса кошка забивается в угол и громко шипит оттуда, пока сам Эрик прячется за ближайшим креслом. Рук у Шмидта становится сразу несколько, и Эрик не успевает их сосчитать; они извиваются змеями, стискивая и ваяя податливый огонь, а картинка перед глазами плывет и дрожит, как воздух над костром. Когда шар открывает лицо Шмидта, Эрик бросает на него взгляд и обомлевает, не в силах оторвать глаз — его голова расплывается, вытягивается в кошмарную бесформенную гримасу, глаза и растянувшийся рот зияют черными дырами; так выглядел бы свеженаписанный небрежный портрет, если бы по нему мазнули пальцем. Чем меньше кажется огненный шар в его руках, тем более человеческий облик приобретает лицо Шмидта — и вот у него уже три страшных белых лица, два, одно, а остатки взрыва пламенем исчезают в множащихся ладонях. Он, уже совершенно обычный человек, улыбается одним-единственным ртом и разводит руками, на которых нет ни следа огня и даже сажи.

За последние несколько месяцев произошло слишком много умопомрачительных вещей, но подобного не было еще ни разу. Случившееся настолько безумно, что Эрик даже предположить не может, как именно ему стоит выплеснуть переполняющие его эмоции — простого крика или рыдания уже не будет достаточно.

— Испугался? — ласково спрашивает Шмидт совершенно человеческим голосом, и это лучшее, что он может сделать сейчас. — Иди сюда, не бойся. Я настоящий.

Эрик поднимается, хватаясь за ручку кресла, чтобы не упасть, колени у него дрожат, ноги не гнутся. Комнату поддергивает едкая пелена, но дыма гораздо меньше, чем должно быть при взрыве.

— Я могу поглощать энергию и использовать ее, как мне заблагорассудится, — как ни в чем не бывало рассказывает Шмидт. — Это позволяет мне очень многое, например, не стареть и не нуждаться во сне и пище. Но знаешь, что самое забавное, Эрик?

Они пересекаются взглядами, и Эрик тут же отводит свой. Он смотрит на кошку, возле которой стоит Шмидт — она продолжает, сидя в углу, глухо подвывать. Что-то подсказывает Эрику, что сейчас снова должно произойти страшное. Когда Шмидт делает шаг вперед и протягивает к угрожающе ворчащей кошке руку, Эрик почему-то больше боится за нее, чем за него, хотя на собственном опыте знает, насколько опасным может быть укус — у него на запястье до сих пор есть бледный шрам от кошачьих зубов.

Шмидт выставляет палец и им легонько бьет кошку по носу, и она, не успев вцепиться ему в руку, вдруг загорается вспышкой еще ярче подорванной гранаты, так ярко, что Эрик снова отскакивает и закрывается рукой. Секунды три она беззвучно корчится, исчезая, а потом вновь становится темно. На месте, где только что была кошка, теперь нет ничего — ни следов или запаха обугленного мяса, ни копоти, ни единого повреждения.

Это ошеломляет Эрика окончательно и бесповоротно. Он кое-как доковыливает до своего кресла и безо всяких сил опускается в него, растирая пальцами гудящие виски.

— Ну что, Эрик, надеюсь, я удовлетворил твой интерес? — риторически спрашивает Шмидт и продолжает: — То, что ты увидел — всего лишь маленькая частичка той эпохи, в которую вступает человечество.

— Я не совсем вас понимаю, — выдавливает Эрик.

— Настанет время, когда каждый человек будет «особенным», когда нормой станет то, что сейчас считается безумием, — он снова разводит руками так, будто только что поглотил целый взрыв. — Так было раньше, будет и сейчас, будет всегда. Мир не стоит на месте, мой мальчик. Ты ведь знаешь, что я имею в виду, когда говорю «Дети атома»?

Эрик качает головой — он слышит это впервые; гораздо больше неких Детей атома его беспокоят возникающие в голове картины — это то растворяющаяся в облаке света кошка, то множество изогнутых рук, десятипалыми ладонями сдавливающих огонь. В воздухе все еще ощутимо пахнет дымом.

— Странно, что я до сих пор не рассказал тебе об этом, — хмыкает Шмидт. — Можешь радоваться, сегодня у меня к тебе есть кое-что поважнее тренировок или анализов — я готов восполнить этот пробел.

И Шмидт рассказывает ему.

*

То, что под конец войны собравшийся бежать Шмидт решает забрать его с собой, нисколько не удивляет Эрика: проведенных вместе месяцев хватило, чтобы Шмидт потерял бдительность и начал относиться к нему исключительно как к питомцу, если не как к родному сыну. У Шмидта в последние пару месяцев были и другие образцы со слабо выраженными генетическими мутациями, но ни один из них не мог сравниться с Эриком; их судьба перестала волновать его ровно в тот момент, когда понадобилось позаботиться о собственной.

Они покидают Аушвиц в критический момент. Шмидт успевает тщательно замести следы, уничтожить документы и большую часть собранных данных, оставив только самые важные. В какой-то момент все перестает идти по плану, и бежать незамеченными им не удается; Шмидт использует свои способности лишь раз, когда прикосновением пальца размозжает голову одному из солдат. Эрику приходится драться, и это доставляет ему неимоверное удовольствие — люди, с ног до головы увешанные подвластным ему магнитным металлом, самонадеянны до жути. Так чертовски приятно разом сжимать каски на головах сразу у пятерых или же убивать их из их собственного оружия, обрушивать на головы перекрытия и наблюдать, как вместо страха в момент смерти на лицах отражается искреннее удивление. И все это — без единого взмаха руки, при помощи одной только мысли: месяцы изнурительных тренировок со связыванием рук за спиной не прошли даром.

Позднее Шмидт называет эту бойню глупым и опрометчивым поступком, потому что это действительно принесло им дополнительные проблемы помимо основных, которых и так было немало, но Эрик не особо слушает его — им нужно было как-то защититься, а он просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии казнить этих ублюдков, даже если они ничего не решали и просто исполняли приказы; это шло как приятная компенсация. Тем более, он очень хорошо помнит ту почти восхищенную гордость, с которой Шмидт наблюдал за ним, разрушающим и убивающим.

Так начинается их многолетнее бегство. Шмидт намерен в скором времени мигрировать из Европы в Латинскую Америку, где скрыться проще всего. Он оказывается мастером перевоплощения, поэтому вопросов к нему в первое время не возникает. Эрик получает разрешение немного отрастить волосы, чтобы спрятать уродливую лысую голову с проплешинами рубцов и шрамов, но Шмидт все равно заставляет его коротко стричься — возможно, жесткие черные кудри Эрика кажутся ему слишком выразительными, с такими волосами Эрик никак не похож на его единственного сына. Они вообще совсем не похожи, и иногда это здорово мешает, потому что люди начинают задавать вопросы; хорошо, что харизма Шмидта и его дар убеждения решают большинство из них.

Эрик никак не может свыкнуться со свободой, даже когда с момента побега проходит около двух месяцев, никак не может свыкнуться с необходимостью притворяться сыном изувера и убийцы, держать его за руку и улыбаться ему открыто и светло, как родственнику — на публике он предпочитает оставаться угрюмым и неразговорчивым, оставляя Шмидту полную свободу действий и только иногда подыгрывая ему. Впрочем, этот человек уже не имеет почти ничего общего с доктором Клаусом Шмидтом кроме манеры держаться, сохранившихся материалов по исследованиям и черт лица. Ему вскоре удается раздобыть фальшивые документы — теперь его зовут Себастьян, — и нацистский ученый и врач Клаус Шмидт навсегда становится частью истории. Это имя теперь фигурирует фактически только в списках разыскиваемых на самых последних местах, потому что оказываются уничтожены даже те бумаги, которые Шмидт не успевает уничтожить лично; тем не менее, это не дает им повода расслабиться и отказаться от бегства в Латинскую Америку. Эрику нравится в Париже, как нравится и во многих других городах, но особенно долго задерживаться в нем им не придется.


	2. Свобода

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Caretaker – Libet's Delay  
> The Caretaker – Stardust  
> Ludovico Einaudi – Quattro Passi

В первые дни после побега Шмидт поражает Эрика своим перевоплощением: всего за одну ночь он успевает, сменив имидж, превратиться в совершенно другого человека — и дело даже не в том, что он избавляется от усов и меняет прическу, выкрасив волосы в более темный. Человеку, работающему за столом при включенной лампе, в присутствии которого Эрик засыпает, больше пятидесяти; человеку, который будит Эрика на следующее утро, приблизительно чуть меньше сорока. Эрик сначала не узнает его, долго вглядывается, пока не различает главные приметы — вытянутый в районе крыльев нос, кажущийся вздернутым, и характерный прищур — один глаз прикрыт веком больше другого, из-за чего лицо приобретает неприятное скептическое выражение; вглядевшись, решает, что ему снится. Тогда Шмидт смеется и говорит ему молодым бодрым голосом:

— Что тебя так удивило, Эрик? Не думал, что я могу быть таким симпатичным?

Тот, в которого превратился Шмидт, совсем не кажется Эрику симпатичным, его больше волнует другое — разгладившиеся морщины, здоровый цвет лица и отсутствие проседи у корней волос; возможно, это грим, но Шмидт как будто помолодел за ночь больше чем на десять лет.

— Что вы сделали с собой? — спрашивает Эрик с той настойчивостью, которая всегда проскальзывает в его голосе в моменты, когда дело доходит до обсуждения мутаций.

— Ты быстро адаптируешься, это похвально, — говорит молодой Шмидт вместо того, чтобы ответить прямо, и Эрик испытывает неожиданный прилив бешенства, настолько сильный, что едва удерживает готовую задрожать металлическую раму кровати. — Уже совсем не тот напуганный мальчишка, тот бы не вел себя раскованно после многих месяцев в преисподней.

Этот молодой Шмидт, похожий уже не на доктора, а на актера, не внушает страха или уважения и только очень сильно не нравится Эрику, его покровительственный тон раздражает еще сильнее прежнего. Человек, который позднее назовет себя Себастьяном, омерзителен.

— Что вы сделали с собой? — тверже повторяет Эрик, и Шмидт вдруг перестает улыбаться. Ставшее злым лицо немного охлаждает пыл Эрика, но отступаться он не собирается.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что могу не стареть? Это не все. Я могу ускорить или замедлить любой процесс в своем организме, в том числе и повернуть его вспять, как сейчас. Неплохо, правда? Один минус — это требует больших затрат энергии, но пока я могу выдерживать перегрузки. Кстати, иди умойся, мне нужно, чтобы через пятнадцать минут ты был готов к выходу, мы больше не можем здесь оставаться.

Когда он заканчивает собирать свою большую сумку и выходит, Эрик садится на кровати и сидит так около пяти минут, глядя на дверь и вслушиваясь в голоса, доносящиеся из коридора. Еще пару дней назад этот человек обнимал его, когда он плакал навзрыд от усталости и неверия в то, что все наконец-то закончилось, еще пару дней назад во время той долгой ночной поездки Эрик клевал носом, ложился головой к нему на плечо и постоянно просыпался, когда машину подбрасывало на ухабах, он же ждал его, когда Эрика укачало, и машину остановили, чтобы Эрик смог подышать свежим воздухом, но сейчас он вызывает только стойкое отвращение — и черт знает, сколько времени им еще суждено прожить вдвоем; засыпая не на жесткой койке, а во взбитой постели с застиранным ароматным бельем, Эрик, проваливаясь в сон, разглядывал затемненную из-за желтого света спину работающего за столом Шмидта, и все произошедшее казалось ему бредом или сном. Сном ему до сих пор кажутся и дома, и улицы, и живые люди вокруг, и отряды, не обращающие на него никакого внимания, и синие ночные поля и лески, мелькающие в окне автомобиля. Жизни после лагеря по всем канонам просто не должно существовать. Эрик явно не из тех, кто быстро привыкает к хорошему.

*

— Тебе следует искупаться, — настаивает Себастьян Шоу (теперь Клауса Шмидта зовут так). — Ты чумазый, как дворовый мальчишка. Давай, раздевайся.

Эрик смотрит на него волчонком и упрямо молчит. Их разделяет большой металлический таз, из которого густо валит пар.

— Не заставляй меня раздевать тебя самостоятельно, — предупреждает Шоу, но Эрик не двигается с места и продолжает упорно сверлить его взглядом исподлобья.

За месяцы, проведенные в лагере, Эрик лишился всякого стеснения; он столько раз раздевался перед другими людьми, перед Шмидтом, его коллегами и другими заключенными, что его стыд буквально исчез, превратившись в абсолютное ничто, но сейчас ситуация другая. Другая, потому что они не в лагере. Другая, потому что перед ним стоит не Клаус Шмидт, а Себастьян Шоу, незнакомый и опасный ариец вроде тех, которых Эрик убивал их же инструментами.

— Эрик, — повторяет Шоу уже совсем не так ласково, — я жду.

Эрик тяжело, до боли в груди, вздыхает и начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Рубашка старая, в желтоватых пятнах и слишком велика ему, как и брюки на чересчур длинных подтяжках, но женщина, которая приютила их с Шоу в их первый день, была так радушна, отдавая им вещи своего ушедшего на фронт сына, что Эрик просто не смог отказаться. Расстегнув, принимается снимать брюки с обувью, кашляет от влажного пара, застлавшего маленькую умывальню. Шоу все это время стоит и ждет, заложив руки в карманы и не спуская с Эрика внимательного взгляда.

Наконец Эрик снимает все, отбрасывает одежду и вытягивается, как на плаце, стоя в одном нижнем белье.

— Подбери одежду и сложи ее, — приказывает Шоу.

Эрик мог бы сказать, что она и так мятая и грязная, но у него нет ни сил, ни желания спорить, и поэтому он нагибается и складывает сначала брюки, потом рубашку и стопкой кладет их на пол возле ботинок. Проделав все это, направляется к тазу с горячей водой, как вдруг…

— Эрик, тебе стоило бы снять белье.

Сердце Эрика пропускает удар. Шмидт никогда не интересовался его телом, и Эрик чертовски радовался этому, потому что был наслышан о разврате, творившемся в лагере. Каждый раз, раздеваясь перед Шмидтом, Эрик до смерти боялся, что тот заставит его делать все те мерзкие вещи, о которых шептались дворовые мальчишки, но ничего подобного не происходило, и Эрик выдыхал. А теперь Шмидта больше нет, и…

— Зачем? — настороженно спрашивает Эрик.

— Вопрос гигиены, — говорит Шоу.

Меньше всего Эрику хочется, чтобы Шоу касался его гениталий.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы трогали меня… там, — твердо говорит он, стараясь не думать о страхе, из-за которого уже подрагивают колени.

Шоу смеется.

— Я и не буду, Эрик. Я уверен, что ты достаточно взрослый мальчик и сможешь искупаться самостоятельно. Единственное, что я сделаю — это понаблюдаю за тобой, идет?

Эрик обдумывает эту информацию около минуты, а затем согласно кивает, снимая белье и направляясь к тазу. Пробует пальцами воду и отмечает, что она горячая, очень горячая, настолько, что можно обвариться, и забирается в нее, неловко переступив через бортик тощими и длинными, как у жеребенка, ногами. Шоу подтаскивает к тазу табурет, садится и опускает в воду большую коричневую мочалку.

— Зачем это? — испуганно спрашивает Эрик. — Вы сказали, что я могу искупаться сам…

— Ты не ототрешь грязь, которую не видишь.

Горячая вода расслабляет и затуманивает разум, и Эрик успокаивается, наслаждаясь тем, как млеет тело и скользит по спине шершавая мочалка. Мама мыла его точно так же; у нее под рукой всегда были душистое мыло и таз с новой порцией нагретой воды… а может быть, мыло было хозяйственным, может быть, не было никакого таза, а вместо матери была одна из теток, — хитрое подсознание размыло все воспоминания так, чтобы они не вызывали боли.

И, признаться, Эрик ему благодарен.

*

Иногда воспоминания все-таки пробиваются сквозь пелену забытья, и тогда Эрик просыпается в слезах, воет, раскачиваясь в углу, как душевнобольной, и все металлическое срывается с места в порывистый танец. Иногда Эрик берет в руки опасную бритву Шоу и вгоняет лезвие глубже.

Он идет, а кровь лепестками багряных капель осыпает скрипучий паркет.

— Господин доктор…

Ему страшно. Ему очень, очень, очень страшно.

— Извините, пожалуйста… Я… я не хотел…

Изрезанная рука немеет, голова кружится, свет в глазах меркнет; со стороны Эрик наверняка похож на пьяницу из старой ирландской новеллы. Его будто примагничивает к полу, и при этом он чувствует себя легким, как мотылек, почти невесомым.

У кабинета Шоу он падает на пол; перед глазами безумной чехардой мерцают черные пятна, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, голова, превратившаяся в волчок, кажется, вот-вот оторвется.

— Эрик… Твою мать… Боже мой… — шипит Шоу. Эрика подхватывают под руки и рывком поднимают; он не удерживается и блюет себе на грудь. Шоу волочет его, прижав к себе обеими руками. — Держись, мальчик мой, только держись…

Потом они едут в черной машине по ночному городу, наскоро перевязанная рука нестерпимо болит, а Шоу, сидящий на заднем сидении вместе с ним, крепко держит его за плечо и все время выдергивает из полуобморочного состояния, в которое Эрик погружается раз за разом. Шофер, с которым Шоу общается на не знакомом Эрику языке, угрюмо молчит и не задает лишних вопросов, а Шоу ругается сквозь зубы, то сильнее сжимая плечо Эрика, а то почти отпуская.

Потом они подъезжают к небольшому зданию, и встретивший их человек в белом халате тут же приводит Эрика в ужас; Эрик хорошо помнит людей в белых халатах и не менее хорошо — шприцы, зажимы, расширители, пилы и тиски в их руках. Он кричит, плачет, сколько хватает сил, вырывается так, что шоферу приходится вцепиться в него следом за Шоу; а потом что-то происходит, и объятия Шоу становятся стальными. Ощущая, как Шоу поглощает энергию каждого его движения, Эрик покорно замирает и сдается.

Врач обращается с ним бережно, как с диким зверьком, и Эрик не понимает, почему врач так ласков и обходителен; может быть, об этом попросил Шоу? Скорее всего. В любом случае, он не хочет здесь оставаться, потому что обработка порезов на живую заставляет его кричать от боли.

Когда опасное кровотечение остается позади, к нему подходит Шоу.

— Эрик, ты очень меня напугал. Пожалуйста, больше никогда так не делай, — говорит он; у него бледное лицо, тени под глазами и взволнованный вид. — Я навещу тебя завтра. Тебе принести что-нибудь?

— Подождите, господин доктор, я… Я что, останусь здесь?.. — слабо спрашивает Эрик, чувствуя, как вместе с паникой к горлу снова подступает тошнота.

— До тех пор, пока твое состояние не улучшится.

Эрик делает два глубоких вдоха, чтобы не закричать так, как он кричал в день их с Шоу знакомства. Кровати в палате начинают дребезжать.

— Но вы же… Вы же говорили, что нам опасно останавливаться в… в… останавливаться… нам опасно…

— Тс-с-с, тише, тише, успокойся… — шепчет Шоу, беря его за плечи. — Я договорился. Никто не узнает, что ты здесь. Нас никто не сдаст, обещаю.

Теперь Эрик не знает, стоит ли ему продолжать паниковать или же успокоиться и наконец провалиться в долгожданный сон. Ему страшно оставаться без Шоу в чужой стране и одновременно приятно хотя бы ненадолго избавиться от него, от его тягостного присутствия. Эрик так ослаб, что вместо запланированного рыдания выдавливает из себя только жалкое хныканье.

— Герр доктор, прошу вас, не уходите, не уходите, я прошу… — бормочет он, пытаясь схватить Шоу за полу белого халата здоровой рукой.

— Эрик, не плачь, успокойся и попробуй заснуть. Я приеду завтра утром. Все, все, все, успокойся… — тихо говорит тот, когда Эрик взвывает. — Эрик, давай без этого. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы было как в лагере?

Под конец войны, когда Шоу-Шмидт был в разъездах, а Эрик злился особенно сильно, Эрика обкалывали транквилизаторами в лошадиных дозах, чтобы он не разнес Аушвиц-2 от первого барака до последнего кирпича крематория. Тогда он напоминал живой труп, и мысль о том, что в этой больнице с ним могут сделать то же самое, заставляет Эрика зарыдать еще сильнее.

Благо, в этот момент в палату входит сестра, молодая и на удивление симпатичная женщина, и Шоу незаметно ретируется за дверь. Голос сестры напоминает Эрику голос матери, когда та пела ему, еще маленькому, колыбельные на ночь, и под ее кошачье-мурлычащее баюканье Эрик наконец забывается.

*

К Эрику в палату переводят мальчика.

Мальчика зовут Макс, и он красив как греческий бог; Эрик слышал такое сравнение от взрослых и не имел понятия о том, как выглядят греческие боги, но, взглянув на Макса, понял: именно так. У самого красивого из греческих богов именно такие зеленые глаза, такие очаровательные веснушки на курносом носу и такие короткие, ровно подстриженные русые волосы.

И тогда Эрик влюбляется. В который раз? Неизвестно. Ему нравилось столько мальчиков, что и не сосчитать — от того малыша во дворе, с которым они целовались в кустах, играя в «свадьбу» (Эрик был невестой), до его друга из гетто, Моше, которого наверняка загубили в лагерях.

Первые два дня Макс не идет с ним на контакт и просто спит, отвернувшись к стенке, просыпаясь только для процедур и обеда, и Эрик боится тревожить его лишний раз, а потом вдруг оживает, и в жизни Эрика настает новая глава.

— Привет, я Макс, — бодро говорит он, протягивая Эрику ладонь.

— Эрик, — робко представляется Эрик, чувствуя, какое у Макса крепкое рукопожатие.

— Давно здесь?

— Три дня, — отвечает Эрик, удивившись: неужели не помнит, сколько времени прошло?

Макс подхватывает с прикроватной тумбы зеленое яблоко и с хрустом надкусывает его.

— У тебя такой странный отец, — замечает он, глядя в потолок. — Но он принес тебе вафли. Ты любишь вафли?

«Он мне не отец», — с омерзением думает Эрик, а сам только качает головой.

— Тогда я возьму? Можно?

Теперь Макс за обе щеки уплетает мягкие швейцарские вафли, и Эрик следит за ним с затаенным дыханием, как охотник за долгожданной добычей. Пухлые губы. Ямочка на одной щеке. Родинка на подбородке. Густые темные брови. Тонкие длинные пальцы, которые он облизывает один за другим. Макс непозволительно красив.

— Ты же немец, да? — спрашивает Макс, расправившись с вафлями. — Война — ужасно, скажи? Я уже несколько лет не ел такие замечательные вафли, где он только их взял…

— Не то слово… — почти шепотом говорит Эрик и зажимает руки между колен. При воспоминаниях о лагере на сердце наваливается тяжесть.

Макс внезапно замирает, как дикий зверек, почуявший опасность. Эрик смотрит на него исподлобья и видит, что Макс заинтересован и готов к самым решительным действиям. А еще — что его интересуют его, Эрика, проблемы. Он поднимается со своей койки, подходит к Эрику и берет его руки в свои, чуть липкие от слюны.

— Эй, расскажи мне, — тихо говорит Макс. — Я же вижу, что что-то не так. Думаешь, я не слышу, как ты плачешь по ночам? Ты можешь мне доверять.

Эрик высвобождает руки, закатывает рукав больничной пижамы и показывает Максу перевязанное предплечье. Глаза Макса расширяются, он поднимает брови и проводит пальцем по бинтам.

— Ты… не хочешь об этом говорить?

Эрик молча мотает головой, уставившись на свои руки. Повисает неловкое молчание.

— Два-один-четыре-семь-восемь-два, — наконец говорит он. — Мой лагерный номер. Я пытался срезать цифры… Человек, который приносит мне вафли, не мой отец. Он заведовал лабораторией, и я был его главным подопытным.

Макс выглядит ошарашенным, но верит — Эрик видит это по его глазам.

— Что… что он с тобой делал?

Эрик криво, по-взрослому горько усмехается.

— Много всего. Он учил меня контролировать мои… — и тут же замолкает, осекшись. — Извини, я не должен был этого говорить. Это очень опасно. Мы в бегах. Не сдавай меня никому, хорошо?

Последние слова Эрик произносит голосом, дрожащим от непрошеных слез. Страх возвращается и обволакивает внутренности, стекает по стенкам желудка, облепляет сердце и заставляет его биться чаще и болезненнее. Эрик проболтался. _Он. Проболтался_. Шоу его убьет. Люди убьют их с Шоу. Этот смазливый мальчик сдаст Эрика в два счета, и…

— Обещаю, ты можешь мне верить, — неожиданно серьезно говорит Макс. — Но у меня есть одно условие.

— Какое?

— Расскажи побольше о нем, о том ученом, который как бы твой отец. Мне интересно, кто он такой.

Эрик обреченно вздыхает и видит винтик, лежащий на полу возле ножки койки. Макс хочет интересного — Макс его получит; ради такого красивого мальчика Эрик готов на многое. Он поднимает винтик с пола и подносит его к лицу Макса.

— Если хочешь узнать о нем, то сначала узнай обо мне. Видишь это?

Макс кивает.

— Смотри, что я умею.

Винтик взлетает в воздух и зависает над дрожащей ладонью Эрика. Макс от удивления даже приоткрывает рот; на его лице написан подлинный восторг.

— Это же просто еб… рехнуться можно! Как ты это делаешь?! — восклицает он.

— Есть определенный… вид людей. Люди со сверхспособностями. Герр доктор называет их мутантами, — говорит Эрик, не полностью уверенный в своих словах. Зачем он назвал Шоу «герром доктором», как всегда называл его в лагере? (Должно быть, потому, что его новое имя не ассоциируется у Эрика с лагерным прошлым.) — Так вот, я — один из них. Теперь нас разыскивают, как двух мутантов…

— Он тоже?!.. — выдыхает Макс. — А что умеет… А ты что еще помимо этого умеешь? Я хочу знать все! Немедленно!

— Я могу управлять всем, что имеет магнитное поле. Обычно это металл. Могу гнуть вилки, ложки, поднимать что-то в воздух, э-э, деформировать, притягивать и всякое такое. Я, эм, что-то вроде большого магнита. Только в усовершенствованной форме.

— Это же… это же прекрасно! Всегда мечтал уметь что-нибудь подобное, как в книгах, — мечтательно говорит Макс. Он улыбается, и улыбка делает его красивое лицо просто восхитительным.

— Нет, — тихо говорит Эрик. — Это ужасно, а не прекрасно. Я пытал людей. Люди пытали меня. Меня заставляли убивать. Я убивал, когда пытался бежать. Меня накачивали лекарствами до полуобморочного состояния, когда я злился или расстраивался. Они боялись меня, потому что я был не таким, как они. Люди _ненавидят_ мутантов. Мы — высшая раса, но нас мало, и мы слабее.

Стоит ему сказать это, как Макс замолкает. В иное время Эрик задумался бы о том, обидел ли он его или нет, но сейчас он сам чувствует себя обиженным: Макс заставил его рассказать это, потревожил его раненую душу, и… Нет, Макс ни в чем не виноват. Возможно, Эрик просто ослаб и хочет отдохнуть. Но когда он ложится на койку и накрывается одеялом, снова раздается голос Макса, на этот раз осторожный, исследующий:

— Тебе… противно находиться рядом со мной?

Эрик оборачивается и удивленно смотрит на него.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты сказал, что вы — высшая раса. Как арии. Наверное, ты тоже ненавидишь всех, кто не относится к ней?

— Я ненавижу тех, кто убивает людей, — говорит Эрик. Говорит и отворачивается к стенке, накрываясь одеялом с головой.

Макс ничего не говорит в ответ.

*

— Я помню, ты говорил, что убивал, — говорит Макс. — Каково это — убить человека?

Они вдвоем сидят на подоконнике, жуют яблоки и читают книгу, которую принес Эрику Шоу; она называется «Франкенштейн, или Современный Прометей».

В первые дни Эрику было тяжело даже вспоминать о лагере и о том, что он делал там, но присутствие Макса и лечение принесли свои плоды: теперь он охотно рассказывает о своем прошлом, огибая только самые тяжелые моменты, которые услужливая память смазывает и делает с трудом вспоминаемыми. Эрика должны были выписать гораздо раньше, но врачи сочли его постлагерное состояние опасным и решили подержать его немного дольше; где в это время скрывался Шоу, Эрик не знал, но он стабильно появлялся в больнице два раза в неделю и приносил фрукты и сладости. Чем болел Макс, Эрик тоже не знал — после того трехдневного молчания Макс всегда выглядел бодрым, веселым и здоровым. Эрику нравилось находиться рядом с Максом, а Максу нравилось находиться рядом с Эриком.

— Я делал это, когда сильно злился или когда мне было очень больно. Знаешь, я даже не считал их. В основном это были солдаты, которых мне было не жалко, и другие заключенные, которых Шоу заставлял меня убивать. Это просто, знаешь, когда… Сначала человек стоит, и он живой, он дышит, а потом появляется кровь, он падает и не двигается, и… и… — Эрик негромко всхлипывает. Иногда его все-таки пробивает на слезу.

— Эрик, Эрик, прости, я… не хотел… — спохватывается Макс, но Эрик останавливает его жестом:

— Все в порядке. Думаю, это надо просто пережить. Я делал это, потому что был в плену, и меня заставляли нацисты, но больше никогда-никогда не буду. Я не убийца.

— Не монстр Франкенштейна? — спрашивает Макс, продемонстрировав ему обложку книги.

— Не монстр, — соглашается Эрик и протирает глаза кулаками.

Сегодня — среда, день посещения. Скоро должен придти Шоу, и Эрик нервничает; Макс уломал его попросить Шоу принести пару плиток шоколада, которые Шоу забрал из лагеря, и Эрик не может перестать думать об этом — вместе с шоколадом Шоу забрал мыло и свечи, сделанные из человеческого жира.

…Наконец приходит Шоу. В белом халате и черт знает откуда взявшемся новом костюме, он ставит пакет с едой на прикроватную тумбу и присаживается на край кровати Эрика. Макс в это время отворачивается к стене и притворяется, что спит. Он всегда смотрит на Шоу с опаской, как на дикого зверя в клетке; Эрик наговорил ему слишком много плохого о нем, и теперь Макс боится Шоу.

— Эрик, как ты себя чувствуешь? — холодно спрашивает Шоу. — Покажи-ка руку.

Пока он рассматривает заживающие порезы, с которых уже сняли бинты, Эрик с обернувшимся Максом украдкой переглядываются. Эрик улыбается, и Макс улыбается в ответ. Становится легче — присутствие Шоу всегда тяготит и нервирует их обоих. Когда он рядом, Эрик испытывает примерно то же, что и Макс — страх, смешанный с презрением; правда, с каждым визитом он все сильнее уменьшается.

— Хорошо, спасибо… отец, — выдавливает Эрик.

Шоу вскидывает брови, но ничего не говорит; спустя мгновение его лицо приобретает прежнее выражение. Идиот, говорит себе Эрик, при Максе тебе незачем притворяться.

— Вы… Вы принесли шоколад?

— Да. Одну плитку.

— А почему только одну?

— Потому что тебе не стоит объедаться сладким.

Черт, думает Эрик, Макс расстроится. Что ж, придется все отдать ему.

— Герр доктор, вы…

Шоу останавливает его, приложив палец к губам.

— Будь потише, мы можем разбудить того мальчика, — шепотом говорит он. — Надеюсь, вы подружились?

— Да, еще как, — кисло отвечает Эрик. Ему не очень хочется говорить с Шоу о своих друзьях.

…Стоит Шоу закрыть за собой дверь, как Макс подскакивает и бросается к продуктам, которые Эрик расставил на тумбе.

— Сколько всего, — выдыхает он. — Жду не дождусь, когда сестры станут отбирать это у нас, пытаясь накормить кашей. Я не-на-ви-жу овсянку. Ненавижу.

Эрик не сдерживает смешок.

— Однажды я облил герра доктора этой кашей, — говорит он, смеясь. — Он разозлился и дал мне пощечину. Вообще-то это было не очень смешно. Знаешь, мои силы… Это очень странно. Когда я злюсь, расстраиваюсь или плохо себя чувствую, все приходит в движение.

— Приходит в движение? В каком смысле?

— В буквальном. Все, на что я могу влиять, начинает трястись, дрожать, падать и даже взлетать. Когда… когда герр доктор убил маму, — он заставляет себя выговорить это, — я закричал. И весь его кабинет превратился в руины. Перевернулись столы, упали инструменты, все начало летать… Стекла разбились… На головах солдат сжались каски… А потом я прошел несколько шагов и упал в обморок. Я часто падаю в обмороки после таких вспышек. Когда я сильно напрягаюсь, у меня может пойти носом кровь. Или заболеть голова.

— Понятно, почему ты здесь, — говорит Макс. — Ты такой болезненный…

Эрик нахмуривается. Это первые слова Макса, которые действительно его задели. Эрик говорил ему о смерти своей матери, о вспышке гнева, и Макс должен был максимум сочувственно покивать, а он вместо этого обозвал Эрика болезненным. Макс, конечно, прекрасен, но сейчас Эрику хочется ударить его.

— Кто бы говорил, — отзеркалив усмешку Макса, говорит Эрик. — Сам лежишь здесь непонятно с чем… А насчет крови — поверь, если бы у тебя были способности, то ты бы тоже часто падал в обмороки. Это очень выматывает. А не я болезненный. Понял?

— Ну-у, извини, не хотел тебя обидеть, — говорит Макс, подняв руки в примиряющем жесте. — Просто ты постоянно плачешь, тебе постоянно плохо, и… Ладно, прости. Ты действительно многое перенес. Я понял. Извини.

— Так-то лучше, — с заметной злобой говорит Эрик, забирает книгу и слезает с подоконника, оставив Максу огрызок яблока.

*

— Ты когда-нибудь целовался?

Этот вопрос заставляет Эрика поднять голову от альбома, в которой он огрызком карандаша пытается нарисовать осенний пейзаж.

— Нет, — говорит он. — А что?

— А я целовался, — гордо говорит Макс.

— Надо же! С девчонкой?

— С девчонкой, — Макс прикусывает пухлую губу и выглядит неожиданно пошло. — И не только! Я мастер поцелуев. Хочешь, научу? Это очень просто.

Пошло — и очень желанно. Эрик чувствует что-то очень странное; примерно то же самое он ощущал, когда трогал себя однажды ночью и когда услышал, как его кузина развлекается с сыном соседки в старом сарае. Это что-то идет от горла к животу и разливается в паху. И вместе с этим он испытывает восторг: Макс? Предложил ему? Поцеловаться? Это же… Это же настоящий подарок судьбы! Еще ни один человек, нравившийся Эрику, не предлагал ему хоть как-нибудь сблизиться.

— Д-д… Давай, — говорит он.

— Отлично! Иди сюда, — Макс соскакивает со своей койки и наклоняется так, что их с Эриком лица оказываются на одном уровне.

Эрик встречается с красивыми глазами Макса, которые _слишком_ , непозволительно близко, робеет и опускает глаза. Он наверняка покраснел от смущения, и это смущает его еще сильнее.

— Ну, давай, поцелуй меня, — торопит Макс.

— Я думал, ты покажешь… — мямлит Эрик, а потом вдруг подается вперед и коротко чмокает Макса в губы, столкнувшись с ним носами.

— Ай! — вскрикивает Макс, потирая ушибленный нос. — Осторожнее! Ты бьешь, а не целуешь. Смотри, как надо. Только закрой глаза.

Эрик закрывает глаза, чувствует горячее дыхание Макса на своей щеке и его теплые мягкие губы. Макс целует его верхнюю губу, и Эрик прихватывает губами его нижнюю.

— А… а дальше что? — спрашивает он, отстранившись.

— Дальше язык, — Макс улыбается. — Но для этого нужно открыть рот.

Говори это кто-нибудь другой, Эрик бы скривился, но сейчас он полностью заинтересован. Он закрывает глаза и подается вперед, приоткрыв губы, находит губы Макса своими, ощущая, как по позвоночнику проходит электрический разряд, и целует. Макс отвечает ему, и в один момент Эрик чувствует, как влажный язык Макса касается его языка. Шершавое трение языка о язык кажется Эрику странным, он не может понять, нравится ему или нет, и пытается распробовать, целует Макса в подбородок и щеку мокрыми губами.

— Всё, всё, достаточно, — говорит Макс, отстраняя его рукой, и сердце Эрика сжимается: он сделал что-то не так?

— Тебе не нравится?

Макс сидит и смотрит на него мутными глазами, и Эрик видит в них то же, что сейчас испытывает сам — желание. Желание и живой интерес, граничащий с похотью.

— Мы можем зайти слишком далеко, — на выдохе произносит он.

— Мне всё равно, — с придыханием отвечает Эрик, чувствуя, как все скручивается внизу живота. — Я хочу сделать это _с тобой_.

Он не уверен, что любит Макса, но точно уверен, что хочет его так, как не хотел еще никого и никогда. Макс — сногсшибательный идеал по сравнению со всеми, кого Эрик встречал до этого. Эрик протягивает руку и поглаживает Макса по щеке, и Макс трется об его ладонь, как котенок, а затем начинает целовать пальцы, продвигаясь от кисти к предплечью. Внутри у Эрика пылает пожар, щеки наверняка краснеют, а дыхание сбивается. Если его первый раз будет таким, то это будет просто удивительный первый раз.

Макс расстегивает больничную пижаму Эрика и покрывает короткими влажными поцелуями его грудь и плечи, дразнит языком соски и жарко дышит в шею. Совсем как взрослый, опытный, сильный. Эрик задыхается от нахлынувших чувств.

— Кто-то… может… войти, — шепчет Эрик, глядя в потолок.

А потом лишь сдавленно стонет, пока Макс приспускает его штаны, зацеловывает его сплетение, двигается от живота все ниже, ниже, к…

— Макс, — бормочет Эрик себе под нос, — это… слишком…

Теплые мягкие губы кольцом обхватывают его член, и Эрик стеклянным взглядом смотрит в потолок, ощущая, как влажные губы скользят по стволу, а язык поглаживает болезненно возбужденную головку, и из-за этих прикосновений хочется заерзать — ему и больно, и хорошо одновременно. Ладонь Макса поглаживает Эрика по груди, случайно задевая соски, и Эрик запрокидывает голову, напрягая бедра что есть мочи, и постанывает. Он каждой клеткой своего тела чувствует мелкие электрические разряды, проходящие по телу, горячий влажный рот и мечтает, чтобы это не прекращалось. А потом…

Потом он лежит в своей постели, целует Макса, зарываясь пальцами в его отрастающие волосы, и ласкает его тело свободной рукой.

— Ты прекрасен, — шепчет Эрик ему в губы.

Макс улыбается и хихикает, и безграничное счастье окатывает Эрика с ног до головы, как ледяная вода в знойный летний день.

Через два дня Эрика выписывают из больницы. Макс выскакивает за ним в коридор босой, в одной пижаме, расталкивая сестер и игнорируя их недовольные оклики, догоняет Эрика и вцепляется ему в руку.

— Эрик, прошу, скажи, где ты живешь, — молит он.

Эрик останавливается и чувствует, как к горлу подступают слезы. Шоу держит его за другую руку и с легким удивлением рассматривает Макса.

— Герр… мистер… отец, куда мы едем? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает у Шоу Эрик.

— Эрик, нам нельзя… — недовольно шипит Шоу, но Эрик выдергивает свою руку из его хватки и вцепляется в Макса, сжимая его в крепких объятиях.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — скулит Макс, уткнувшись ему в плечо. — Скажи, где тебя искать, прошу.

— Лучше ты скажи, — шепчет Эрик, силясь не разрыдаться. — Мы приедем и найдем тебя. Приедем и найдем, обещаю.

Потом Шоу и сестры разнимают их, и Эрик повисает в руках Шоу, рыдая, пока Шоу что-то раздраженно шипит ему на ухо. Его движения грубые и резкие, и это расстраивает Эрика еще сильнее. Макс выкрикивает название какого-то городка, и Эрик забывает его уже в машине, так и не успев выжечь на подкорке мозга. Он сидит, обхватив голову руками, и безутешно плачет. Шоу, которому явно стыдно за него перед недовольным шофером, смотрит на Эрика со сдерживаемым презрением.

— Вижу, вы действительно подружились, — сухо замечает он, когда у Эрика больше не остается слез.

Эрик молча шмыгает носом и утирает лицо рукавом пожелтевшей рубашки.

*

Даже постоянная необходимость скрываться или любым доступным способом зарабатывать деньги не дает Шоу повода перестать заниматься образованием Эрика. Пока он в силу финансов и постоянных переездов не может определить его в школу, то обучает его самостоятельно. Теперь они уделяют занятиям по развитию способностей не больше часа в неделю, а в остальное время Эрик корпит над книгами и учебниками гораздо сложнее школьных. Шоу из-за своих бесконечных деловых поездок редко появляется дома, но это не мешает ему тщательно контролировать процесс обучения и проверять, выполнил ли Эрик задание, объяснять ему то, что он не понял. День напролет заниматься одними только уроками муторно и невыносимо, но ему задано ровно столько, чтобы хватило до вечера — Шоу явно не доверяет соседям, которых попросил приглядывать за Эриком в свое отсутствие, кажется, боится, что он может заскучать и натворить дел или, хуже того, решить сбежать. Но волосы на голове Эрика еще недостаточно отросли, чтобы он перестал быть узнаваемым, а шрамы на его теле недостаточно побледнели, и бежать ему некак и некуда.

Надзор проявляется абсолютно во всем: Шоу даже выдает ему книги для чтения в свободное от занятий время, но Эрик не обижается. Художественная литература привлекает его гораздо больше нудных учебников, на безжизненных и сухих предложениях которых язык спотыкается, а мысли уходят в сторону, и он быстро прочитывает все то, что говорит прочитать Шоу, и вскоре начинает искать по полкам новые книги, чтобы чем-то себя развлечь. В арендуемой ими квартире полно всякой ерунды на полках, и Эрик со скуки прочитывает большую часть из нее, находит пару тяжелых нечитабельных учебников и про себя взмаливается, чтобы Шоу когда-нибудь не заставил его заниматься по ним.

Он учится курить. Это происходит совершенно спонтанно — он находит пачку в кармане Шоу и не может противостоять соблазну стащить себе несколько сигарет. Тяжелое высокое окно легко открывается, оставшийся дым вывертивается из комнаты за день, и поэтому Эрика не останавливают даже раздирающий горло кашель, тошнота и головокружение — раз получается у взрослых мужчин и уличных мальчишек, значит, получится и у него. Он любит проводить время с книгой и сигаретой, с ногами забираясь на широкий белый подоконник и со скрипом приотворяя окно, и наблюдать за жизнью двора; как-то раз он пачкает белизну краски ботинками и долго возится с тряпкой, оттирая след. Эрик быстро изучает обитателей окон дома напротив, выучивает время, когда хозяйка в цветастом платье поливает цветы, запоминает окно, из которого выходит на прогулку жирный черный кот.

Во дворе часто играют дети. Большая часть из них — его возраста, есть постарше, есть помладше; они вскоре тоже замечают его, в одно и то же время дня следящего за ними из окна, смотрят на него и улыбаются, некоторые даже машут руками, но никогда не зовут спуститься и присоединиться к игре. Эрик воображает, будто они его друзья, представляет себе разные сценки, думает о том, что они могли бы сделать и во что могли бы играть, если бы у него была возможность выходить во двор без ведома и сопровождения Шоу. Он чертовски давно не общался с другими детьми, только несколько раз играл с сыном одного из соседей в одной из их бесконечных меняющихся квартир, но он был гораздо младше, и игры его были примитивны и грубы; Эрик толком не знал, о чем с ним говорить.

Пару раз его тянет на улицу настолько сильно, что он обдумывает план побега через окно или через дверь, пока приставленная к нему пожилая соседка задремлет или зазевается, но в последний момент одумывается и решает не создавать себе лишних проблем. В любом случае, он всегда может попросить у соседки новую книгу, сделать уроки, поставить пластинку или тайком выкурить сигарету.

Шоу в какой-то момент решает заняться его культурным образованием и вне дома; Эрику не нравятся ни опера, ни балет, потому что ни в одном из этих видов искусства он не видит смысла, но зато нравится гулять по городу и не сидеть в душной квартире. Очень хорошо он запоминает реакции Шоу; он и до этого проявлял себя меломаном, но Эрик никогда не думал, что музыка может растрогать такого человека до слез. Он был безумно удивлен, когда в один из таких мучительных для себя походов взглянул на Шоу и в полумраке увидел, как тот промакивает уголком платка глаза; когда света стало достаточно, чтобы Эрик смог разглядеть его лицо, глаза у Шоу оказались влажными и покрасневшими. Это поразило его до глубины души: Шоу казался способным на что угодно, но только не на сентиментальность.

— Вы плачете? — шепотом спросил тогда ошеломленный Эрик.

— Да, — ровным голосом ответил Шоу, — а тебя это удивляет? Открою тебе секрет, но у меня тоже есть чувства.

— Я не думал, что это может вызвать у вас слезы, господин доктор, — Эрик поморщился.

— Когда-нибудь ты научишься понимать и это, Эрик, — мягко сказал Шоу, заметив, как он на мгновение изменился в лице.

Тайна Эрика вскоре раскрывается — Шоу сначала только догадывается, замечая пропажу сигарет, приоткрытое окно и запах дыма в комнате, а после ловит его с поличным, с сигаретой в руке, когда одним прекрасным днем возвращается незапланированно рано. Эрик едва не сгорает от страха и стыда и оказывается лишен сигарет и наказан на целую неделю — это ужасные, отвратительные, унизительные наказания, многие из которых кажутся непомерно жестокими и чем-то напоминают лагерные пытки (хотя ни одно из них не является телесным в распространенном понимании — Шоу считает себя выше этого), на удивление хорошо доносят посыл. Вряд ли побои действовали бы на Эрика так же убедительно; к ним можно привыкнуть, а наказания же Шоу не повторяются никогда — он всегда выдумывает нечто новое непременно омерзительнее прежнего. В этот раз он наказывает его не за курение, а только за воровство и ложь, а в конце недели вдруг возвращает ему сигареты.

— Это исключительно твое дело, Эрик, — строго говорит он, пока Эрик утирает слезы. — Я не имею права лишать тебя выбора. Это твоя жизнь и твое дело, хотя мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты дольше пребывал в добром здравии. Здесь ты волен делать что хочешь.

Эрик ошеломленно подбирает одну сигарету и слегка сминает ее, покручивая между пальцев и ощущая, как хрустит под папиросной бумагой табак.

— Если мне понадобится еще, я смогу брать у вас? — спрашивает он.

— Я куплю тебе, если тебе понадобится. И если сочту нужным, — отвечает Шоу. — Не забывай, что я могу отнять так же легко, как и даровать. Если мне не понравится что-то в твоем поведении, я лишу тебя этой привилегии.

Эрик кивает.

— Понял вас, господин доктор.

Он так и не закуривает.

*

— Знакомься, Эрик, это Элли, — говорит Шоу. — Думаю, ты должен ее помнить.

Хорошенькая медсестра, так искусно успокоившая Эрика в первый день его пребывания в больнице, мнется на пороге и явно чувствует себя неподходящей для царящей в доме атмосферы — Шоу выискал для них просторную, хорошо обставленную квартиру, и, пусть они долго здесь не задержатся, Эрику чертовски нравится проводить в ней время. (Но только одному, без всяких там медсестер.)

— З-здравствуйте, — выдавливает он с кислым лицом. — Вы очень… хорошо выглядите.

Щеки Элли розовеют, она кротко улыбается и поправляет аккуратно уложенные белокурые волосы; немного погодя они вместе пьют чай, и Эрик старается не обращать внимания на Шоу, флиртующего с Элли, и на нее саму, глупо хихикающую. Да, она очень ласковая, нежная, понимающая, отлично ладит с детьми вроде Эрика, но…

— Господин доктор, — твердо говорит Эрик, когда Элли отлучается. — Помните наш уговор? Никаких женщин в доме.

Шоу усмехается.

— Думаю, Элли должна тебе подойти. Ты же помнишь, какой она была в больнице.

— А вы в больнице, смотрю, времени зря не теряли, — фыркает Эрик, сложив руки на груди.

— Эрик, следи за языком.

— Извините.

Гостиная погружается в молчание, и Эрика, ковыряющего ногтем шов на своих новых брюках, внезапно озаряет. Элли работает в той больнице, где остался Макс. Макс, его любимейшый, ненагляднейший Макс, о котором Эрик вспоминает почти каждый день. Элли приобретает для него новое значение: она не просто должна, а очень обязана сообщить ему, где сейчас Макс, и тогда он, возможно, смирится с ее присутствием в доме.

Наконец в гостиной появляется Элли — милая улыбка, кроткий взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, припудренный маленький нос. На нее приятно смотреть, но Эрик не хочет, чтобы она путешествовала с ними, и надеется, что ее отношения с Шоу ограничатся парой визитов — в конце концов, им с Эриком скоро переезжать.

— Простите, — выдавливает Эрик, не зная, как правильно к ней обратиться. — Вы не можете подсказать, где сейчас Макс?..

Элли смотрит на него, вскидывает брови, а потом на ее розовых губах расцветает добрая улыбка.

— Эрик, милый, я… правда не знаю. Его давно забрали родители. Вы так подружились, я знаю, и мне… очень, очень жаль.

Эрика будто обливает ледяной водой. Горло перехватывает, и он отводит взгляд, чтобы Элли не увидела, как на его глаза наворачиваются слезы, но чуткая Элли все равно всё понимает.

— Эрик, Эрик, милый, я… — говорит она, пытаясь взять его за руку, но он подскакивает со стула, едва не опрокинув его, и кричит:

— Не трогайте меня! Я сказал, не трогайте!..

Эрик убегает в комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью, падает на свою кровать лицом в подушку и заливается слезами обиды и разочарования. Рыдая, осознает, что лагерь сделал его слишком чувствительным, слишком неустойчивым, слишком привязывающимся… или это просто половое созревание? В любом случае, Эрик полюбил Макса, а судьба отняла его. Точно так же, как отняла кров, свободу, детство, мать. Остался только Шоу, ненавистный, отвратительный убийца, каратель, от воли которого он зависел. Больше у Эрика никого не было.

Наплакавшись всласть, он лежит в кровати и смотрит в потолок невидящими глазами; за окном темнеет, голоса из гостиной становятся громче, к ним примешивается игривый женский смех, а потом хлопает дверь соседней комнаты — той, которую занял Шоу. Эрик отвлекается от потолка, по которому ползает маленький черный паук, и весь обращается в слух; Шоу и Элли что-то негромко обсуждают, и через некоторое время начинает скрипеть старая кровать — сначала как будто кто-то ложится на нее, потом чаще, тяжело, медленно, затем все быстрее, быстрее, так, что в шкафу возле Эриковой кровати начинает подрагивать кобальтовый сервиз, и к скрипу примешиваются короткие женские постанывания. 

Эрик лежит, слушает, всхлипывает и глотает злые слезы. 

…Элли приходит к ним еще три субботы, и Эрик, заслышав стук ее каблучков в прихожей, сразу же прячется в своей комнате, не в силах видеть ту, кто упустила Макса. На четвертую субботу вечернее распитие вина заканчивается ссорой (Эрик понимает это, услышав, как Элли плачет и кричит и как резко хлопает парадная дверь, выходит в гостиную и обнаруживает там раздраженного Шоу, который пьет вино из горлышка бутылки), и больше в их доме женщины не появляются.

*

Шоу почти никогда не остается на ночь. Если он все-таки и решает остаться, то, просыпаясь утром, Эрик обычно обнаруживает в столовой накрытый крышкой завтрак и пустые бутылки из-под спиртного, которые выпивает за ночь не пьянеющий Шоу. Вся еда, которая хранится у них в запасах, предназначена для Эрика, и ее довольно немного, в то время как себе Шоу не берет фактически ничего кроме сладостей и алкоголя.

В определенный момент их совместной жизни Шоу перестает возвращаться под утро, и Эрик оказывается в одиночестве фактически на целый день. Утро, в которое он первый раз остается без Шоу и заботливой соседки, серое и пасмурное, и Эрик, разлепив глаза, подходит к окну, забирается на подоконник и сидит на нем, вглядываясь в режущую серость розовую полоску света, слабо брезжащую за домами. Ему следовало бы поторопиться, но он чувствует себя слишком уставшим. Умывается водой из кружки, потому что не хочет идти в ванную — не так, как учил Шоу, — натягивает одежду и выходит из комнаты. По утрам квартира всегда кажется ему пустой и огромной, особенно просторная столовая и бесконечно длинный коридор. Только сейчас он задумывается о том, что будет есть; вчера Шоу, уходя, не заикнулся о завтраке и даже не пожелал ему доброй ночи. Перспектива на весь день остаться без еды совсем не нравится Эрику, и он тут же начинает нервничать. Буфет оказывается пуст, хотя еще вчера в нем лежали сладости — видимо, их взял Шоу, Эрик видел, как он подходил к буфету и брал из него что-то. Он ищет дальше. Находит только стоящие у комода пустые бутылки из-под бренди — и больше ничего. Шкафы оказываются пусты, это только подогревает его беспокойство. Вдруг он замечает, что на одном из столов стоит что-то, накрытое блестящей крышкой. Открыв, находит свой завтрак — холодный омлет и жареные сосиски — и еду для школы. Садясь завтракать, он чувствует, как в душе разливается спокойствие.

…Засыпать, видя тонкое световое лезвие из-под двери его кабинета, довольно непривычно, и Эрик порой долгие часы проводит без сна, ворочаясь с боку на бок. Бессонница часто донимает его, когда в квартире по ночам есть посторонние. Он определенно не из тех детей, которые боятся темноты и одиночества; темнота — его верный спутник и друг, в ней можно прятаться, сосредотачиваться, думать, молчать и курить, можно даже читать, если рядом есть лампа или хотя бы огарок свечи. Одиночество всегда сопутствует ей. Эрику нравится быть наедине с собой как с единственным человеком, с которым комфортно молчать. Еще ему было просто молчать со Шмидтом, когда тот был поглощен своими бесконечными бумагами и записями, — но не с Шоу, молодым, строгим и энергичным.

Кошмары мучают Эрика так же часто, как и бессонница. Шоу говорит, что он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы засыпать сразу же после пробуждения, но у кошмаров слишком удушливое послевкусие, наваливающееся марой, давящее, стесняющее грудь. Только после кошмаров Эрик действительно до дрожи боится темноты: в ней тени оживают, а предметы приобретают новые подвижные формы.

После одного из таких кошмаров Эрик резко просыпается и, тяжело дыша, садится на кровати. Он не помнит сна, но подушка мокрая от слез, а накатывающий слепой ужас заставляет цепенеть. Шоу наверняка будет недоволен, очень недоволен его трусостью, но Эрику плевать. Ему слишком страшно. Он поднимается с кровати, по-глупому опасаясь, что живущее под ней неведомое существо в темноте ухватит его за лодыжку покрытой струпьями рукой, доходит до двери и рывком открывает ее, рывком же закрывает у себя за спиной. В коридоре царит кромешная сине-черная тьма, и страх пробирается сквозь нее, липкий и холодный.

Что Эрик скажет Шоу? Он пока не знает. Ему чертовски сильно хочется просто повиснуть у него на шее и не отпускать, пока страх не отступит, и хотя Шоу этого не выносит, такой вариант развития событий кажется Эрику наиболее подходящим. Возможно, стоит выпить снотворного или стакан ненавистного горячего молока, думает он, подкрадываясь к двери кабинета и цепляясь взглядом за полоску спасительного света, виднеющуюся из-под нее. В коридоре все еще слишком темно, и Эрик быстро нащупывает в темноте выключатель и включает бра над зеркалом. Пространство окрашивается в пастельные желтоватые тона, и на душе становится легче, но память о неизвестном кошмаре все еще заполняет голову и не позволяет думать о чем-нибудь еще.

Эрик подносит руку к натертой дверной скобе и думает о том, что спокойно мог бы отпереть дверь с помощью своей силы, будь она заперта на замок. Он так и не накрывает скобу ладонью, отдергивает руку и прислушивается. Ему кажется, что он слышит какие-то странные звуки, доносящиеся из кабинета, и неизвестность подогревает страх. Звуки напоминают прерывистое дыхание, и Эрик около минуты стоит и пытается понять, что происходит. Кроме неизвестности его нервирует еще и черная дверь, приоткрытая в конце коридора; кажется, будто из-за нее вот-вот что-то выскользнет.

Так и не сумев определить природу звуков, Эрик решает наконец открыть дверь. Не стучится — стук посреди ночи наверняка напугает Шоу, если он, конечно, вообще когда-нибудь боится, — решает просто тихо ее приоткрыть. Механизм срабатывает под действием его силы, дверь не издает ни скрипа. Эрик, прищурив один глаз, глядит в образовавшуюся щелку и видит включенную настольную лампу, книги, документы и Шоу, склонившегося над столом. То, что Эрик осознает пару мгновений спустя, впечатляет его до глубины души: Шоу плачет. Эрик видит, как он всхлипывает и как вздрагивают его плечи; он настолько поглощен своими рыданиями, что даже не замечает, как приоткрывается дверь в кабинет. Горький мужской плач из уст этого человека звучит для Эрика до безумия странно — он плачет навзрыд, тихо постанывая.

Эрик чувствует себя случайно приоткрывшим завесу какой-то страшной личной тайны и очень смущается этого. В этот момент обычно недосягаемый и безупречный Шоу кажется ему очень уязвимым и человечным.

— Господин доктор?.. — робко произносит Эрик, скрипнув отворяемой дверью.

Всхлипывания прекращаются, Шоу отнимает руки от покрасневшего лица и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Привет, Эрик. Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, и Эрик слышит усилие в его дрожащем голосе. — Тебе не спится?

— Мне приснился кошмар, не могу уснуть, — отвечает Эрик. — Господин доктор, вы… вы плачете?

Это выходит за рамки его понимания. Что могло заставить Шоу разрыдаться посреди ночи, что за крах или глобальная катастрофа? У Эрика холодеет в груди, когда он перебирает в голове возможные поводы; где им придется провести следующую ночь — на улице, за решеткой или в самой преисподней?

— Да, — Шоу кивает. — Ты каждый раз так удивляешься, будто я лишен человеческих эмоций. Плакать — это совершенно естественно.

Он судорожно вздыхает, достает платок и стирает слезы с лица, закончив, зажимает в складках нос и высмаркивается. Эрик покорно ждет, пока он закончит приводить себя в порядок, не осмеливаясь задать свой главный вопрос.

— Почему вы плакали? Что-то произошло?..

— Почему? — необычно ласково переспрашивает Шоу — кажется, горячие слезы растопили его сердце. — Я же не сплю, Эрик. За время бодрствования у меня накапливаются эмоции, которые периодически надо выплескивать.

От сердца отлегает так стремительно, что у Эрика от облегчения едва не начинает кружиться голова.

— И часто вы так плачете посреди ночи? — неуверенно спрашивает он, опасаясь, что Шоу недоговаривает.

— Не очень часто.

— Вы точно плачете просто так? — все-таки интересуется Эрик, хотя негласные правила запрещают слишком назойливый интерес. — Вы говорите все как есть, господин доктор, нам не о чем беспокоиться?..

— Да, мой мальчик, все в порядке, — Шоу выдавливает такую же ненатуральную, как и его странная ласковость, улыбку. — Тебя снова мучают кошмары?

— Да, — Эрик кивает.

— Помнишь, что именно приснилось? — спрашивает Шоу, пытаясь казаться участливым.

Эрик качает головой.

— Мне страшно, — говорит он, — я не могу заснуть из-за этого. Вы не могли бы посидеть со мной?

Обычно Шоу отмахивается, когда Эрик просит его о чем-то подобном, но в этот раз он слишком растроган, чтобы отказать, и Эрик пользуется этим. Когда Шоу присаживается на край его кровати, Эрик переползает с подушки к нему на колени, ложится головой на жесткое бедро и лежит так; Шоу подавляет прерывистый вздох и машинально поглаживает его по макушке.

Эта ночь оставляет послевкусие еще более резкое, чем ночные кошмары.

*

В новой квартире не оказывается широких побеленных подоконников, на которые можно забираться с ногами, зажимая в зубах зажженую сигарету; в новой квартире оказывается старое пианино из темного дерева, и Эрик понимает, что обречен на гаммы, нотные тетради и болящие пальцы с того самого момента, как Шоу замечает чертово пианино. Он тут же облюбовывает его и играет что-то на пробу. Эрик впервые видит его за инструментом, но не удивляется, как не удивился бы игре на скрипке или верховой езде — Шоу принадлежит к числу людей, которые умеют все.

— Замечательно, просто замечательно, — радостно говорит Шоу, поднимаясь и закрывая крышку, и следующие его слова подтверждают опасения: — Я должен научить тебя играть. Почему это раньше не пришло мне в голову.

Эрик ощущает, словно его сердце резко падает вниз — так исчезает последняя надежда. Шоу всегда выдумает ему занятие; он горазд на творческие идеи, будь то заучивание стихов английских поэтов или та же игра на фортепьяно.

Его сила к тому времени разрастается и сгущается, как грозовое облако; он поднимает в воздух автомобиль, сплетает из тонких пластин браслет, отливает грубый медный цветок и становится виновником нескольких аварий, в том числе одной железнодорожной, и во время каждой из них погибают люди. Идеи с убийствами всегда принадлежат Шоу, творческие же мысли Эрика в основном всегда находятся вдали от разрушения, вернее, он думает о хаосе, но никогда не делает ничего без разрешения. Он не хочет быть легкомысленным и пока еще считает погибших — погибших, а не убитых, так Шоу называет это.

Он неожиданно находит ключ к мастерству, и он совсем не в нотах и не в его ноющих руках. Струны пианино поддаются его силе, живые и уступчивые, поют для него; тягучая мелодия натянутых струн куда слаще для его ушей, чем резкая — холодных продолговатых клавиш. Когда Шоу устраивает ему первый зачет, Эрик кладет руки на колени и извлекает из инструмента музыку, не коснувшись его и пальцем. Шоу скептически смотрит на клавиши, мелькающие под невидимой рукой, переводит взгляд на Эрика. Он не впечатлен.

— Это все очень хорошо, Эрик, но ты должен уметь работать в первую очередь руками, — он качает головой. — Такое никуда не годится.

Музыка обрывается. Эрик стискивает пальцами ткань своих брюк, и струны тянутся и стонут следом за его движением.

— Не ломай инструмент, — приказывает Шоу.

— О, я починю его, если на то пойдет, — огрызается Эрик и не дает ему сделать себе замечание. — Вы говорили, что я талантлив, уникален. Я потратил много часов на то, чтобы освоить это, я развиваю свой талант, так почему же вы недовольны?

— Потому что я требовал не этого, Эрик. Покажи мне, что могут твои руки. Я должен видеть, что ты умеешь. И не смей помогать себе, ясно?

Эрик стискивает зубы и наконец отпускает металл. Он начинает играть. Под его неумелой рукой клавиши плачут, а струны стонут еще пуще прежнего.

Шоу качает головой и выглядит разочарованным.

— Я ждал от тебя большего, — опечаленно говорит он.

— Я показал вам большее, господин доктор, вас оно не устроило, — шипит Эрик так, что Шоу почти его не слышит.

*

— Эрик, послушай меня внимательно.

Он всегда слушает Шоу внимательно. Иногда слишком внимательно: прислушивается ко всем его словам, ловит каждое, запоминает все, что он говорит, насколько хватает памяти — от случайно брошенных фраз до песенки, которую он рассеянно мурлыкает себе под нос. Сильнее всего запоминаются те слова, которые Шоу говорит твердо и без улыбки, и сейчас он говорит именно так. Значит, предстоит действительно серьезный разговор.

— Слушаю вас, господин доктор.

Он не ждет, пока Шоу попросит его подняться, молча встает из кресла и делает несколько шагов. Шоу стоит напротив, метрах в двух с половиной, и Эрик рассматривает его щегольский костюм, не решаясь взглянуть на лицо.

— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста в понимании Шоу — форма приказа; сказано требовательным тоном, значит, он напряжен или недоволен. У Эрика холодеет в груди. Он сглатывает и медленно поднимает глаза, на секунду встречаясь своими с его, и тут же соскальзывает сначала на нос, потом на плотно сомкнутые губы, потом на седые виски. Ему страшно заставить себя еще раз пересечься с ним взглядом — у Шоу ледяные синие глаза, он смотрит холодно, не мигая.

— Не надо отводить взгляд.

— Прошу прощения.

Эрику приходится превозмочь себя. Взгляд Шоу, когда тот не улыбается, завораживает. Под ним он цепенеет, как кролик перед удавом.

Добившись своего, Шоу растягивает губы; глаза сощуриваются и немного теплеют, и смотреть в них становится не так страшно. Ему почему-то всегда кажется важным зрительный контакт.

— Помнишь, как я просил тебя остановить пулю, Эрик? — мягким голосом начинает он и делает шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние. Эрик косится на его протянувшуюся ладонь и ждет, что она опустится ему на плечо, но этого не происходит — Шоу останавливается.

— Помню, господин доктор.

— Все последние разы ты справлялся с этим заданием на отлично.

Шоу наклоняется и вытаскивает из верхнего ящика письменного стола заряженный револьвер. Эрик с самого начала знал, где этот револьвер находится, но не ожидал, что он не просто понадобится им сегодня, но еще и так скоро; ему казалось, что упражнения со стрельбой уже давно пройдены.

— Что вы хотите сделать? — спрашивает Эрик. — Я думал, с этим заданием покончено. Оно кажется мне очень простым.

Слишком простым.

— Хорошо, — Шоу снова улыбается. — Это хорошо, Эрик, если это задание кажется тебе простым. Значит, ты справишься так же легко, если я немного его усложню. Например, вот так.

Шоу приставляет дуло револьвера к виску, продолжая улыбаться, и взводит курок.

Время останавливается. В ушах начинает стучать кровь, лоб над бровями слегка покалывает, и Эрику кажется, что у него кружится голова. Голос Шоу становится приглушенным, таким, будто он стоит в другом конце комнаты, а произносимые им слова медленно бледнеют, съеживаются, теряют смысл. Эрик мажет туманным взглядом по его руке, держащей рукоять, пальцу, лежащему на крючке, изогнутым в слащавой улыбке губах и сетке мелких морщин в уголках прищуренных глаз. Еще год назад Шоу выглядел гораздо моложе.

— Я сосчитаю до трех и выстрелю. Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать. Готов?

Он не готов. Шоу, должно быть, шутит. Шоу, не терпящий неуместного юмора в любых его проявлениях, шутит, разыгрывает его?.. Нет, конечно нет. Он может поглощать энергию, поэтому ничего не произойдет. У Эрика нет шансов: он собственными глазами видел, как Шоу выставлял руку, и пули падали, коснувшись его ладони.

— Пуля не ранит вас, — глухо выдавливает Эрик.

— Ранит, если я захочу.

— И вы захотите?

Шоу не отвечает.  
Эрик с трудом сглатывает, потому что слюна становится вязкой и горчащей.

— Я не могу так рисковать.

— Рисковать, мой мальчик? — Шоу смеется. — Ты называешь это риском? Тебе под силу поднять автомобиль, Эрик.

— Я сделал это всего один раз.

— Тем не менее, автомобиль не сравнится с револьвером. — Как и согнутые ворота в Аушвице однажды не сравнились с той монетой, которая стоила жизни его матери; она, маленькая, нагревшаяся от тела, лежит у Эрика за пазухой. — Ты улыбался, когда останавливал пули в сантиметре от собственного носа.

— До этого вы еще ни разу не позволяли мне рисковать вашей жизнью, господин доктор.

Эрик, подняв глаза и мельком зацепив лицо Шоу, видит у него на губах теплую, отцовскую улыбку вместо прежней слащавой.

— Раньше я считал, что ты недостаточно подготовлен. Тогда это было бы слишком трудно для тебя.

— А теперь?

— Теперь ты готов.

Шоу не любит долгих разговоров за исключением тех, что перетекают в его монологи, но Эрик сейчас достаточно взволнован, чтобы об этом не беспокоиться. В данный момент он отчаянно пытается заставить себя поверить в реальность происходящего. Судя по тому, что его почти лихорадит, это всего лишь сон. Сейчас он наверняка лежит, взмокший, раскинувшись в жаркой смятой постели; сейчас наверняка придет Шоу, взволнованный криками, приложит ладонь к его горячему лбу, и Эрик проснется. Тот Шоу, который никогда бы не приставил к виску револьвера, не сказал бы ему: моя жизнь в твоих руках, мой мальчик, делай с ней что хочешь, теперь все зависит только от твоего желания.

Безусловно, это сон. И Эрику не хочется просыпаться.

— Вы правда настолько мне доверяете?

— Да, Эрик. Не подведи меня, хорошо?

Дуло револьвера снова упирается в висок Шоу.

— Х… хорошо, господин доктор.

— Сосредоточься. У тебя рассеянный взгляд.

— Да, господин доктор.

— Ты побледнел. Все в порядке?

— Я боюсь, что у меня не выйдет. Что что-то пойдет не так.

— Твоя главная задача — остановить механизм, не дать ему сработать. Это очень просто, Эрик, ты делал это уже не один раз. То, что со мной что-то может случиться, не должно тебя волновать. Ты должен осознавать это, но оставаться спокойным — волнение может отрицательно повлиять на исход, если ты понимаешь, о чем я; у тебя в жизни еще будут ситуации, когда тебе придется серьезно рисковать и при этом оставаться хладнокровным.

Эрик судорожно кивает. Он понимает, как же.

— Ты понял, что тебе нужно сделать? Точно справишься?

Эрик кивает снова.

— Скажи: «Понял вас».

— Понял вас, господин доктор.

— Умница, — Шоу вмиг серьезнеет. — Ладно, Эрик, я считаю. Стреляю на счет «три».

Проходят годы, а Эрик никак не может перестать прокручивать эту сцену раз за разом. В его голове все происходит нарочито медленно, картинно: сначала он слышит выстрел, потом — видит брызг крови, как разлетаются внутренности черепа, как обмякший безликий Шоу сваливается на стол, утягивая за собой, пачкая кровью и взметая в воздух кипы бумаг, соскальзывает на пол и нелепо растягивается, похожий на поломанную куклу. Эрик делает все так же медленно, неспешно, спокойно, как это делал сам Шоу рядом с трупом его матери — подходит так близко, что носок его ботинка почти касается безвольно протянутой руки, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит на него до полного удовлетворения. В его голове не нужно бежать, не нужно прятаться, не нужно беспокоиться, никто не прибегает на выстрел, не поднимает шума — можно до бесконечности видеть, изучать, исследовать смерть, наслаждаться ею снова и снова, наблюдая за тем, как убийца его матери казнит сам себя.

В одном из вариантов он растягивает удовольствие: делает так, что Шоу осекается и только ранит себя; пока он корчится на полу в крови и ошметках, Эрик внимательно рассматривает его причудливую рану, а потом широко улыбается и говорит, подражая: «Вы поступили очень глупо, доктор. Я разочарован. Не стоило доверять свою жизнь человеку, у которого отняли все — вот вы и поплатились. Я оставил вам время хорошенько подумать над своим поведением». Сложно сказать, слышит ли Шоу его в этот момент, но он точно может его видеть. Эрик без страха, с холодным любопытством смотрит на его лицо, некрасиво искаженное болью — точно так же Шоу смотрел во время опытов, после которых Эрик обычно терял сознание. Вдоволь насмотревшись, улыбается снова, искренне, без доли злорадства.

…Шоу выжимает крючок спустя пару секунд, даже не вздрогнув. Ничего не происходит.


	3. Стыд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sufjan Stevens – Mystery Of Love  
> 90sFlav – Call Me

Когда они добираются до Аргентины, Эрик уже почти без акцента владеет английским, постепенно осваивает испанский и учит еще пару не родных ему языков — они даются ему так же легко, как и некоторые точные науки, хотя больше всего сложностей возникает с идиомами; занятия не проходят даром, и Шоу доволен.

— Мы поедем в Штаты, — Шоу ставит его перед фактом, даже не дав освоиться.

— Скоро? — спрашивает Эрик, пригубляя исходящую ароматным паром чашку из тонкого фарфора. Он видел, сколько стоили такие сервизы на прилавках магазинов — целое состояние, и постоянно опасается, что может неосторожным движением разбить ее.

— Через пару лет — как повезет, но точно поедем, — заявляет Шоу, отвлекаясь, и Эрику почему-то становится легче.

— Вы так сказали, что я подумал, будто это будет совсем скоро, — говорит он.

— Нет, конечно, мы только переехали.

Эрику чертовски интересно абсолютно все вокруг. Аргентина совсем не похожа на Европу, за пределы которой он в жизни не выезжал, здесь все другое — люди, природа, климат, менталитет, порядки. Даже переход в новую школу не кажется таким уж и плохим. Освоение оборачивается познанием, и удивительно быстро проходят даже акклиматизация и привыкание к новой обстановке.

— Не думай, что нам долго придется задерживаться в этом доме, — Шоу бросает взгляд на трещину на потолке, возле которой темнеет грязно-желтое пятно. — У меня есть кое-какие длительные планы, и они тебе определенно понравятся.

— Мы снова переедем? — спрашивает Эрик, не видя в переезде ничего удивительного. Он знает, что у них много денег, достаточно много, чтобы жить гораздо богаче, чем сейчас, но Шоу почему-то ими не пользуется.

— Да, переедем. Обещаю, что в таком месте ты еще никогда не жил.

Они арендуют дом у самого побережья, и Эрику нравится и в нем. Он может купаться почти когда хочет, если море не штормит, и все эти тепло, солнце, морская вода и общая атмосфера напоминают затянувшийся курорт. Но если Шоу обещает нечто большее, значит, ему можно довериться.

Шоу по-прежнему продолжает заниматься врачебной практикой, но дома теперь появляется чаще. Меньше всего Эрику нравится ужинать с ним, потому что Шоу со своими нравоучениями ни на минуту не оставляет его в покое.

— Держи приборы правильно, — говорит он, когда Эрик отправляет в рот кусок стейка.

— Зачем? Мы ведь…

— И не говори с набитым ртом.

Эрик молча дожевывает. Он вспоминает, как на прошлой неделе Шоу предложил ему сбить низко пролетавший самолет; Эрик попытался дотянуться до него и в итоге отказался. Не только потому, что не чувствовал в себе сил притянуть на землю такую махину, но и в силу некоторых соображений. Идеи Шоу иногда кажутся безумными, и он ведет себя так, будто им совершенно ничего не может помешать, будто упавший прямо напротив дома самолет — нечто естественное вроде мертвой птицы. Такие странности всегда были и остаются во вкусе Шоу, но порой он правда перегибает палку.

Как-то раз, еще в Европе, Шоу приказал Эрику сбить себя машиной, приволочь целый автомобиль и бросить в себя на скорости. Труднее всего было найти автомобиль, исчезновением которого никто не озаботился бы, и место, где можно было бы все это провернуть, но они вдвоем справились с этим заданием. Эрик помнил, как оглушительно скрежетал металл и как в один миг все взорвалось, заискрилось, засверкало огнем, когда машина впечаталась в Шоу, помнил экстаз на лице Шоу, когда обломки наконец разлетелись в стороны, а энергетическая сфера в его руках растворилась.

— Это приятно? — спросил Эрик, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

— Лучшее чувство на свете. Самое большое из удовольствий, — ответил Шоу, на лице его застыло блаженное выражение. — Не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь испытать нечто подобное.

Эрик только хмыкнул; он сможет. Для него нет ничего приятнее работы с металлом, ничего приятнее обладания этой шестой стихией и беспрекословного подчинения многотонных масс. Наверняка приятны еще и чувственные удовольствия, алкоголь и вещества, но Эрик больше чем уверен, что ничто из этих постыдных наслаждений не сравнится с величием его силы, ощущением ее безграничности.

Сейчас все это кажется таким далеким, пока Эрик сидит за столом напротив Шоу и пережевывает свой ужин. Когда Шоу делает еще одно бессмысленное замечание, он вскидывается.

— Почему вы каждый раз садитесь со мной за стол, если вам не нужно есть? Только чтобы меня контролировать?

— Мне нравится вкус пищи, — спокойно отвечает Шоу, отрезая темное мясо и накалывая его на вилку. — Не могу отказать себе в этом удовольствии.

— Признайтесь, вы просто переводите продукты, — фыркает Эрик.

— У нас достаточно денег, чтобы прокормить двух мужчин, Эрик. Слишком жесткое, — замечает Шоу, глядя на стейк.

— Вы научили меня так его готовить, — огрызается Эрик. — Тогда почему мы сидим вот здесь, — он обводит пространство рукой с зажатой в ней вилкой, — а не на какой-нибудь вилле?

Шоу молча жует.

— Всему свое время, — наконец сдержанно говорит он.

*

Теперь у них есть собственная большая вилла, садовник и кто-то еще, и Эрик внезапно оказывается частью высшего общества, одним из тех богатых самовлюбленных ленивцев, которых не понимал с самого детства. Шоу и до этого общался с важными, как индюки, мужчинами в дорогих костюмах, но все это происходило вне их обшарпанного дома, а теперь высокопоставленные важные гости наносят визиты чуть ли не по несколько раз в неделю, и Эрик чувствует себя некомфортно. Огромное пространство и дорогие интерьеры кажутся ему какими-то неестественными, чужими после тесных арендованных квартирок, в которых они жили все это время. Ему постоянно думается, что на этой вилле они лишь гости. Теперь они спокойно пользуются деньгами со счетов, и Эрик никак не может привыкнуть к неожиданной роскоши.

— Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, — говорит Шоу, рукой приобнимая его за плечи. Не слишком типичный для Шоу жест — так приобнимают скорее старых друзей, — но достаточно покровительственный, чтобы Эрик не задумался об этом дольше чем на секунду. Шоу вообще часто касается его, как будто тактильный контакт является важной частью дрессировки: трогает за плечо, когда хочет привлечь внимание, между лопаток, когда заставляет выпрямить спину, за руку, много касается лица — подбородок, челюсть, лоб, щеки. Однажды он прикоснулся к его лбу губами, пробуя температуру; Эрику тогда было около четырнадцати, и он запомнил это на всю жизнь — оно стало для него откровением и плохим воспоминанием о матери.

— Это Эмма Фрост, дочь моего делового партнера.

Девушка, стоящая у колонны, поднимает взгляд и сражает Эрика наповал. У нее не синие глаза, как у Шоу, а светло-голубые, но такие же холодные и пронзительные. Красивое лицо, еще совсем детское и нежное, идеальная укладка, пепельный блонд. Она напоминает Эрику Шоу, словно она дочь не одного из этих бесчисленных людей в костюмах, которых Эрик теперь видит чуть ли не каждый день, а дочь Шоу. Эта Эмма Фрост ненамного старше Эрика — выглядит лет на двадцать, но смотрится такой взрослой, что Эрик вдруг начинает стыдиться самого себя.

— Эмма, — окликает ее Шоу. Она медленно переводит на него взгляд, и на её бледных губах расцветает наигранная легкая улыбка, которой могут улыбаться только самые красивые женщины. — Это Эрик Леншерр, мой сын.

Эрик останавливается и прячет руки в карманы. Он знает правила приличия, но это не избавляет его от неловкости.

— Рада знакомству, — мягко говорит Эмма, и по голосу ей можно дать не больше шестнадцати. — Ты же знаешь, что при мне тебе не обязательно лгать, — говорит она Шоу, и Эрик не сразу понимает, что она имеет в виду.

— Ах, точно, — Шоу как-то заискивающе улыбается, — постоянно забываю об этом. Это дело привычки, дорогая Эмма.

Они обмениваются приторными улыбками.

— Я тоже рад, — выдавливает Эрик, осознавая, что его не слушают. Кажется, часть манер Шоу все-таки упустил.

— Эрик, — говорит Шоу, и сладкая улыбка сменяется сжатыми в линию губами, когда он на мгновение замолкает, — я не просто так познакомил тебя с Эммой. Я хочу, чтобы ты показал ей то, что умеешь. Будь добр, сделай это.

Эрик только фыркает. Ему хватает косого взгляда, чтобы поднять в воздух металлическую статуэтку балерины, стоящую на полке. Он простирает руку, и статуэтка сама опускается к нему на ладонь. Эмма глядит на все это с вежливым интересом, у Шоу же лучатся глаза; он явно очень горд собой и совсем немного — Эриком.

— Ну, что я говорил? — радостно говорит он Эмме.

— Неплохо, но недостаточно, — все так же вежливо отвечает Эмма. По голосу чувствуется, что она нисколько не впечатлена.

— Можем продолжить спектакль, если ты не согласна поверить мне на слово.

— Я верю тебе, просто я видела кое-что посильнее, — говорит Эмма.

— Ладно, пусть будет по-твоему. Кстати, впечатли его, — говорит Шоу, указывая на Эрика ладонью. Эрик тут же напрягается, потому что не понимает, что происходит.

Эмма чуть прищуривает глаза, в упор глядя на Эрика, и Эрик смотрит в ответ, не понимая, в чем дело. Наконец она переводит глаза на Шоу, будто сверяясь с ним; Шоу кивает, и она смотрит на Эрика снова.

— Два-один-четыре-семь-восемь-два, — вдруг произносит она.

Эрик не понимает, зачем ей вдруг понадобился его лагерный номер, чем это должно его впечатлить и откуда вообще она его узнала — он не показывал ей руку, да и вряд ли она успела бы его запомнить, даже если бы случайно заметила, но не возражает.

— Слишком просто, — чуть разочарованно говорит Шоу. — Этим ты его не удивишь.

— Я могу рассказать тебе о некоторых интимных подробностях его жизни, но не думаю, что он будет рад.

Эмма хихикает, и Эрик напрягается.

— Какого черта тут творится? — наконец не сдерживается он.

— Эмма — телепат, — со вздохом говорит Шоу. — Умеет читать мысли, передавать их и многое другое.

Это ошеломляет Эрика. Ему вдруг оказывается нечего сказать и нечего подумать, как будто эта Эмма Фрост внедрилась к нему в мозг и выудила оттуда все мысли до единой; впрочем, возможно, так оно и есть.

— Как это? — наконец спрашивает он.

— Очень просто, — улыбается Шоу. — Она читает твои мысли каждый раз, когда так щурится. Не знаю, как ты, но я еще и чувствую это… Ох, прости, дорогая, я случайно раскрыл Эрику твой секрет. Кстати, этот прищур очень тебя выдает.

— Я не обижаюсь, — говорит Эмма, и Эрику кажется, что она щурится.

— Вы американка? — спрашивает он, думая о том, что она наверняка предугадала этот вопрос и уже знает следующий.

«Да, милый», — говорит голос Эммы в его голове.

Эрик от неожиданности дергается и хватается за голову. Это похоже на голоса в голове, на внутренний голос и на черт знает что одновременно — слишком много всего. Шоу вскидывает брови, а Эмма улыбается уголками губ.

— Я тоже американец, Эрик, ты знал это? — спрашивает Шоу, когда Эрик наконец разгибается.

Эрик вновь опешивает и только тяжело дышит, переводя взгляд с Шоу на Эмму.

— Я думал, вы немец, — говорит он. — Вы всегда брали себе немецкие фамилии, я думал, вы…

— Мне достаточно лет для того, чтобы я стал очень похож на немца, мой мальчик, — отвечает Шоу.

Эмма снова хихикает, а Эрик лишь пожимает плечами.

*

У Эрика есть определенное количество пережитых им симпатий. Он помнит каждую — хранит их, как открытки от старых друзей, все они памятные и дорогие сердцу. Большинство — сильные, потому что Эрик довольно влюбчивый.

У этих симпатий есть одна особенность, маленькая, но отвратительная: Эрику нравятся юноши. Исключительно юноши. Он не знает, что делать с этим; девушки тоже нравятся ему, но влюбленности в них короткие и никогда не запоминаются надолго, в отличие от симпатий к юношам (тем более, с девушками Эрик почти не находит общего языка). В любом случае, он очень надеется, что это — возрастное и проходящее.

Самый первый мальчик понравился Эрику, когда ему было около пяти, и с пяти лет Эрик стабильно влюблялся в кого-нибудь раз в сезон; взаимностью ответил по-прежнему только Макс. В тот год он по-настоящему влюблялся целых два раза: первый — в Макса, а второй — в соседа в одной из съемных квартир; в то тяжелое время они с Шоу были в бегах, Эрик мучился кошмарами во сне и наяву и никак не мог отгородиться от воспоминаний об ужасах лагеря, надолго оставался наедине с самим собой и почти не выходил на улицу. Этот юноша был соседом в одной из их бесконечных съемных квартир, в которых они никогда не задерживались надолго, — и как же больно было Эрику от осознания того, что им вскоре придется переехать, и этот прекрасный юноша навсегда окажется воспоминанием. Он и вправду был прекрасен: блондинистые, совсем светлые, почти льняные, отросшие вьющиеся волосы, породистое лицо, зеленые глаза и крупный нос с изысканной выразительной горбинкой. Эрик видел его лишь изредка, но этого хватило, чтобы по уши влюбиться. Его влюбленность в кого-то всегда рождалась медленно, распускалась, как бутон — постепенно, неторопливо, лепесток за лепестком; сначала он просто постоянно наблюдал за сыном соседей, потом он начал казаться ему красивым, потом наблюдать за ним стало вдруг увлекательно и трепетно, потом каждое его появление стало вызывать томящую дрожь — и Эрик пропал. Он написал пару стихов, хотя совершенно ничего не смыслил в стихосложении — это были стихи от чистого сердца, глупые и искренние стихи отчаянно влюбленного мальчишки, и тоскливо-безнадежные, потому что Эрик знал, что эти стихи никогда не достигнут того, кому посвящены. Потом Эрик все-таки решился, кое-как запечатал один из листков в конверт, написал на нем имя своего возлюбленного и подбросил его под дверь, надеясь, что письмо найдет адресат, а не кто-то из членов его семьи; через пару часов письмо исчезло, и Эрик обыскал все углы, надеясь, что не найдет там выброшенного запечатанного или распечатанного письма, и, к своему счастью, так ничего и не нашел. Он был так счастлив, что даже расплакался и от нервного восторга скурил весь недельный запас краденых сигарет. Это было счастье такое же безнадежное и печальное, как и стихи, потому что золотоволосый юноша из соседней квартиры наверняка либо даже не стал читать письмо, либо посмеялся и изорвал ненужный лист вместе с конвертом на длинные лоскуты; но письмо попало к нему, и Эрик был безумно этому рад. Когда они переехали, он долго не мог забыть его, много плакал и грустил, и Шоу никак не мог взять в толк, что же так его расстроило.

Были еще несколько мальчиков, все — красивые: Гензель — сказочное имя, пятнадцать лет, черный ежик и смоляные дьявольские глаза, Томас — около тринадцати, медные веснушки, наглая рыжина и золото в радужке, Жан — семнадцать, гетерохромия (глаза — желто-зеленый и светло-карий), греческий профиль и изумительный мелодичный голос (он жил этажом выше, Эрик часто слышал, как он пел, и почти не понимал его речи, потому что тогда еще слишком плохо знал французский), и еще около семи дорогих Эрику имен.

А теперь появился еще один — у него пробирающий ледяной взгляд, бледное скуластое лицо и чуть вздернутый нос, — уже совсем не мальчик, и Эрик всерьез не знает, как ему быть. В этот раз влюбленность накатывает разом и давит его, как букашку, и Эрик не может воспротивиться. Он осознает это утром за приготовлением завтрака, проведя без Шоу весь прошлый день: Шоу ему нравится — сильно, очень сильно нравится, и этому нет никаких предпосылок. За день Эрик пережил несколько чувств, от глубокой юношеской тоски до пресловутых бабочек в животе. Он прожил с Шоу несколько лет, и все эти несколько лет не испытывал к нему ничего, кроме сыновьей привязанности — а теперь мечтает о нем, и это кажется абсурдным. Мечтания не представляют из себя ничего конкретного, только сладостный трепет при воспоминании о Шоу и том, что он скоро должен вернуться. Это тянет на беспричинную однодневную влюбленность, коих у Эрика было не счесть сколько, поэтому он считает беспокойство беспричинным и старается подавить его.

Наконец Шоу возвращается. Эрик помогает ему снять верхнюю одежду и вкладывает в это действие какой-то особенный смысл; Шоу кажется ему равнодушным, потому что почти не обращает на него внимания и после пары слов идет к себе в кабинет, отказавшись от еды, и Эрик волнуется еще сильнее прежнего. Он уходит наверх в свою комнату, долго сидит на кровати, обняв колени и слегка раскачиваясь, как душевнобольной, а после берет тонкую тетрадь и пишет в ней огрызком карандаша:

«Доктор»

Зачеркивает слово «доктор» в несколько полос — он почему-то до сих пор называет его так. Не по имени или фамилии, а именно «доктор», как в старые недобрые. Этот пережиток прошлого кажется Эрику лишним и вместе с тем каким-то слишком привычным.

Он пишет снова:

«Мне нравится»

Слишком прямо. Эрик вновь зачеркивает. Решает, что на третий раз оставит как есть, выдыхает и записывает:

«Кажется, я влюблен»

Ставит жирную точку в качестве завершающего штриха, смахивает с тетрадного листа осевшую пыль. Звучит как-то ненатурально, бессмысленно, глупо, но Эрик хранит свое обещание, закрывает тетрадь и кладет ее в стол — до завтра, чтобы вложить в нее их следующий день, если он настанет. Раздумывая о том, почему подумал «их», а не «свой», Эрик идет в ванную, чтобы переодеться.

Настает что-то новое.

*

Эмма Фрост второй раз появляется в их доме через две недели после своего первого визита. Когда Эрик узнает, что она собирается остаться надолго, его захлестывает бешенство. Он около десяти минут бродит по террасе, продумывая гневную речь, и только потом понимает, что Эмма, скорее всего, при помощи своей телепатии слышала ее всю.

— Я против, — решительно заявляет он, ворвавшись в незапертый кабинет Шоу.

Шоу оборачивается и смотрит на него беззлобно, устало и осуждающе.

— Где твои манеры, Эрик? Разве я не учил тебя стучаться?

— Где Эмма? — вместо ответа спрашивает Эрик.

— Эрик, ты услышал меня? — голос Шоу становится твердым.

— Да, услышал, — поникшим голосом отвечает Эрик. — Извините.

— Так-то лучше, — Шоу выглядит удовлетворенным. — Эмма уехала по делам, скоро вернется.

Эрик выдыхает с облегчением.

Шоу встает из кресла, берет графин и высокий стакан, наливает в него воды, делает глоток. Прохаживается взад-вперед, мелкими глотками отпивая из стакана. Эрик закрывает дверь и присаживается на стул.

— Эрик, я понимаю, почему тебе неприятно, — говорит Шоу. — Будь я на твоем месте, я бы тоже не особенно радовался, но, поверь, так надо. Эмма хороший человек, я давно знаю ее отца…

— Он ничего не имеет против?

— Ее переезд был его идеей, — с обходительной улыбкой отвечает Шоу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Эрик, что это все — только начало. Ты должен быть готов к тому, что рано или поздно в нашем доме появятся еще больше таких людей, как мы с тобой и Эмма, потому что скоро нам понадобится собирать команду. Я объяснял это тебе уже не раз. Вдвоем мы не сможем изменить целый мир, — он отставляет стакан, освобождая руку для жеста, и Эрик смотрит на блестящие на его пальцах перстни, — и ты прекрасно это понимаешь. — Помолчав, он прибавляет: — Эмма хорошая девушка, обещаю, она тебе понравится.

Все это безумно не нравится Эрику, но он не спешит высказывать возражения. Он знал, что Шоу собирается заняться поиском мутантов, но не думал, что это произойдет вскоре после переезда. А еще их, разумеется, не двое.

— Ее отец, он знает?

— О моих планах? Знает, конечно же. Сейчас я не просто так общаюсь со столькими людьми. Мы перешли из режима ожидания в режим действия, и я не намерен останавливаться.

Шоу допивает воду из своего стакана, ставит его на тумбу и останавливается, перебирает какие-то документы. Эрик задумчиво кривит губы.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Эмма к нам переезжала. Я никогда… — он осекается, — очень давно не жил с женщинами. Мы с вами семья, — он с трудом выдавливает эти слова, — и я не готов пускать в нее кого-то еще.

— Просто представь, что Эмма — женщина, которую я люблю, — предлагает Шоу. — Моя любовница, например. Может, так тебе будет легче привыкнуть.

Эрика как током прошивает ревностью. Он садится на стуле, неестественно вытянувшись; мысль о том, что у Шоу может быть женщина, выводит его из себя, а мысль о том, что этой женщиной может стать Эмма — уничтожает. Шоу, насколько известно Эрику, всегда был любвеобилен и привлекателен, женщины всегда засматривались на него, он сменил не одну за время их с Эриком совместной жизни, но никогда еще Эрик не злился из-за этого так сильно — по вполне понятным причинам. Влюбленность в Шоу снова просыпается в нем, и он наверняка краснеет, потупив взгляд и стараясь, чтобы фигура Шоу не попала в поле зрения.

Выйдя из кабинета Шоу, Эрик взбегает по лестнице наверх, с силой пинает дверь своей комнаты, вваливается внутрь и бежит к столу. Достает из него тетрадь и пишет, от нервов покусывая карандаш:

«Не забывать об Эмме».

Она будет жить с ним на одном этаже, совершенно чужой человек и ангельски красивая женщина. В этом доме достаточно места, он огромный, и Эрик часто думал о том, что он слишком громадный для того, чтобы в нем жили только двое, но как только появился кто-то третий, оказалось, что дом на самом деле ничтожно мал. Казалось бы, за время жизни с Шоу он должен был привыкнуть к любым форс-мажорам, но сейчас он действительно не готов делить жизненное пространство с женщиной, рядом с которой ему стыдно находиться — настолько она хороша. Но, кажется, у него нет выбора.

*

— Я трахнула твоего доктора, — с улыбкой говорит Эмма.

Она живет у них четвертую неделю, и Эрик готов поклясться, что еще не встречал женщины наглее. Он, конечно, мало знает о женщинах и их характерах — всех тех девушек, с которыми общался Шоу и с которыми следом пришлось пообщаться Эрику, недостаточно, чтобы угадать нрав целого пола, но то, как ведет себя Эмма, в высшей степени поразительно. Еще ни один человек не раздражал Эрика так сильно, как она с ее неуместным сюсюканьем и манерой речи, сильно напоминающей флирт.

Услышав это, Эрик отрывает взгляд от книги и смотрит на ее недлинную белую юбку — Эмма просто сходит с ума по всему белому.

— В смысле? — это единственный вопрос, на который у него хватает слов.

— В прямом. Переспала с ним.

Мысли приходят к Эрику одна за другой: первая — что еще ни одна девушка не упоминала секс в разговоре, вторая — что Эмма наверняка лжет, третья — зачем ей это нужно, а потом нахлынывает жгучее бешенство, в котором тонет все остальное. Больше всего на свете сейчас он хочет ударить Эмму — и, о, он с удовольствием сделал бы это, разбил бы в кровь ее восхитительное лицо, не умей она превращаться в груду битого стекла и не будь он слишком хорошо воспитан.

— О, не злись, — улыбка Эммы становится обворожительной. — Так и знала, что ты начнешь ревновать. Я ведь просто хотела поделиться, только и всего.

— Я тебе не верю, — выдавливает Эрик. Что-то во взгляде Эммы говорит ему, что она не шутит и действительно переспала с Шоу. Нет, этого не может быть, все-таки решает он, она просто дразнится, она всегда так делает.

— Не верь, — Эмма пожимает плечами, — это все равно ничего не изменит.

Эрик опускает взгляд обратно в книгу и спустя несколько секунд понимает, что Эмма до сих пор стоит рядом.

— Он замечательный, — мечтательно говорит она. — Тебе бы точно понравилось.

Эрика как огнем обжигает; он кладет книгу на колени и выпрямляется. Ему вдруг становится страшно.

— Что ты, черт возьми, имеешь в виду? — спрашивает он.

— Я знаю, что ты к нему испытываешь, — вкрадчиво отвечает Эмма. — Что фантазируешь о нем и чего именно хочешь. Я же телепат, сладкий, — Эрик невольно морщится, — от меня ничего не скроешь. Не бойся, я никому не скажу.

Эрик чувствует, что начинает тяжело, с сопением, дышать от гнева. Стоящее на столике металлическое блюдо слегка подрагивает.

— Я бы с удовольствием избил тебя, — цедит он.

— Я и это знаю, милый, — Эмма улыбается и дружелюбно добавляет: — Хочешь, я расскажу, как именно все происходило? Я даже могу показать, — ее рука скользит по плечу Эрика; он со злостью хлопает ее по запястью, и Эмма отдергивает руку.

Эмма опускается на соседний шезлонг со всей своей медлительной кошачьей грацией, и Эрику кажется, что она хочет его соблазнить — так вычурно изящно она двигается.

— Я зашла к нему в кабинет, дверь была незаперта, — выдыхает она. — Это было около получаса назад. Я знала, чего хочу и зачем его жду. Он в это время был внизу, потом поднялся наверх, зашел в кабинет и увидел меня. Он спросил, что я делаю, и я ответила, что зашла взглянуть на кое-какие бумаги. Мы еще немного поговорили — снова о ненужном, о всякой формальной ерунде… Он допустил неосторожную мысль о том, что хотел бы трахнуть меня.

— Господи, прекрати, — Эрик кривится, пытаясь отгородиться от нее своей книгой. — Не хочу это слушать.

Эмма продолжает так, будто его не слышит.

— Я подумала: а почему бы и нет? Начала флиртовать с ним… Я ведь всегда хотела с ним переспать, еще с самого начала, когда увидела его впервые. В один момент он подошел ко мне, хотел взять меня за подбородок и поцеловать, но понял, что я читаю его, и остановился. Я попросила его прямо сказать, чего он от меня хочет. Вместо этого он сел в кресло и велел мне подойти, похлопав по бедру… Я подошла. Взяла со столика газету, села к нему на колени, стала читать… Помню, он постоянно хотел поцеловать меня, я не читала его мысли — он бы все равно это понял, но чувствовала, как он дышит мне в шею. Он меня не слушал, хотя я старалась, пусть и не люблю газеты. Потом я стала тереться о него, чтобы поддразнить, взяла его за руку, он переплел наши пальцы… Не помню, что было между этим и тем, как он начал целовать мои плечи, но…

— Заткнись, — шипит Эрик. Перед ним встает картина: чуть растрепанная Эмма с приоткрытым ртом, сидящая на коленях у Шоу, и Шоу, покрывающий поцелуями ее открытые плечи, такая явственная, будто ее проецировала сама Эмма. Это омерзительно и заводит одновременно.

Эмма мягко усмехается.

— Ты не представляешь, какие это эмоции, милый. Каково находиться в такой волнующей близости рядом с человеком, который страстно тебя желает, — Эрик морщится снова. — Думаю, ты хотел бы побыть на моем месте, так ведь? Разумеется, хотел бы. Сейчас ты отнекиваешься и морщишь нос, но внутри ты завидуешь мне. Понимаешь, что хотел бы пережить все то, что я сейчас рассказываю тебе. Что еще тебе рассказать из нашей пятнадцатиминутной интрижки? О том, какой у него орган? Такой, какой и должен быть у мужчины его статуса. О том, каково это — оседлать такого мужчину, разгоряченного и жаждущего? Неповторимые ощущения, которых ты никогда не испытаешь…

— Закрой рот! — выкрикивает Эрик, и неизвестно, что тревожит его больше: отвратительные речи Эммы или та зависть, то вполне понятное волнение, которые они всколыхивают в нем.

— Невежливо так разговаривать с дамой, Эрик, — Эмма щелкает языком и мелко качает головой, и Эрику кажется, что ее устами говорит Шоу. — Знаешь, что было потом? Мы с ним поцеловались. Ты целовался когда-нибудь?

Он целовался — кое-как, неумело и неполноценно, если эти взаимные частые прихватывания губ и столкновения языков вообще можно было назвать поцелуем, но все-таки целовался. С Максом, его дорогим Максом; с ним же они мастурбировали друг другу в больничной палате, и это было одно из тех дрожаще-томительных ощущений, о которых сейчас с таким наслаждением рассказывает ему Эмма.

— Вижу, что пробовал, — Эмма перестает щуриться. — Эти подростковые игры — и вполовину не то удовольствие, которое испытываешь при поцелуе с опытным, взрослым партнером.

— Прекрати флиртовать со мной, — шипит Эрик, — ты мне отвратительна.

Он не может понять, зачем она так себя ведет, почему она настолько раскрепощена и так акцентирует внимание на его влечении к Шоу. Может быть, он просто ей нравится? Возможно, но дело точно в чем-то более глубоком. В любом случае, переспать с человеком, который нравится твоей пассии, и рассказать ей об этом — довольно извращенная форма ухаживания.

— Это не флирт, милый, — Эмма берет его стакан с соком и отпивает из него. — Ты не настолько проницателен, насколько мне казалось, — она ставит стакан обратно на столик, и кубики льда жалобно звякают в нем.

— Тогда что это, можешь сказать прямо? — Эрик пытается собрать остатки своего расколотого терпения.

— Обидно видеть мужчину, который отказывается понимать намеки, — с кислой миной отвечает Эмма.

— Так это намеки? Намеки на что, черт возьми, ты можешь просто сказать мне прямо? — он не выдерживает.

— Лучше я расскажу, что мы делали после поцелуя, — Эмма тянется к стакану.

Эрик выхватывает стакан у нее из-под носа.

— Это мой, — говорит он, кивнув на стакан, и предупреждает: — Прекрати сейчас же. Я уйду, если ты не прекратишь.

— Очень впечатляюще, — Эмма насмешливо прищуривается. — Разве тебе не интересны истории о членах, ну же, Эрик? О том, как меня трогал человек, о котором ты мечтаешь?.. Его прикосновения…

Эрик вскакивает и быстрым шагом направляется прочь от террасы, а Эмма хохочет ему вслед. Зацепившись за следующую свою мысль, он разворачивается на каблуках и бросает Эмме:

— Не смей ничего ему говорить обо мне. Ни-че-го, слышишь? — и добавляет с такой неожиданной вескостью, что сам пугается твердости своих слов: — Если он узнает, я тебя прикончу.

Эмма только смеется.

Поднявшись к себе, Эрик бросается на кровать, заворачивается в покрывало и лежит так около пяти минут, хотя сегодня жарко настолько, что его пару раз донимало желание раздеться донага. Ему мучительно хочется разрыдаться, но слезы не идут, и поэтому он может только лежать, разглядывать потолок и изнывать от невыплаканных эмоций. Рассказ Эммы настолько правдив, что ему приходится бороться с жаждой найти Шоу и спросить его в лицо, трахался ли он с Эммой, и если — _конечно_ — нет, то почему она решила попудрить ему мозги.

Полежав, он поднимается и по привычке бредет к столу, достает дневник и обгрызенный карандаш, раскрывает тетрадку и думает о том, что хочет написать. Образ Шоу сам собой встает перед ним, и у Эрика наконец получается заплакать. Он плачет, утирая кулаками лицо, и слезы часто капают на желтоватый тетрадный лист.

Высморкавшись, Эрик снова берет карандаш и готовится писать. Он еще не сменил карандаш на что-либо другое, потому что в его комнате нет чернил, а искать их где-нибудь или уж тем более обращаться к Шоу ему не позволяют трепет и лень, но ежедневные записи теперь составляют не пару расплывчатых фраз, а полноценные коротенькие отрывки длиной в пару страниц его крупным овальным почерком с левым наклоном. У Эрика всегда были проблемы с изложением мыслей на письме, но симпатия к Шоу сподвигает его учиться благозвучию речи и сложению отдельных мыслей в законченные рассказы.

Он плачет из-за Шоу уже в который раз, в который раз Шоу уже доводит его до слез, сам того не зная. Вообще-то он редко плачет с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать, и каждый раз это происходит исключительно по вине Шоу, будь то острые слова или ненужные мысли — более весомых поводов для беспокойства у него теперь нет. Кажется, мужчина — а Эрик теперь ближе к мужчине, чем к мальчику — не должен плакать, но Эрику наплевать. Идеальный настоящий мужчина не должен делать очень многое из того, чем регулярно грешит Эрик, и у Эрика нет ни способов, ни желания как-либо бороться с этим.

Он записывает в строку главные эмоции сегодняшнего дня: «гнев», «потрясение», «зависть», «волнение» — увы, совсем не то высокодуховное волнение, о котором следовало бы подумать, а куда более животное и приземленное и вместе с тем куда более постыдное и сокровенное. Он часто испытывает подобного рода волнение, когда размышляет о Шоу вне обыденных надобностей, и это кажется ему совершенно естественной чертой — он подросток, его тело формируется и функционирует, Шоу ему нравится, и в этих реакциях нет ничего постыдного. Лишь бы это не произошло при нем самом — только и всего. Обычно настоящий Шоу не вызывает в нем такого трепета, как Шоу, состоящий из одного лишь идеального образа, и это играет Эрику на руку. Он мечает о сверхчеловеке у себя в комнате, а спускаясь вниз, встречает обыкновенного воспитанного мужчину, в меру обаятельного и поглощенного своими бесконечными заботами; пока Эрик точно не уверен, как относиться к этому факту, радоваться ли этому или же подвергать сомнению истинность своей симпатии.

Эрик записывает весь сегодняшний день, не забывает упомянуть и о мерзком разговоре с Эммой, который заносит в дневник настолько подробно, насколько позволяет память. Свой главный вопрос он выделяет жирным: «Что связывает Шоу с Эммой?», подразумевая под этим «Спала ли Эмма с Шоу?». Это маленькое расследование будет его целью на ближайшую неделю — выяснить, солгала ли она или нет.

*

Шоу не появляется за завтраком; с трудом вытерпев присутствие Эммы и выслушав пару ее неудачных острот, Эрик расправляется с едой в своей тарелке. Все время, которое они молчат, Эрик раздумывает о Шоу, о том, что вчера наговорила ему Эмма, и допускает ошибку — он никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что в ее присутствии не стоит думать о слишком личных вещах.

— Кажется, вчера я дала тебе пишу для ума на всю следующую неделю, — замечает Эмма.

Эрик отрывается от мыслей и вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Невежливо читать чужие мысли, — бубнит он, глядя в тарелку.

— А я и не читала, — отвечает Эмма, — я предположила. Просто ты выглядишь очень задумчивым.

— Я тебе не верю, — говорит Эрик, не поднимая на нее глаз.

— Не верь, — тут же откликается Эмма. Некоторые ее слова не несут в себе никакой смысловой нагрузки, она говорит просто для того, чтобы что-то сказать. Эрик не знает, считать ли это за недостаток ума, недостаток воспитания или колкость характера; в конечном счете, Шоу говорил ему, что у него самого отвратительный характер, и Эрик знает это и сам — он ничем не лучше чертовки Эммы.

— Ты мне не нравишься, ты же знаешь это? — спрашивает он, наконец отрывая взгляд от пустеющей тарелки и переводя его на Эмму. Она накалывает свой омлет на вилку, отрезая его маленькими ровными кусочками, и ест его медленно и осторожно, как десерт. Кажется, он зря упрекнул ее в отсутствии манер — их у нее в достатке, в то время как Эрик постоянно забывает что-нибудь важное и увиливает от соблюдения этикета.

— Я очень скоро тебе понравлюсь, милый Эрик, — отвечает она, дожевав, и приветливо улыбается ему. Эрик отзеркаливает ее улыбку, некрасиво оскалив зубы, но ожидаемого эффекта это не дает — Эмма смотрит на него спокойно, и улыбка не сходит с ее губ, даже когда она продолжает есть. — Меня сложно не любить.

— Сомневаюсь, — фыркает Эрик, подпирая челюсть кулаком. Говорить с Эммой ему не хочется, но интерес, который в нем пробуждает Шоу, сильнее неприязни. — Где Шоу, дома?

— Да, у себя в кабинете, — говорит Эмма. — Хочешь _что-то_ обсудить с ним?

Она точно знает, что. Наверняка предугадала это еще до того, как села за стол, или прочитала сейчас, незаметно прищурившись.

— Нет, — почему-то говорит Эрик, хотя Эмме бесполезно лгать.

У него к ней множество вопросов и ни одного одновременно. Он совсем не знает эту девушку — только что она ослепительно красива, хитра и гораздо умнее, чем кажется, как и подобает дочери влиятельного человека. Может, она начнет ему нравится, если он узнает ее немного ближе? Он представляет, что может означать это _ближе_ в понимании Эммы. И, тем более, нисколько не хочет хорошо к ней относиться — она успела наговорить ему слишком много гадостей, чтобы он захотел мириться с ее ужасным характером. Честно говоря, они все трое хороши — недосягаемый Себастьян Шоу с его холодной расчетливостью серийного убийцы и идеей фикс, ледяная леди Эмма Фрост с ее омерзительной покровительственной привычкой называть всех «милый» и «сладкий» и вечно всем недовольный угрюмый подросток Эрик Леншерр.

— Что ты думаешь о планах Шоу? — вдруг спрашивает он.

— Я? — переспрашивает Эмма так, будто о чем-то задумалась, и Эрик прекрасно понимает, что это ненужная показуха. — Я полностью с ним согласна. Он гений.

— А мне кажется, что он безумен, — говорит Эрик.

— Все гении в каком-то смысле безумны, — резонно замечает Эмма.

— Я не об этом. Мне кажется, у него ничего не выйдет. Он умеет зарабатывать деньги — с этим я не спорю, но не каждому дано изменить мир. Он сильный, влиятельный человек, у него есть амбиции, но этого недостаточно.

— Ты слишком пессимистичен, — хмыкает Эмма. — Он человек огромной внутренней силы. И очень сильный мутант. Он бессмертен, ты понимаешь это?

— Бессмертие — не эквивалент успеху. — Эрик как-то слабо осознает это. Так же слабо он осознает и то, что Шоу не нуждается в пище и сне, когда поглощает достаточное количество энергии: он просто мало ест или не ест вовсе, Эрик никогда не застает его спящим, и только.

— Но это дает ему огромное количество времени и дополнительное право на ошибку. Ему очень много лет, Эрик, куда больше, чем нам с тобой вместе взятым. Он прожил очень долгую жизнь, за это время у него сформировалось собственное видение мира. Очень точное, поверь мне.

Эрик отвечает не сразу.

— Я не знаю, каково это — жить с великим человеком, которым собирается стать Шоу, — наконец говорит он. — Мне кажется, он просто зарабатывает много денег. Я не вижу никаких изменений.

— Ему еще слишком далеко до глобальных изменений, — отвечает Эмма. — Он усиленно работает. Если ты этого не видишь, не значит, что этого нет, — она прибавляет: — Ты всегда называешь Себастьяна по фамилии, это очень забавно.

Эрик поднимается, задвигает стул и убирает свою тарелку со стола.

— Я пойду, — говорит он, направляясь к двери.

Он идет в патио и проводит там около четверти часа, греясь на солнце и собираясь с мыслями. Почему он не может просто подняться и заглянуть к Шоу? Этого он не знает. Возможно, в этом виноват тот трепет, который он всегда испытывает при воспоминании о нем, когда долго с ним не видится.

Путь до кабинета Шоу занимает две минуты. Подойдя к высокой дубовой двери, он стучится не сразу и пару минут стоит, собирая волю в кулак. Разговаривать с любимым человеком всегда было страшно — а теперь _любимый человек_ живет с ним в одном доме (хотя они видятся так редко, что Эрику порой кажется, будто он живет на этой вилле один и только изредка пересекается с своими соседями — Эммой, кухаркой Маргаритой и садовником, имени которого Эрик так и не запомнил), и страх приобретает новый вид, становится куда более сильным. Это кажется Эрику странным — он думал, что симпатия к Шоу будет менее сильной, чем все его прежние, но с Шоу он видится так же редко, как и с прошлыми своими пассиями, и отсутствие пробуждает в его сердце то заветное ноющее волнение. Сейчас, к его печали, лето, и он большую часть времени предоставлен самому себе — теперь Шоу, видимо, считает его достаточно взрослым, чтобы позволить ему заниматься саморазвитием, либо же он действительно очень занят и просто не находит для Эрика времени.

Наконец он стучится и приоткрывает дверь.

— Господин доктор… то есть, мистер Шоу… Могу я войти? — мямлит он в щель.

— Входи, Эрик, — сухо говорит Шоу.

Эрик входит и мнется на пороге.

— Что ты хотел? — спрашивает Шоу. Он теперь всегда кажется Эрику каким-то уставшим; возможно, дела не идут, возможно, их слишком много, возможно, энергетический баланс в этом месяце не в его пользу — он не знает, что думать. Только что Шоу тоже человек и может утомиться, разозлиться или расстроиться. В детстве он казался ему таким сильным, волевым, а теперь он все чаще и чаще уязвимо человечен.

— Я хотел с вами поговорить.

— О чем? — Шоу не смотрит на него и даже не поднимается из-за стола, продолжая над чем-то работать.

— Об Эмме.

Шоу наконец поднимает взгляд, на лице его отражается усталое разочарование.

— Чем она снова тебе не угодила, Эрик? — почти отчаявшимся тоном спрашивает он.

— Наговорила кое-что о вас, — прямо говорит Эрик.

— Что на этот раз?

— Она сказала, что вы с ней переспали. Подробно описала, как это произошло. По ее словам, это произошло вчера, здесь, в вашем кабинете.

Выслушав это, Шоу замирает. Усталость на его лице сменяется чем-то непонятным, близким к досаде, как если бы он хотел сказать: «Зачем она рассказала ему». Сердце Эрика пропускает удар.

— Мне стоит серьезно поговорить с ней, — наконец строго говорит он. — Она зашла слишком далеко.

— Дело не в этом, господин доктор, — говорит Эрик.

— Нет, Эрик, дело именно в этом. Кажется, я начинаю кое-что понимать, и это мне совсем не нравится.

— То, что она рассказала — это правда? — прямо спрашивает Эрик. — Вы действительно занимались с ней любовью прямо в одном из этих кресел, или она сказала неправду?

Лицо Шоу мрачнеет, а губы вытягиваются в линию.

— Тебя не должно это волновать, Эрик. Это личные вещи, которые не принято обсуждать. Эмма подала тебе дурной пример.

— Она пробудила во мне интерес, — замечает Эрик и просит: — Просто скажите — да или нет, и я больше не буду вас донимать.

— Ты слышишь меня, Эрик? Я сказал, что это личные вещи, и я не собираюсь говорить об этом. Особенно с детьми.

Эрик едва удерживается от того, чтобы фыркнуть. Ему казалось, что они прошли тот этап, когда возраст действительно имел какое-то значение. Шоу, видимо, считает иначе.

— Прошу вас. Мне очень интересно.

— Ты уже не маленький, чтобы я объяснял тебе, что на таком нельзя настаивать, Эрик, — отрезает Шоу.

— Вам так сложно сказать? — спрашивает Эрик тоном, которым непозволительно спрашивать, и добавляет, чтобы хоть как-то загладить вину: — Господин доктор.

— Боже мой, прекрати называть меня так, — Шоу невольно морщится.

— Почему? Чем вам это не нравится? — Эрик продолжает настаивать: — Умоляю вас, скажите, солгала ли Эмма или нет. Я пообещал себе во что бы то ни стало узнать, — хочет добавить упертое «поэтому я не перестану вас спрашивать», но не добавляет.

Взгляд Шоу становится ледяным, и это значит, что Эрик заходит слишком далеко в своих расспросах.

— Эрик, ты вообще меня слышишь? Я сказал нет.

— Значит, это правда. Вы просто не хотите ее говорить, — подытоживает Эрик.

— Думай что хочешь, — отвечает Шоу, снова садясь за стол. — А теперь, будь добр, займись делом и не мешай мне работать. Когда ты в последний раз серьезно занимался своими способностями?

— На прошлой неделе, — говорит Эрик и поправляется: — Я делаю это каждый день, и я…

— Пойди и займись этим сию же минуту. И больше не смей отвлекать меня от работы ненужными расспросами, ты отнимаешь у меня драгоценное время. Это понятно?

Эрику не остается ничего иного, как подчиниться. Кажется, сегодня в свой дневник он поставит лишь три знака вопроса.

— Вы вообще когда-нибудь отдыхаете? — спрашивает он, выходя.

Ответом ему служит щелчок снятой телефонной трубки.

*

Эрик сидит на софе у спальни Эммы с учебником в руках и изнывает от бешенства. В этот момент он жалеет и о том, что живет на этой вилле, и о том, что у него вообще есть слух — сейчас он предпочел бы стать глухим. Того, что он слышит сейчас, он не потерпел бы, даже если бы был равнодушен к Шоу, потому что это переходит все границы. Потому что сейчас они с Эммой слишком громко занимаются любовью в ее спальне, и это самый откровенный и точный ответ, который Эрик только мог получить на свой вопрос.

Он мог бы просто залиться краской, уйти и не слушать, как если бы их отношения его не волновали, но он продолжает упорно сидеть под дверью, вслушиваться в шум и пытаться вчитаться в текст учебника, который расплывается у него перед глазами. Это тоже в каком-то роде невежливо — сидеть и слушать чужую личную жизнь в надежде найти еще одно подтверждение тому, что у него ничего не выйдет.

Это мучительно. Эрик выносит эту пытку уже минут пятнадцать, и больше всего ему хочется либо встать и уйти, либо вмешаться, либо просто запустить руку в штаны и снять невыносимое напряжение. Эмма за стеной стонет редко и негромко, но так выразительно, что от каждого нового ее стона на Эрика накатывает шквал томительного волнения. Впервые он решается отдать себе отчет в том, что действительно хочет ее, что действительно не против того, чтобы она заглянула к нему в спальню как-нибудь посреди ночи и попыталась соблазнить — тогда он бы, разумеется, сопротивлялся ей и своему влечению, но это все в итоге все равно привело бы к единственному возможному завершению. Шоу не слышно, но Эрик не обделен фантазией и вполне может вообразить, как… Нет, не может. Для этого у него не хватает ни сил, ни совести. Он может представить, как выгибается Эмма, может представить себе ее совершенное холодное тело, и это пробуждает в нем желание, но не может и подумать о Шоу — он, в понимании Эрика, выше такой низменной глупости, как чувственные наслаждения. Каково ему заниматься любовью с женщиной с такой низкой температурой тела? Каково Эмме заниматься любовью с Шоу? Эта тема кажется ему запретной.

Эрик не совсем представляет, как именно происходит тот _настоящий_ секс между мужчиной и женщиной, но может вообразить себе удовольствие, которое он доставляет. Когда Эмма за стеной начинает почти поскуливать, он резко выдыхает и ерзает, не зная, куда деться от эмоций и возбуждения. Ему приходится думать о том, что они вдвоем делают _там_ , за стеной. Он задерживает дыхание и жадно вслушивается в надежде услышать что-либо кроме негромких стонов Эммы, хотя бы скрип кровати или шорох сминаемых простыней, но все тонет в тишине. А потом слышится еще один стон, кажется, какое-то слово, которое Эрик не может разобрать, и это выше его сил. Он чувствует себя изведенным и больше не может бороться с тем, что его гложет; с помощью своей силы подцепив какой-то трапециевидный металлический предмет, стоящий в комнате близ двери, возможно, часы, Эрик скидывает его на пол, и на несколько мгновений коридор погружается в тишину. В это время Эрик расстегивает штаны и лезет рукой за белье, откидываясь на спинку софы и широко разводя колени.

«Можешь присоединиться к нам, милый», — мурлычет голос Эммы в его голове.

Эрик дергается от неожиданности и высвобождает руку. Сердце в груди начинает оглушительно стучать, дыхание мгновенно сбивается. Проникновения Эммы в его мозг всегда бесцеремонные и болезненные, но на этот раз это выходит за любые рамки. До этого она никогда не заставала его за чем-то подобным, и ему мучительно стыдно — в отличие от нее, он держит жизнь своего тела в секрете.

«Вон из моей головы», — думает он, адресуя мысль ей.

«Я знаю, что волную тебя, — говорит ему Эмма. За стеной слышится ее резкий шумный выдох, и Эрик испытывает сильное желание вновь коснуться себя. — Присоединяйся к нам. Я знаю, ты хочешь этого. Ну же, иди. Он не будет против, если я как следует попрошу его»

«Я тебе не верю», — думает он в ответ. Он мог бы подумать что угодно, например, о том, почему Эмма вообще предлагает ему это, но думает именно о том, что она лжет. Хотел бы он оказаться рядом с ними сейчас? Безусловно, хотел бы, но это не кажется ему возможным. А еще он просто не представляет, как ей удается так спокойно беседовать с ним во время того, чем они с Шоу занимаются в соседней комнате.

«А ты трус, — нежно говорит Эмма. — Мне спросить его, не против ли он, чтобы ты присоединился? Поверь, я смогу уговорить его. Тебе нужно просто прийти»

«Ты мне омерзительна»

«Но я тебя волную. — За стеной снова слышатся стоны, и Эрик негромко шипит от неудовольствия, сжимая член в руке. Эммы он больше не стесняется. — Впрочем, не больше, чем он. Хочешь услышать, как он стонет, Эрик? Я могу попросить его сделать это специально для тебя»

«Не смей ничего говорить ему»

Эмма оставляет его на полминуты, и в это время Эрик молча мастурбирует, вслушиваясь в прерывистое дыхание за стеной и в собственное тяжелое. Больше всего на свете он желает, чтобы Эмма больше не донимала его и не трогала Шоу. Мысль о том, что Шоу может узнать о его чувствах именно в такой ситуации, вгоняет Эрика в неподдельный ужас.

«Мне так хорошо… — говорит Эмма, и ее голос в голове Эрика полон наслаждения. — Ты многое теряешь, сладкий. Я больше чем уверена, что сейчас он не будет возражать против твоего присутствия. Тебе нужно только прийти».

«Да пошла ты», — огрызается Эрик. Он испытывает два противоположных желания: уйти или поддаться соблазну поверить в правдивость ее слов и заглянуть в спальню — от двери его отделяет всего несколько шагов, — и Эмма знает о каждом из них. Оба желания почти мучительны.

«Это невежливо, Эрик. Я делаю все для тебя, ты мог бы быть более благодарным»

«Ты просто играешь с моими чувствами, — он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не обозвать ее. — Тебе нравится издеваться надо мной, упрекать меня. Если ты не прекратишь, я уйду»

«Ты закончишь раньше, чем решишься уйти, мой милый»

«Спорим, что нет?»

Эрик убирает член, застегивает штаны и поднимается, хотя ему нестерпимо хочется продолжить. Эмма за стеной, вновь принявшись тонко постанывать, только подогревает его желание, но Эрик настроен решительно — он разворачивается и идет прочь, борясь со своим телом.

«Другого шанса не будет»

«Мне все равно»

Он только ускоряет шаг, завернув за угол, где стоны уже не слышно, а телепатическая связь наверняка должна оборваться. Путь у него один — в свою спальню; как бы он хотел, чтобы спальня Эммы располагалась этажом ниже — это позволило бы ему не мучиться мыслями о том, что в происходит в нескольких комнатах от него. В любом случае, первое, что он сделает — это снимет напряжение. Второе — напишет в дневник об этом дерьме, попытавшись как-нибудь все переварить.

*

— Мне нужно отдохнуть.

В кабинете Шоу, как всегда, тихо, только тикают часы да шелестит бумагами ветер. Из приоткрытого окна доносятся шум листвы и птичье пение. Эрик сидит в кресле с стаканом свежевыжатого сока и внимательно смотрит на Шоу, который поднимается из-за стола. Эрику кажется, что под глазами у него залегли тени, а лицо побледнело, хотя этого, конечно, не могло произойти. Тем не менее Шоу выглядит изможденным.

— Отдохните, — неуверенно предлагает Эрик. Он не представляет, как может отдыхать человек, который не устает; вряд ли стакан хорошего бренди и свежая газета окупят все те дни, которые Шоу провел в своем кабинете. — Что вы хотите сделать?

— Я хочу прилечь.

— В каком смысле?

Эрик наблюдает за тем, как он достает из буфета бутылку спиртного, наливает себе немного и пригубляет стакан.

— В смысле лечь спать.

— Разве вы можете спать? — с легким недоумением спрашивает Эрик.

— Могу, конечно, как и все остальное, — Шоу не смотрит на него, тяжело опускаясь в кресло.

— Вы же не устаете, от чего вам отдыхать?

— Мне нужен моральный отдых, я очень сильно истощился за эти недели. Уверен, крепкий сон лишь пойдет мне на пользу.

Эрик может только пожать плечами. Сейчас его интересует один вопрос — где Шоу собирается спать? У него в кабинете есть только заваленный подушками диван, но Шоу не кажется Эрику человеком, от усталости готовым ложиться куда попало.

— Где вы будете спать?

— Вон там.

Эрик следит за его взглядом и вновь смотрит на диван.

— Когда?

— Прямо сейчас.

Одним глотком осушив свой стакан, Шоу ставит его на стол, поднимается и подходит к дивану, начинает снимать с него подушки и перекладывать их на кресла. Эрик не ждет команды, поднимается и принимается помогать ему. Шоу слишком близко, колкий запах его одеколона кружит Эрику голову; они случайно соприкасаются руками, и от одного этого прикосновения Эрика прошибает озноб. Это странно — Шоу волнует его только при непосредственной близости, а стоит отдалиться от него больше чем на метр, как вся магия момента исчезает.

Одну подушку Шоу оставляет, чтобы подложить себе под голову. Освободив диван, он садится на него и наклоняется, чтобы ослабить шнуровку на туфлях. Эрик становится рядом, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Все, о чем он думает в его присутствии, когда выдается минута без слов — что мог бы признаться ему. Может, от этого Эрику стало бы легче. Может, серьезный разговор с Шоу решил бы все его проблемы. Но, с другой стороны, Эрик даже не рассчитывает на взаимность, поэтому признание обречет его на безысходность, если не на ухудшение отношений. И, скорее всего, произойдет именно ухудшение отношений — консервативный в некоторых вопросах Шоу вряд ли лояльно отнесется к гомосексуальности своего воспитанника (а Эрик теперь не сомневается в том, что, к своему огромному сожалению, исключительно гомосексуален, хотя известный интерес у него вызывает даже Эмма — возможно, по причине его неопытности и желанию попробовать все и со всеми). Лучше молчать, хотя порой это кажется невыносимым.

А еще он мог бы признаться ему, что слышал, как он трахался с Эммой в ее спальне. Признаться ему, что все-все о них знает.

— Эрик, — голос Шоу вырывает его из раздумий, — не лучше бы тебе пойти к себе?

Очень вежливо. Эрик решает высказать мысли вслух:

— Вы меня выгоняете?

— Я не стою у тебя над душой, когда ты ложишься спать, — прозрачно намекает Шоу.

— Я… просто хочу немного посидеть тут. Я буду вести себя тихо, обещаю.

Эрик не может побороть желание увидеть Шоу спящим или хотя бы лежащим на диване с закрытыми глазами, как не может побороть желание увидеть Шоу за едой или без рубашки — это делает его человечнее.

— Как хочешь.

Шоу ложится на диван и вытягивает ноги, сложив руки на груди. Откидывается головой на подушку и со вздохом смежает веки. Эрик садится в соседнее кресло, взглядом изучая его лицо. Кажется, он может вечно смотреть на три вещи: как течет вода, горит огонь и лежит с закрытыми глазами человек, который ему нравится. Похожее было у Эрика с Максом: ему чертовски нравилось наблюдать за ним спящим — он задремал в гостях у Эрика только раз, когда прилег к нему на кровать, но хватило одного этого раза. Разумеется, он хотел бы увидеть спящей ту же Эмму — как она ворочается и постанывает во сне, подкладывает руку под голову или обнимает подушку; это сделало бы ее смешной, уязвимой и беззащитной, наверняка похожей на ребенка с ее лицом школьницы. Сейчас же он наблюдает за тем, как Шоу сглатывает и как двигается острый кадык на его горле, как непроизвольно вздрагивают пальцы и вырывается из груди вздох, и это нечто непередаваемое. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Шоу заснул крепко и побыстрее — тогда был бы велик соблазн обвести пальцами черты его лица, коснуться волос и невесомо поцеловать губы. Ах, как бы он этого хотел.

Проходит около пяти минут, и Шоу вдруг говорит, не размыкая век:

— Эрик, зачем ты так пристально смотришь на меня?

— Мне нравится наблюдать за спящими, — признается Эрик. — Сон делает людей такими беззащитными.

— Замечательно, что ты так думаешь, но я бы порекомендовал тебе пойти к себе, ты мешаешь мне заснуть, — Шоу приподнимается на локте, бросив на Эрика взгляд, и тот мгновенно смущается.

— Как скажете, господин доктор, — говорит Эрик, поднимается и выходит.

Мысль о том, что Шоу будет спать не в его присутствии, почти расстраивает Эрика. Он думает о том, чтобы заглянуть к нему в кабинет через пару часов и проверить, спит ли он — если ответ будет положительным, он точно сможет насладиться видом его трогательной беззащитности. Мысль нравится настолько, что Эрик отсчитывает два часа, через которые навестит Шоу. В конце концов, это так изумительно — то, что он решился прилечь. Так трепетно видеть расслабленным сильного, решительного, здорового человека. Эта расслабленность смягчает сердце Эрика и почти умиляет его; удивительно, как сильно ему нравится видеть людей, проявляющих слабости, видеть в людях их потайную животную сторону. Смешны люди, поглощающие пищу, спящие, устающие, подчиняющиеся своему настроению, смеющиеся или плачущее, — но нет ничего смешнее ложащегося отдохнуть великого мутанта, не нуждающегося почти ни в чем из перечисленного.

*

— Прекрати, — шипит Эрик, хотя это _она_ должна его умолять. — Уходи отсюда сейчас же.

Если бы он мог ее заставить.

Эмма сидит на краю его кровати в одной ночной рубашке и улыбается гиеньей улыбкой; из-за нее он не может спать уже порядка двадцати минут — она издевается над ним, дразнится и то поглаживает его по лицу, то щекочет по шее, когда он начинает проваливаться в сон. Эрик не может прогнать ее и ненавидит себя за беспомощность; над ним измывается какая-то девчонка, красивая дура года на четыре старше его самого, а он, такой сильный мутант, не может пошевелить и пальцем, чтобы что-то предпринять.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — наконец не выдерживает он.

Лицо Эммы плохо различимо в темноте, но он может видеть, как изгибаются уголки ее губ.

— Ты такой красивый, — мечтательно мурлычет она.

Эрик отползает на кровати, вглядываясь в ее улыбку.

— Ты хочешь меня, — мрачно констатирует он.

— Наконец-то ты догадался, милый. Долго же мне пришлось ждать. — Эмма забирается на кровать с ногами, и Эрик отползает еще дальше, вжимаясь в подушки и внимательно следя за каждым ее движением. Он догадывается, чего она хочет, и не знает, что чувствовать по этому поводу. Он достаточно слышал о первых разах у мужчин, чтобы отказываться от контакта с девушкой с таким отвратительным характером; мысли об этом возбуждают его, и Эмма чувствует это и смеется.

— Наверное, сложно бороться со своими желаниями? — спрашивает она.

— Ты вроде бы сама знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, — огрызается Эрик. — Знаешь, трудно общаться с человеком, который знает все твои слова наперед.

— Трудно общаться с занудой вроде тебя, — хмыкает Эмма и тут же меняется в тоне. — Впрочем, от этого ты не становишься менее очаровательным.

Эрик подкатывает глаза и показательно громко фыркает. Эмму это смешит.

— Отдайся тому, что чувствуешь, — дружелюбно предлагает она. — Понимаю, в первый раз это всегда страшно, но тебе следует пересилить свой страх.

Эрик чувствует сильную злобу. Эмма вызывает ее намеренно и делает это слишком искусно, чтобы он смог подавить желание поддаться на ее провокации.

— Я не боюсь, — с расстановкой цедит он. — Я просто не хочу.

— Кому ты лжешь, — хихикает Эмма.

Эрик снова вжимается в подушки спиной и скрещивает руки на груди, отгораживаясь от нее, а она сидит напротив него и продолжает улыбаться. Он допускает неосторожные мысли о том, что хотел бы стереть эту самодовольную улыбку с ее лица, что мог бы обернуть каминную решетку вокруг ее шеи и хорошенько ее придушить, что хотел бы снять с нее одежду и наконец заставить умолять его, хныкать и просить остановиться, но она гораздо умнее, и еще — ловче и сильнее, когда становится алмазной, и она непременно станет ей, если он попытается атаковать — она далеко не так беззащитна, как кажется.

— Ну же, давай, — подзадоривает она. — Не стесняйся, покажи, на что способен. Будет _не так страшно_ , если ты перехватишь инициативу.

Ее слова действуют на него как красная тряпка на быка. Он мгновенно подается вперед, к Эмме, толкает ее на кровать, и она послушно падает на спину и раскидывает руки.

— Проще, чем казалось, не так ли? — насмешливо спрашивает она, и Эрик чувствует себя готовым зарычать от бессильной злости. У него возникают две мысли — дать ей пощечину и поцеловать в шею; мысль о пощечине он мгновенно опускает, потому что не очень хочет в кровь разбивать себе руки.

— Решайся, малыш, — воркует Эмма.

Эрик замахивается, но его рука замирает в воздухе на половине пути. Он сам замирает, как парализованный, на несколько секунд, и это просто отвратительное чувство полной беспомощности и бунта собственного тела, а потом Эмма — кто же еще — отпускает его, и он валится прямо на нее, утыкается лицом в мягкую грудь и тут же отшатывается и садится, тяжело дыша.

— Я имела в виду поцелуй, — слегка обиженно говорит она.

— Пошла нахуй, — выдыхает Эрик первое, что приходит на ум. Мыслей много, они все путаются, и ему хочется бежать вон из собственной спальни и из собственной головы.

— Не заставляй меня прибегать к каламбурам, — она снова улыбается, и теперь Эрик может разглядеть в этой улыбке явный намек.

Эмма поднимается, и кровать скрипит в такт ее движениям, двигается к Эрику и кладет ладонь ему на грудь, толкая обратно на подушки. Он замирает, на этот раз сам, наблюдает за ней и бездействует, ощущая себя как никогда беспомощным.

— Я знаю, как тебе нравится, — шепчет она Эрику на ухо, в то время как ее восхитительно пахнущие волосы щекочут ему нос. — Я сделаю все так, что ты еще очень долго это не забудешь. Тебе нужно только перестать отказываться.

— Да пошла ты…

— Ты начинаешь повторяться, — замечает Эмма, и вместе с холодным дыханием Эрик ощущает шлейф ее духов из одной линейки с шампунем. — Простая схема. Сначала ты упираешься и упираешься, потом тебе внезапно становится нечего сказать, а потом…

— Достаточно.

Измазанная в саже кочерга срывается со своего места у камина и ложится ему в руку как влитая. Эмма, увидев его смеженные брови и решительный взгляд исподлобья, не удерживается от смешка, и это оказывается последней каплей. Кочерга взмывает в воздух и змеей затягивается вокруг ее шеи; Эмма реагирует раньше, с неприятным стеклянным хрустом приняв свою алмазную форму, падает на спину и корчится, царапая кочергу пальцами, но даже не раскрывает рта. Это злит Эрика, и он пытается затянуть металлическую петлю на ее шее сильнее. Не получается, но он слышит ее хрип и, кажется, нечто вроде стеклянного хруста.

— Проси прощения, — говорит он повелительным тоном Шоу.

Эмма молчит, корчится и не выглядит так, будто кочерга вокруг шеи действительно приносит ей дискомфорт — потому что алмаз слишком крепок, а еще — потому что она могла бы остановить Эрика в любую секунду, если бы того хотела.

— Проси прощения, — повторяет он грубее.

Он стискивает зубы и пытается усилить давление; получается. Вдруг слышится резкий хруст, Эмма издает неприятный горловой звук, и Эрику начинает казаться, что она задыхается. А потом что-то происходит, и он отпускает ее и отбрасывает погнутую кочергу раньше, чем успевает подумать, почему это делает. Эмма тут же садится на кровати, принимая свой обычный облик, закашливается и с обеспокоенным видом трогает шею; Эрик щурится и может поклясться, что видит на ее красивой бледной коже красные полосы. Закончив ощупывать поврежденный участок, она косится на Эрика, выдавливает одну из своих самых лукавых улыбок, и Эрик тут же понимает, что этот маленький инцидент никак на ней не сказался.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты чувствуешь себя достаточно сильным… — негромко начинает она.

— Что у тебя с шеей? Тебе больно? — обрывает ее Эрик.

— Забавно, что ты сразу так забеспокоился. Что бы ты сказал Шоу, если бы со мной действительно что-нибудь случилось, а, милый? Как бы объяснил то, что мы делали у тебя в спальне ночью в одних пижамах? — почти игриво спрашивает Эмма.

Сейчаc, думает Эрик. Сейчас или никогда.

— Сказал бы, что трахал тебя.

Он опрокидывает ее на подушки одним резким движением, и она замирает, с интересом следя за ним. Эрик нависает над ней, касаясь ладонью ледяного бедра с внутренней стороны, и по коже под его пальцами вдруг разливается тепло. Он отдергивает руку, не понимая, что происходит.

— Я не всегда такая холодная, милый, — поясняет Эмма.

Иллюзия, догадывается Эрик. Положив руку ей на колено и подержав руку достаточно долго для того, чтобы его прохладные руки нагрелись от мнимого тепла ее тела, трогает пальцами собственную щеку и ощущает их холод.

— Неплохой трюк, — говорит он.

— Мне тоже нравится, — мурлычет Эмма.

— Ты используешь его, когда трахаешься с кем-то? Например, с Себастьяном?

— Именно.

— Провернешь такой же со мной?

Он наклоняется, почти зарываясь носом в ее волосы, и сомкнутыми губами касается ее челюсти. Осмелев, целует в скулу и в щеку, прихватывает губами мочку уха и слышит выдох. Возбуждение не заставляет себя ждать.

_Сейчас._

Негнущимися пальцами Эрик принимается расстегивать пуговицы у нее на груди. Эмма тихо хихикает, и он стыдится собственной решительности — но не настолько, чтобы остановиться. В тишине он ясно слышит свое тяжелое дыхание и ее негромкое сопение. Поддев пальцами последнюю пуговицу, он распахивает ее рубашку и замирает, созерцая белеющее в лунном свете желанное женское тело — пышные груди, плоский живот, кружевные белые трусики. Эмма почти глумливо улыбается, ее явно смешит его неподготовленность в смеси с грубой агрессией. Эта улыбка дарит ему новую порцию уверенности, и он наклоняется, покрывая мелкими неловкими поцелуями ее шею и плечи, теплые и сладкие, но не касаясь груди.

— Смелее, — выдыхает Эмма.

— Не надо меня учить, — огрызается Эрик.

Он осторожно оглаживает ее грудь, пропуская меж пальцев маленькие розовые соски, и некстати воспоминает о Шоу. Старается действовать так, как действовал бы он — мягко, но уверенно, думая о том, как стонала Эмма, когда трахалась с ним в своей спальне пару недель назад. Будет ли она стонать так же сегодня — или только хихикать и насмехаться над его неопытностью? Он должен _заставить_ ее это сделать, и неважно, удовольствием или же болью.

Судя по усмешке Эммы, она нисколько не впечатлена. Удиви меня, малыш, говорит ее взгляд, и это тот призыв, на который Эрик готов откликнуться.

Ласки больше не интересуют его — тело требует разрядки, и Эрик подчиняется желанию, стаскивает с себя рубашку и отбрасывает ее в сторону. Больше всего он боится, что Эмма начнет как-то это комментировать, но она только выжидающе смотрит на него с все той же неприятной улыбкой. Он думает о том, что она может стать алмазной прямо во время проникновения; это сбавляет энтузиазм, но ненамного. Он подается к ней вперед и пальцами соскальзывает за белье, ощущает гладкую кожу, а потом становится влажно и горячо; теперь настает его черед улыбнуться, наблюдая за тем, как Эмма беспомощно приоткрывает рот. На ощупь исследовав ее тело, Эрик расправляется с главным своим вопросом в области женской анатомии и стягивает с нее нижнее белье. Эмма слегка приподнимается, чтобы ему было удобнее, и теперь Эрик не замечает на ее лице мерзкой улыбки — одно только немое ожидание. Впрочем, оставив ее обнаженной с накинутой на плечи ночной рубашкой, он отводит взгляд, а когда смотрит снова, то вновь видит исказившую губы ненавидимую улыбку.

Что ж, он покажет ей, чего стоит.

— Ну же, давай, — торопит она. — Красуйся.

 _Красуйся_. Черт возьми, она совершенно обнаглела.

Эрик перестает контролировать себя, выпутавшись из штанов, и налегает на нее сверху, целуя ее тело и чувствуя его тепло, такое заманчивое и такое ненастоящее. Интересно, как больно и холодно ему будет, когда он покинет его? Что ждет его впереди — переохлаждение или обморожение? Это большой риск, потому что он не хочет себе лишних проблем со здоровьем; неуязвимый Шоу в этом случае не кажется подходящим примером — что с ним станется?

Эмма наверняка читает эти мысли, но не дает никаких комментариев, только вытягивается и прикрывает глаза. Прижавшись головкой члена ко входу в ее тело, Эрик начинает дрожать от возбуждения. Он двигается вперед — и умирает от острых ощущений. Бедра двигаются сами собой, жаркая и податливая глубина чужого тела послушно принимает его, и Эрик цепляется за обрывки своих мыслей, среди которых самая громкая — о том, что он в жизни не испытывал ничего подобного; сильнее всего это напоминает горячее сливочное масло. Разумеется, он думал о том, что секс приятен, но даже не догадывался, что он приятен настолько. А потом Эмма вдруг резко выдыхает, и он, невероятным усилием воли подавшись назад, неожиданно для себя изливается ей на живот. В глубине комнаты с грохотом слетает на пол поднос с чашками и приборами и что-то еще — он не успевает различить.

Прошло не больше двадцати секунд.

_Какой позор._

Он садится на кровати, тяжело дыша и ловя отголоски былого удовольствия, пока Эмма, безотчетно скривившись, снимает с плеч ночную рубашку и стирает ей его семя. Ему следовало бы сделать это самому — так было бы вежливее, но ему сейчас откровенно наплевать на все, кроме одной мысли: _слишком быстро_. Удовольствие стремительно сменяется страхом, стыдом и злостью.

— Я ждала от тебя большего, — равнодушно говорит Эмма, поднимаясь с кровати.

Эрик не придумывает ничего лучше, чем в честном отчаянии схватиться за голову. Кажется, его первая ночь — худшая из всех, которые он только мог себе представить.

*

Эрик, кажется, в жизни не пил столько, сколько выпил за этот вечер — а ведь все начиналось так подозрительно хорошо. За столом собрались богатые друзья Шоу, и с некоторыми из них Эрик уже был знаком; праздновали какое-то важное событие, черт знает какое — Эрик не стал вдаваться в подробности. К нему относились как к полноправному участнику торжества, с ним говорили, с ним смеялись и ему наливали; Эмма не донимала его, увлеченная разговором с гостями, и Эрик мог веселиться, пить и любоваться Шоу в свое удовольствие.

Веселье прекратилось с первым позывом тошноты. Сначала Эрик не придал этому значения, решив, что ему кажется, но тошнота все усиливалась и усиливалась. Ему повезло, что празднование подходило к концу — он попросился отойти, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, и по мрачному взгляду Шоу мог судить, что тот сразу же обо всем догадался. Он не решился вызвать рвоту в туалете, надеясь, что тошнота пройдет сама, но лучше не становилось, и до отъезда последних гостей он сидел в одиночестве и боролся с самим собой.

Тогда ему было гораздо лучше, чем сейчас, когда он едва держится на ногах, вцепляясь в плечи Шоу, чтобы не упасть. Ему настолько плохо, что наплевать сейчас на все, вплоть до такой желанной близости — почти утыкаясь носом в шею Шоу, Эрик думает только о том, что его вот-вот стошнит прямо ему на ботинки.

— Если ты будешь ложиться на меня, я возьму тебя на руки, — предупреждает Шоу.

В любой другой момент Эрик с удовольствием бросился бы к нему в объятия, но сейчас он прокладывает премерзкую логическую цепочку: тело согнется, усилится давление на желудок, а вместе с ним усилится и проклятая тошнота. Становится еще хуже. Он не находит в себе сил попросить его больше не говорить об этом и лишь пытается сфокусироваться на дорожке, ведущей к дверям, но перед глазами все размывается.

— Ты больше не будешь пить, — строго говорит Шоу. — Никогда, понял меня?

Эрик и добровольно не возьмет в рот ни капли ближайшие полгода, поэтому слова Шоу не кажутся ему угрозой.

— Мне так плохо, — ноет он. — Нет какого-нибудь средства, чтобы это прошло?

— Есть одно, — говорит Шоу.

— Какое?..

— Засунь в рот два пальца и надави ими на корень языка.

Эрик кривится.

— Можно как-нибудь без этого?

— Нельзя. Рвота выведет алкоголь из организма.

Эрик упирается ладонями в колени и мотает головой.

— Я не хочу.

— Боюсь, тебе придется. Давай, но только не на дорогу.

— Я не буду.

— У тебя нет выбора. Давай, у нас не так много времени. Я отойду, если ты стесняешься.

— Я не буду.

— Эрик, господи, да что ты как маленький? Иди-ка сюда.

Эрик пытается вывернуться, когда Шоу берет его за подбородок.

— Не хочешь ты — сделаю я. Открой рот.

Эрик стискивает челюсти и мотает головой. Ему начинает казаться, что они с Шоу вернулись далеко в то прошлое, в котором Шоу был герром Шмидтом, карикатурным доктором со шприцем в руке, а Эрик — хнычущим ребенком, до смерти боящимся уколов. Последнее, чего он хочет — это ощущать во рту пальцы Шоу в тот момент, когда ему так отвратительно плохо.

— Меня стошнит прямо вам на руки, — парирует он.

— Я это переживу, — тон Шоу кажется беспрекословным. — Немедленно открой рот.

Эрик совершает над собой усилие и вырывается, стряхнув руки Шоу с подбородка и плеча. Отходит на несколько метров к кустам, как будто опасаясь, что он захочет преследовать его.

— Ладно, ладно, я сделаю это сам, — говорит он настолько ворчливо, насколько позволяет его состояние.

Ему требуется два захода, чтобы очистить желудок, и все это время подошедший Шоу придерживает его отросшие кудри, убрав их с лица (это вогнало бы Эрика в краску, не будь ему совершенно наплевать на все вокруг). После первого раза он сгибается пополам, тяжело дыша, и косится на Шоу; тот тут же убирает руки, и волосы спадают Эрику на глаза, закрывая обзор.

— Все?

Эрик молча качает головой, поднося руку к губам.

— Тебе нужно подстричься, — замечает Шоу, снова прихватывая его волосы и наблюдая, как Эрик корчится с пальцами во рту.

Второй раз у Эрика получается неаккуратно, и рвота пачкает ему руки и новый костюм. Он выпрямляется, растопырив испачканные пальцы и разглядывая свои кисти, побуревшие манжеты и пятна на груди. Платок тут точно не поможет.

Шоу цокает языком, отпуская его волосы.

— Боже мой, Эрик, ты не мог быть поосторожнее?

— Ну, извините, вы сами предложили, — в привычной манере огрызается Эрик.

— Кажется, тебе полегчало, — с кислым лицом говорит Шоу. — Мне стоит отвести тебя в ванную. Или ты дойдешь сам?

Сделав несколько шагов в сторону, Эрик едва не валится в кусты, но Шоу вовремя подхватывает его, стараясь не испачкать в блевотине собственный пиджак.

— Это никуда не годится, — он вновь цокает языком, помогая Эрику подняться по ступенькам. — Как только я мог позволить тебе столько выпить. Что подумал мистер ***, увидев, как я спаиваю ребенка?

— Да не спаивали вы никого, — заплетающимся языком бормочет Эрик. — Я сам напился. Мог бы и не пить.

— Ладно, поздно об этом жалеть.

Ванная на первом этаже оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы они смогли дойти до нее не больше чем за минуту. Войдя внутрь просторной комнаты, Эрик приваливается спиной к стене и выдыхает, наблюдая за Шоу, моющим руки — кажется, он все-таки испачкался.

— Я серьезно поговорю с тобой о сегодняшнем вечере, когда ты протрезвеешь, — сухо говорит Шоу. — А пока вымой руки и сними пиджак и рубашку.

Эрик подходит к умывальнику и, вымыв ладони и прополоскав рот, долго смотрит на себя в зеркало, прежде чем начать раздеваться. Шоу вырывает его из раздумий, развернув к себе и принявшись расстегивать пуговицы пиджака.

— Что вы делаете? — слабым голосом произносит Эрик, рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как он расправляется с последней пуговицей. Затем снимает пиджак и, недолго думая, бросает его на пол, пока Шоу развязывает ему галстук. Это то, о чем Эрик мечтал так много времени, и сейчас он просто стоит и таращится, не испытывая ничего, кроме отголосков тошноты, головокружения и легкого смущения.

— Помогаю тебе раздеться. Думаю, тебе следует принять душ.

— Прямо здесь? То есть, я имел в виду, при вас?..

— Снимай рубашку, — Шоу игнорирует его.

Эрик подчиняется и бросает ее поверх пиджака и галстука. Его глаза расширяются, когда Шоу берется за пряжку его ремня и быстро расстегивает его, но он ничего не говорит, даже когда брюки спадают вниз, оставляя его в одном белье.

— Мне неловко, — выдавливает он.

— Тебе не было неловко, когда ты напивался, — холодно отвечает Шоу.

Эрик складывает брюки, пока Шоу возится с водой. Поднимает взгляд и видит над тяжелой белой рамой большого зеркала трещину, отмечает, что на зеркале разводы — это стоит припомнить женщине, которая убиралась здесь пару дней назад. Всю их с Шоу совместную жизнь ответственность за выполнение домашних обязанностей лежала на Эрике, ему было привычно убирать, мыть, стирать, гладить и готовить, а теперь этим (кроме готовки — приготовление пищи Эрик не доверяет никому, кроме себя самого) занимаются специально нанятые люди, и Эрик чувствует, как жиреет от безделья; летом, когда занятий в школе нет, он чувствует это особенно остро. Так же остро он ощущает и одиночество — раньше, когда он был домохозяйкой в тесных затхлых квартирках, ни в одной из которых они не жили дольше сезона, жизнь в каком-то смысле кипела — хотя бы потому, что ему чуть ли ни ежедневно приходилось выходить в город, он жил в людных местах, видел людей, слышал их речь и учил язык, а теперь вокруг одни и те же лица, и Эрик не знает, куда деваться от этого нестерпимого однообразия.

Впрочем, сейчас он с удовольствием предпочел бы то однообразие себе пьяному и раздетому. Списав свою решительность на помутневший разум, Эрик снимает с себя белье и, уже обнаженный, аккуратно складывает брошенную на пол грязную одежду, опасаясь, что изомнет ее. Шоу, обернувшись на него, на мгновение меняется в лице, и Эрику не нужно догадываться, чтобы понять, куда он смотрит; после его лицо снова становится раздраженно-уставшим.

— Это ты мог бы оставить, — сухо говорит он.

Эрик ощущает толику стыда, а еще — что ему гораздо лучше, чем когда они только пришли сюда. Он подходит к большой чугунной ванне и становится в нее, стараясь не поскользнуться; ступни и икры обжигает холодом воды, бьющей из лейки, и Эрик ежится. Шоу кажется ему близким и далеким одновременно. Он берет лейку в свободную руку, в другой зажимая полотенце, и ноги Эрика снова неприятно обливает водой. Эрик наблюдает, как он мочит полотенце под струей, как проступают на тыльной стороне ладони голубые вены, когда он сжимает кулак. Кажется, Шоу собирается мыть его лично, и Эрик не имеет ничего против — или имеет?

Мокрое полотенце касается лица; Эрик позволяет протереть себе лоб и щеки, и от влажной прохлады сразу становится легче, хотя голова все еще кажется тяжелой, а ноги — ватными. Движением руки Шоу убирает с мокрого лба спавшие на него локоны, и Эрик для надежности встряхивает головой. Хмель покидает его, на его место приходят ощущения — как ткань полотенца скользит по шее и плечам, как воздух обдувает влажную кожу, как от Шоу исходит тепло. Эрик боится смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому глядит на его рот — сжат в тонкую полоску, из-за чего кажется почти безгубым. Он думает о том, что Шоу мог бы воспользоваться лейкой, но почему-то взял полотенце.

Осознание того, что он зачем-то решил снять с себя белье, приходит запоздало, и Эрика накрывает волна мучительного стыда, настолько мучительного, что ему хочется свести колени или повернуться боком, чтобы скрыть свою наготу. Шоу, судя по его лицу, она совершенно не волнует, и это расслабляет и задевает одновременно, а еще Эрик никак не может поверить в то, что не нужно беспокоиться, раз он уже разделся.

Когда полотенце касается груди и проходится по соску, Эрик внезапно вспыхивает, чувствуя, как напрягается член. Только не это. Эрик сглатывает, сосредотачиваясь на ощутимом возбуждении и внутри надеясь, что ничего не произойдет, но чувствует лишь новый прилив волнения, когда полотенце касается живота. Он ничего не может поделать с эрекцией и только сгорает от стыда, понимая, что Шоу видит абсолютно все. Остается лишь надеяться на то, что у него хватит такта не акцентировать на этом внимание.

— Эрик, — со вздохом говорит Шоу, поджав губы и глядя вниз. Эрик сглатывает снова, пока сердце ноет и замирает от ужаса. — Кажется, мне лучше уйти.

— Господин доктор… — мямлит Эрик. — Я не… Вы не так…

Возбуждение слишком сильное, и Эрик не может перестать думать о том, чтобы забрать у Шоу полотенце и направить его руку — немного в сторону, ниже и… Он заставляет себя отогнать эти мысли.

— Мне с самого начала следовало оставить тебя одного, — сухо говорит Шоу.

— Это… это просто реакция моего тела, только и всего, — шепчет Эрик. — У меня… бывает такое.

— Ты мог бы не снимать белье, — замечает Шоу.

Эрик молчит, чувствуя, как бешено колотится в груди сердце. На это ему нечего ответить.

— Знаешь, Эрик, я даже не думал, что… — он замолкает на мгновение. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты воспринимал это неправильно — я раздевал тебя для душа. Только для душа, не более…

Эрик хватает его за руку, поддавшись сиюминутному желанию. Плевать, что будет потом, согласится он или нет — он видел достаточно, чтобы Эрик не захотел останавливаться. Шоу замолкает вновь — на полуслове — и молча смотрит, как Эрик выдирает у него полотенце и ведет его руку вниз по своему животу. Все это ощущается как никогда четко — острая кость в запястье и прикосновение теплых пальцев к холодной мокрой коже. Как только рука оказывается в паху, Шоу вырывает кисть из его хватки, и Эрик едва удерживается на ногах, упершись рукой в кафель за своей спиной.

— Эрик, нет, — говорит Шоу достаточно мягко, чтобы успокоить его бешеное сердцебиение. — Мы не будем этого делать.

— Умоляю, — срывается с дрожащих губ Эрика. — Умоляю вас, пожалуйста.

— Эрик, ты слышишь меня? Мы слишком далеко зашли, — голос Шоу становится тверже. — Сейчас я выйду, ты примешь душ, пойдешь спать и забудешь об этом. Я допущу, что ты просто пьян, и мы больше никогда не будем поднимать эту тему.

Эрик чувствует себя готовым разрыдаться. Он знал, что Шоу откажется, но не думал, что это будет настолько болезненно.

— Пожалуйста.

— Я сказал _нет_.

Эрик не сдерживается и начинает плакать пьяными слезами — так же горько и отчаянно, как в те далекие времена, когда Шоу был для него чудовищем. Роняет полотенце в ванну, подносит руки к лицу и прячет его в ладонях — обнаженный, жалкий, несчастный. Шоу несколько секунд просто стоит и смотрит, как он рыдает.

— Эрик, я… Ладно, поговорим об этом завтра. А пока успокойся и оденься, а я, пожалуй, пойду, — наконец говорит он, и в голосе проскальзывает интонация, от которой Эрику хочется зарыдать еще сильнее. — Думаю, ты уже в состоянии самостоятельно добраться до своей комнаты.

Эрик не смотрит на него, когда он выходит.

*

Тревога не покидает Эрика с самого утра, как и одна яркая и болезненная мысль: _Шоу знает_. Ничто не могло рассказать о симпатии так ясно и красноречиво, как мольбы и попытка управлять его рукой. Эрик обдумывает свою роковую ошибку час за часом; он мог бы быть осмотрительнее, мог бы притвориться, что его возбуждение абсолютно никак не связано с Шоу, но не сделал этого, а сделал кое-что другое. Его щеки вспыхивают от унизительного стыда каждый раз, когда он вспоминает, как схватил Шоу за запястье, как умолял его и как расплакался, стоило Шоу отказаться. Ничто не могло раскрыть его тайну проще, чем эти три ошибки. Вчера в душе он словно сказал ему прямым текстом: «Господин доктор, вы мне нравитесь, я хочу вас». Осознание этого уничтожало. Он должен был пронести эту тайну через года, но раскрыл ее так скоро и так позорно, и теперь ему предстоит серьезный разговор с Шоу, после которого решится его дальнейшая судьба.

Стук в дверь вырывает его из размышлений. Эрик резко садится на кровати, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце.

— Кто там? — говорит он дрожащими губами. — Входите.

Дверь отворяется и впускает полосу желтого света; в комнату заглядывает Эмма Фрост, и выражение ее лица заставляет сжавшееся сердце Эрика заболеть и заколотиться: на нем беспомощное непонимание.

— Ч-что… Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает он, прежде чем она успевает раскрыть рот.

— Себастьян просил тебя зайти к нему, — говорит она растерянно. — Это срочно.

Она замолкает, но не уходит, явно намереваясь сказать что-то еще. Эрик догадывается, о ком. Ожидание кажется ему невыносимым, и он решает спросить у нее сам:

— Он все знает, да? Он… очень злится?

— Ох, Эрик, мне… Мне очень жаль, что все так получилось, — говорит Эмма так, будто это она виновата во всех событиях вчерашнего вечера. — Если бы я рассказала ему сама, он бы…

— Он злится или нет? — перебивает Эрик.

Она прячет глаза. Эрик понимает, почему она так себя ведет — его тайна была их общей, пусть Эмма и вела себя как последняя сука, постоянно грозясь выдать ее Шоу; этот проигрыш в каком-то смысле они тоже делят на двоих.

— Злится.

У Эрика начинают дрожать руки. Он сглатывает вязкую слюну и разглядывает свои трясущиеся кисти, отмечая, что Эмма все еще стоит в дверях. Дрожь унять не получается, и он поднимается, чувствуя, как вслед за руками начинает дрожать все тело. Пути назад больше нет. Его ждет экзекуция.

— Мне конец, — негромко говорит Эрик, смотря в стену.

— Я попробую поговорить с ним…

— Не надо, — он оттесняет ее рукой, выходя из комнаты, — я сам.

— Ладно.

Он идет прочь по коридору, чувствуя на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Эммы, которая все еще стоит возле двери. Удивительно, что она так ему сопереживает — может, Шоу сказал что-то и ей? Сердце снова начинает биться сильнее, хотя нервная дрожь не исчезает. Беспокойство Эммы вгоняет Эрика в леденящий ужас, стоит ему немного над ним задуматься, и он едва не спотыкается, спускаясь по лестнице на негнущихся ногах. Эмма бежит следом — неловко, если судить по сбивчивому стуку каблучков, — нагоняет его, и они идут рядом. От ее присутствия Эрику становится немного легче.

— Я не хочу к нему, — говорит Эрик в пустоту, когда они оказываются на первом этаже неподалеку от кабинета Шоу.

— Это разозлит его еще сильнее, — говорит Эмма. — Тебе лучше просто пойти и поговорить, раз уж ты решился. Может, ты еще сможешь его успокоить, хотя я сомневаюсь.

Он медлит, разглядывая высокую дверь.

— Смелее, Эрик, — уже своим обычным тоном, сильно раздражающим, говорит Эмма. — Будь мужчиной.

Это злит и приободряет Эрика, и он подходит к кабинету, намереваясь постучать, но убирает руку, едва поднеся кулак к двери. Страх останавливает его.

— Скажи мне, — говорит он, — скажи, о чем он думает. Как относится к тому, что произошло вчера. Как относится к тому, о чем узнал.

— Он растерян. Даже немного напуган, — негромким голосом отвечает Эмма. — Еще он неуверен в своих чувствах, в том, что действительно правильно истолковал события вчерашнего вечера.

— Там нельзя было ошибиться, — с горечью говорит Эрик.

— Тем не менее, лазейка есть. Постарайся убедить его в том, что это был единичный случай, что ты просто был пьян и задумался не о том. Тем более, немного больше его волнует то, что ты вчера напился, — она выдавливает ненатуральную, но вполне убедительную улыбку.

Это выдыхает и, собрав волю в кулак, стучится. Ждет несколько секунд; ответа не следует. Внутренне надеясь на то, что Шоу отлучился, и чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Эммы, Эрик с помощью своей силы открывает дверь и заглядывает внутрь. Сердце екает, когда он пробегает глазами по кабинету и натыкается на Шоу, глядящего в окно.

— Господин доктор? — неуверенно произносит он.

Шоу, ничего не говоря и даже не оборачиваясь, указывает пальцем на одно из кресел позади себя. В состоянии, близком к предобморочному, Эрик закрывает за собой дверь, добирается до кресла и опускается в него. Сев, вперяет взгляд в свои острые колени, кладет на них трясущиеся руки и думает о том, что хотел бы выпить воды. Оглядывается и видит стоящий на столике графин и стаканы.

— Я… Я могу выпить воды? — спрашивает Эрик, зачем-то указывая на столик.

— Пей, — холодным голосом отвечает Шоу.

Эрик подходит к столику и наливает себе воды в стакан, с некоторым удивлением замечая, что, строя в голове предложения, от страха начинает мешать английские слова с немецкими; они полностью перешли на английский полтора года назад, и проблем с ним не возникало уже как минимум полгода. Думает Эрик в основном на немецком, но это не спасает его от телепатии Эммы — она, к его огромному сожалению, знает не только испанский.

Он садится в кресло, делает несколько больших глотков и отставляет стакан. Шоу подходит, вздыхает, проведя пальцами по спинке своего кресла, и садится напротив. Вполне человечный разочарованный вздох заставляет Эрика слегка расслабиться, но напряжение не снимает.

— Вы хотели обсудить вчерашнее, да? — спрашивает Эрик, краснея, и замечает: — Вчера вы сказали, что мы больше никогда не будем поднимать эту тему.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Эрик, но вчера ты вел себя просто ужасно. Ты опозорил меня перед гостями, ты понимаешь это?

— Чем? — спрашивает Эрик, осознавая, что инстинктивно говорит с оттенком злобы, которая совсем не нужна, когда Шоу собирается отчитывать его. — Они же не рассматривали только меня одного, что я пью и в каких количествах.

— Если ты забыл, напомню: вчера в моем доме проходил банкет, а не шумная вечеринка.

— Банкет? Надо же, — фыркает Эрик, переходя черту дозволенной дерзости. — Он подозрительно напоминал мне именно шумную вечеринку, только с вашими друзьями, а не с, скажем, моими.

— Эрик, следи за тоном, — почти озлобленно говорит Шоу.

Его тон немного умеряет Эриков пыл.

— Простите, — смущенно выдавливает он.

Шоу молчит немного и заговаривает:

— Моими гостями вчера были приличные уважаемые люди, и я просто поражен тем, что ты воспользовался моей занятостью и втихую решил надраться…

«Надраться» — далеко не самое типичное для лексикона Шоу слово; значит, он действительно сильно злится. У Эрика холодеет в груди, и он зажимает ладони между колен, сутуля плечи и рассматривая блестящие туфли Шоу — он только сейчас заметил, что для него, кажется, не существует понятия «домашняя одежда»; не жарко ли ему носить их дома целый день?

— Ну и надрался я вчера, ну и что? С кем не бывает. Я просто хотел попробовать, только и всего. Выбрал не самый удачный момент. Извините, пожалуйста, я больше так не буду, — бубнит Эрик себе под нос, ощущая себя мальчишкой, попавшим камнем в соседское окно. Кажется, эти слова не исчерпают проблему, но попробовать все равно стоит. — Разве вы сами не напивались втайне от родителей, когда были подростком?

Он мало слышал о временах молодости Шоу, и свести разговор к воспоминаниям кажется ему пусть и малодейственным, зато весьма подходящим ходом — может, Шоу и согласится немного поговорить об этом.

— Я делал много глупостей, когда был подростком, — на лице Шоу выражается неудовольствие, ему явно неприятно рассказывать о своей юности, — в том числе и вещи похуже этого. Но то, что я однажды вел себя так, не означает, что ты должен повторять мои ошибки.

— А что вы делали, например? — осторожно спрашивает Эрик.

— Я не думаю, что нам сейчас стоит обсуждать это.

— Мне интересно. Это такая большая тайна?

— Нет, это не тайна, Эрик, просто тогда я делал множество мерзких вещей.

— Какие?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Вы сильно злитесь?.. — спрашивает Эрик после минутного молчания, некстати вспомнив о событиях вчерашнего вечера и устыдившись. Шоу уже не кажется таким опасным, но у него слишком непредсказуемый характер для того, чтобы Эрик мог быть точно уверенным.

— Только когда вспоминаю о том, как ты вчера меня опозорил, — Шоу вздыхает. — Я не знаю, как мне объяснять тому же мистеру ***, что приключилось с тобой на этом вечере, когда он все это видел.

— Я не знаю, как загладить свою вину, — виноватым голосом говорит Эрик, глядя в пол.

— Я бы наказал тебя, но не буду — с условием, что подобного больше не повторится. Ты уже слишком взрослый для наказаний, ты должен сам понимать, что хорошо, а что нет, без тактики кнута и пряника.

— Спасибо.

— Тебе не за что меня благодарить.

Эрик допивает свою воду, думая о том, что Шоу даже не заикнулся о том случае в ванной — кажется, ему несказанно повезло, и Шоу и вправду списал это на особенность нетрезвого состояния. Тогда что имела в виду Эмму, говоря о том, что Шоу растерян и напуган?

— Я еще о кое-чем хотел сказать, — внезапно говорит Шоу.

Желудок Эрика совершает кульбит, а тело вновь прошивает дрожью.

— О чем, господин доктор?..

— О том, что было вчера в ванной.

Эрик понимает, что сию же минуту поддался бы панике, будь у него немого меньше выдержки. Расправа близится неумолимо, и ему некуда бежать.

— А что было вчера в ванной? Я… ничего не помню, — он пытается слукавить, но получается из ряда вон плохо.

— А я вижу, что помнишь, — тверже говорит Шоу. — Не надо притворяться.

— Правда, я говорю вам честно…

— Не надо лгать мне, Эрик. В данный момент у тебя это не получается.

— Я не лгу! — в отчаянии восклицает Эрик, не зная, что еще предпринять. — Я правда ничего не помню!

— Ты был не настолько пьян, — Шоу внимательно смотрит на него, и Эрик быстро отводит взгляд. — Итак, как ты можешь прокомментировать то, что произошло вчера в ванной?

— Я могу сказать, что вам не следовало тереть меня полотенцем. Это вызвало у меня… В общем, из-за этого мое тело так отреагировало.

— А зачем ты тогда снял белье?

Эрик отводит глаза.

— Я же говорю, я был пьян и мало что соображал. Для душа обычно принято раздеваться догола, вот я и разделся.

Шоу молчит. Когда Эрик снова смотрит на него, он сцепляет руки в замок и перебирает большими пальцами, что-то обдумывая.

— Знаешь, Эрик, все эти ситуации с Эммой, странный интерес к моей сексуальной жизни, вчерашний случай в ванной… Это все невольно наводит на мысли.

Сердце Эрика снова начинает бешено колотиться.

— На какие? — выдавливает он, делая вид, что не понимает.

— Думаю, Эрик, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, на какие.

— Я правда вас не понимаю, господин доктор. А насчет Эммы… Мне просто интересно, какие у вас с ней отношения. Я один раз слышал, как вы с ней занимались любовью. Нормально, что мне это интересно. Это называется «половое созревание».

— Дело не в Эмме, Эрик. Дело в том, как ты относишься ко мне.

— А как я к вам отношусь?..

Теперь Шоу поднимает взгляд, и от него Эрику становится нехорошо.

— Наверное, тебе проще ответить на этот вопрос, чем мне.

— С… С чего вы взяли, что я как-то по-особому к вам отношусь? Что не так? То, что было вчера — всего лишь следствие того, что я напился, радуйтесь, что у меня случилось это, а не алкогольное отравление или приступ агрессии. А просил я вас… не знаю, почему просил. Потому что очень хотелось, а вы как раз были рядом. Ничего сверхъестественного. Мыл бы меня кто-нибудь другой — попросил бы его. Вот и все.

Договорив, Эрик снова уставляется на свои кисти и слушает, как громко, со свистом, дышит и как бьется в ребра неугомонное сердце. Проходит минута, две, а Шоу все молчит. Встает из кресла, отходит, шуршит чем-то. Эрик на него не смотрит.

— Ладно, Эрик. — Он слышит вздох. — В любом случае, пить ты больше не будешь, понял меня? А пока иди и готовься к школе. Я чуть позже проверю, что ты сделал.

И в эту секунду Эрик ощущает себя счастливейшим человеком на свете.

*

В городе солнечно и жарко, когда Эрик выезжает туда на своем старом облупившемся сером велосипеде. Ему нравится бывать в городе, видеть своих немногочисленных друзей, дышать свежим от однообразия воздухом, находиться в толпе и совершенствовать свою испанскую речь; к сожалению, теперь Шоу не разрешает гулять там слишком часто, настаивая на том, чтобы часы летнего досуга Эрик проводил за занятиями.

Когда Эрик провожает одного из своих друзей и сворачивает с маленькой площади в переулок, за ним увязывается небольшая серая собака. Он едет, периодически оборачиваясь на нее, чтобы проверить, идет ли она следом, и думает то о ней, то о том, что мог бы подняться в воздух прямо на велосипеде — сможет ли он балансировать на раме или сразу же свалится вниз?

Собака не отстает около пяти минут, и, перейдя дорогу, Эрик соскакивает с велосипеда и останавливается. Собака пробегает еще пару метров и тоже останавливается, приподнимает висячие уши и внимательно смотрит на него. Эрик присаживается на корточки, чтобы завоевать ее доверие — кажется, он где-то слышал, что с животными стоит вести себя именно так, — улыбается и причмокивает губами, подзывая собаку. Собака все так же стоит и смотрит на него. Затем, стоит ему причмокнуть еще раз и сказать что-то вроде: «Иди сюда, не бойся, я не обижу», она виляет хвостом и сокращает расстояние до пары метров. Эрик поднимается, подходит к ней и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить. Собака задирает голову, пытаясь обнюхать его пальцы.

— Хорошая, — вырывается у Эрика, когда собака вываливает язык и принимается махать хвостом. Кажется, на его памяти это первая настолько радушная собака; может, она чем-то больна? Гладить ее он почему-то опасается — руки вымыть тут негде, а площадь с маленьким грязным фонтаном слишком далеко. — Хочешь есть?

Эрик никогда не выходит из дома без денег, и сейчас у него с собой есть немного монет. Он подставляет руку к карману, и монеты сами ныряют ему в ладонь; благо, рядом все равно никого нет. Эрик осматривается, прикидывая, где тут ближайшая мясная лавка или любой другой магазин.

— Идем со мной, — пересчитав монеты, он ссыпает их обратно в карман и одной рукой берется за руль велосипеда, а другой призывно похлопывает по бедру. Собака понимает жест и бежит следом, когда Эрик отворачивается и идет вперед.

Собака идет за ним весь путь до магазина, и, зайдя внутрь и изучая ассортимент, Эрик опасается, что она уже потеряла к нему интерес и убежала. Купив пару сарделек, для себя и для нее, Эрик выходит, беспокоясь за свой оставленный без присмотра велосипед, и оглядывается в поисках собаки. Ее, к его печали, нигде не видно.

— Собака, — зовет он, не зная, что еще сказать. — Собака, иди сюда.

Он причмокивает и оглядывается, но так никого и не видит. Может быть, собака просто не понимает английский, и ее стоит звать по-испански? Эта мысль заставляет его усмехнуться. Собаки тем временем по-прежнему нигде не видно; кажется, обе сардельки ему придется съесть самому. Облокотившись о стену магазина возле своего велосипеда, Эрик жует одну из сарделек.

Собака подбегает к нему минуты через две, когда от первой сардельки почти ничего не остается. Увидев ее, Эрик улыбается.

— Собака, — говорит он уже по-испански.

Собака останавливается, поднимает голову и виляет хвостом. Эрик бросает ей остаток своей сардельки, и она подбирает его и съедает. Бросив ей вторую сардельку, целую, Эрик садится на велосипед и уезжает, чтобы она не стала преследовать ее снова — скорее всего, у собаки есть хозяин или хотя бы дом, будет не очень хорошо, если она потеряется (хотя собаки и кошки, кажется, способны находить дом благодаря магниторецепции, чем Эрик тоже не обделен, что всегда казалось ему очень забавным).

У него уже несколько лет не было домашних животных: разумеется, во время бесконечных бегов и переездов они с Шоу не могли завести даже канарейку, а сам Шоу, насколько Эрику было известно, особой любви к животным вообще никогда не питал; Эрик на всю жизнь запомнил, как доктор Шмидт убил кошку прямо у себя в кабинете. Одно из этой незапланированной встречи он выносит точно: ему срочно нужен какой-то домашний зверек, кто-то, кто сможет скрасить его невыносимое одиночество и не будет ни читать его мысли, ни денно и нощно сидеть в кабинете и уныло раздавать указания, кто-то живой. Какая-нибудь собака или кошка, взрослая или нет, возможно, даже маленькая птица в красивой клетке, если Шоу запретит заводить животное. Надеясь, что этого не произойдет и что ему удастся его уломать, Эрик уже в одиночестве едет домой. На какой из ближайших вилл была сука с щенками или, может быть, окотившаяся кошка? Главное, чтобы у какой-нибудь Эммы не оказалось аллергии.

Шоу больше не сидит в кабинете — теперь он где-то разъезжает, возможно, работает, возможно, снова работает, только не на своей постоянной работе, и Эрику приходится ждать до вечера. Эммы тоже нет дома, и Эрик несколько часов слоняется по вилле без дела, про себя сокрушаясь, что так торопился домой из города.

Они приезжают вдвоем часов в одиннадцать, когда заботливо приготовленный Эриком ужин уже успевает остыть.

— Я хочу собаку, — заявляет Эрик, когда сталкивается с Шоу на кухне. — Или кошку. Можно завести?

— Эрик, нам сейчас не до животных. Ты успеешь к этой собаке привязаться, а через два года нам понадобится переезжать, а что будет дальше, я просто не представляю. Возможно, мы даже не будем жить на суше.

— Все так серьезно?

— Все _очень_ серьезно, гораздо серьезнее, чем ты думаешь.

Эрик садится и подпирает щеку кулаком, наблюдая, как он ест тушенное с овощами мясо. Пытается представить себе новый миропорядок, которого хочет добиться Шоу, дивный новый мир, населенный одними лишь мутантами. Не получается. Кажется, он слишком мало знает о его плане, и сейчас все его великие замыслы кажутся далекими и недосягаемыми.

— Вы правда хотите развязать ядерную войну?

— Я уверен, что у меня получится. В Штатах мы вступим в большую политику, мой мальчик. В ту, ради которой потребуется убивать.

— Мне снова придется убивать людей? — обреченно спрашивает Эрик; он слишком привык к размеренной праздной жизни на побережье за эти несколько месяцев, и ему совсем не хочется возвращаться к постоянной крови и беготне от властей.

— И не только людей, — говорит Шоу, прожевав.

— Это не те великие дела, которых я ожидал, — с грустью замечает Эрик, царапая ногтем столешницу.

— Не порти стол. — Эрик убирает руку. — К величию стремятся сквозь тернии. Нельзя так быстро и сразу добиться всего, чего хочешь.

— Чтобы стать великим, всегда нужно проливать кровь?

— Нет, разумеется. Но в нашем случае, боюсь, что да.

— Мне всегда говорили, что убийство — это грех. Мама так говорила, — добавляет Эрик, прежде чем Шоу успевает раскрыть рот.

Слова матери — закон и то, что Шоу не имеет права оспаривать. Это правило возникло еще в самом начале их с Шоу совместной жизни, и Шоу так ни разу и не нарушил его. Поэтому сейчас он лишь молча жует, думая о своем. Эмма, помнится, говорила, что он думает сразу продолжительными монологами, что в своей голове он гораздо словоохотливее, чем наяву. Эрик же думает в основном образами и не совсем понимает, как можно мыслить иначе, чем он.

— Мы точно не сможем увезти собаку вместе с собой? — спрашивает он, не желая уходить.

— Точно. Понимаешь, Эрик, никто не гарантирует, что у нас вообще будет дом или квартира.

— Снова будем ныкаться по отелям?

— Возможно.

— Умоляю, раз не собаку, так кошку. Я очень хочу себе домашнее животное. Потом я как-нибудь избавлюсь от него, отдам его Тони или еще кому-нибудь, только позвольте его завести, пожалуйста. Или у Эммы аллергия на животных?

— Этого я не знаю, — Шоу пожимает плечами. — Эрик, я не хочу, чтобы в моем доме жило животное. Я их не люблю.

— А как же кошка из лагеря?

— Ты прекрасно помнишь, что с ней случилось.

Этого Эрик отрицать не может.

— Прошу вас, всего одна собака. Неужели они так дорого стоят?

— Они портят книги и мебель.

— Она не будет заходить на вашу половину, я обещаю.

У него уже не остается надежды на то, что Шоу согласится, когда Шоу вдруг, отставив пустую тарелку, говорит ему:

— Ладно, уговорил. Какую собаку ты хочешь?

Эрик задумывается. Он знает не так уж и много пород собак и не представляет, какая из них нравится ему больше остальных.

— У меня была овчарка, — наводит Шоу.

При слове «овчарка» Эрик вспоминает лагерь. Быстро, всплеском: дождь, грязь, холод, автоматы, резкие окрики — и псы. Их металлический лай, оскаленные зубы и черно-рыжие шкуры.

— Нет, — он мотает головой, — овчарку не хочу.

— Почему?

— Вспоминаю детство.

— Что именно?

— Лагерь.

— А, лагерь, — Шоу странно улыбается, будто ему приятно о нем вспоминать. — Замечательные были псы. Одного размазало по стене, когда мы уходили, помнишь?

— Я как-то это не рассматривал, — угрюмо отвечает Эрик. Он просто ненавидит вспоминать о лагере и никак не возьмет в толк, почему до сих пор не попросил Эмму убрать эти воспоминания.

— Тогда заведи овчарку, перебори свой страх. Кто сильнее — ты или прошлое?

— Не знаю.

— Тебе стоит узнать. Правда, Эрик, избавься от страха. Заведи собаку и привяжись к ней, и одним плохим воспоминанием станет меньше. Звено выпадет из цепи, и она начнет распадаться.

— Ладно, овчарка так овчарка, — равнодушно соглашается Эрик. — Где взять щенка?

— Завтра у меня свободный день. Можем съездить к одному моему старому другу, он как раз разводит таких собак. Хочешь?

Шоу предлагает ему сходить куда-то вместе, кажется, впервые за все время их жизни на этой вилле, его тон звучит до странного дружелюбно и непринужденно. Разумеется, Эрик просто не может не согласиться, пусть и делает это без особого энтузиазма.

— Хочу.

*

Время переваливает за полдень, когда они подъезжают к дому разводчика немецких овчарок, Хосе Каркано. Его вилла не сравнится с той, которую купил Шоу — небольшой коттедж с серыми стенами и небольшими окнами, голый двор и непереносимый запах псины; выйдя из машины, Шоу морщит нос, и Эрику хочется поморщиться следом. Энтузиазм и желание приобрести собаку стремительно исчезают.

— Вы уверены, что он — лучший заводчик? — с недоверием спрашивает он Шоу.

— Поблизости нет других заводчиков овчарок, — отвечает Шоу. — Тем более этого я знаю лично.

Эрик хочет предложить ему посмотреть на собак другой породы, но понимает, что тот не согласится — не подводить же им Каркано.

— Себастьян! Сколько лет, сколько зим!.. — восклицает встречающий их хозяин, и они с Шоу крепко обнимаются; Эрик стоит в стороне и наблюдает за ними, пока Шоу небрежным жестом не приглашает его подойти. — О, а вот и юный Эрик! Наслышан о тебе. Иди сюда, парень, не стесняйся. Сейчас подберем тебе хорошего пса.

Эрик жмет грубую, сухую ладонь Каркано и подавляет желание вытереть руку о штаны, выдавливая улыбку.

— Мой сын в твоем возрасте, помню, тоже очень хотел собаку, — рассказывает Каркано, пока они с Шоу идут за ним по двору. — Мы ему взяли дворнягу, подобрали с улицы, совсем щенка еще, а вырос, представляешь, волкодав, — не отличить!

— Откуда тут волкодавы, — бубнит Эрик, пытаясь поддержать разговор, не представляющий для него никакого интереса.

— А черт его знает! Это был, конечно, не настоящий волкодав, но о-очень похож!..

Вольер с овчарками встречает их лаем, скулением и мельтешением одинаковых собак с высунутыми языками. Эрик улыбается, касаясь пальцами податливой стальной сетки, и собаки подбегают к нему, заглядывая в глаза и дружелюбно виляя хвостами. Пока Шоу с Каркано беседуют, он разглядывает овчарок: у одной порвано ухо, вторая слишком толстая, третья слишком худая, все взрослые. Ему нужен щенок.

— Нравится кто-нибудь? — спрашивает Каркано.

Эрик качает головой и говорит:

— Нет помоложе?

— Почему нет, есть! Одна наша сука недавно ощенилась, но щенки, правда, черной масти, не такие, как эти. Идемте, покажу.

Собака с щенками живет в отдельном вольере; сама мать, видимо, прячется в крашенной в темно-синий конуре, а щенки, уже довольно большие, резво носятся от стены к стене, треплют друг другу уши и весело тявкают, катаясь по земле, все черные, как безлунная ночь. Умилившись их беззаботной возне, Эрик улыбается. Когда-то и он был таким же маленьким, несмышленым, как эти щенки, ребенком, в шутку боролся с другими детьми, не знал ужасов войны и думал, что мама сильнее всех в мире. От этих мыслей горло перехватывает, но слезы не идут, и Эрик с трудом сглатывает вязкую слюну.

— У вас есть мальчики? — спрашивает он у Каркано.

— Конечно, есть! Тут четыре кобелька и одна сука.

— У них есть всякие, эм, документы, справки?..

— Есть, разумеется! Но эти, правда, не выставочные, выставочные были в другом вольере…

— Уже не важно, — отмахивается Эрик. Собаки, которых он увидел в том вольере, совсем не походили на выставочных, но на фоне невзрачной виллы Каркано это казалось совершенно естественным.

Перед ним стоит крупный щенок, высунув длинный розовый язык и виляя пушистым хвостом; Эрик прикладывает к сетке пальцы, и щенок, встав на задние лапы, громко тявкает и лижет его руку через прутья. Эрик смеется и пальцем постукивает его по влажному черному носу.

— Э-эй, привет… — протягивает он, широко улыбаясь. — Ну, что ты, что ты…

Щенок вертится перед ним, и к нему подбегают другие, но они уже не интересуют Эрика: он сделал свой выбор.

— Как его зовут? — спрашивает он у Каркано, указав на понравившегося щенка пальцем; тот вместе с братьями и сестрой отбегает к вышедшей из конуры матери, и Эрик нервничает, боится, что потеряет среди них _своего_ пса.

— Как хочешь, — смеется Каркано. — Им мы имен еще не давали. А что, понравился?

— Я беру вон того, — сообщает Эрик скорее Шоу, стоящему в стороне, чем Каркано, и надеется, что указал на нужного щенка. — У которого ухо надломлено. Что у него с ухом, кстати?

— Дефекты, что ты хочешь, — говорит Каркано, возящийся с замком, пока щенки тявкают и вертятся перед ним. — Таким родился. Точно его берешь?

— Точно.

Потом на сопротивляющегося щенка надевают ошейник с поводком, пока он скулит, упирается и тянется к вольеру, откуда за ним без особого интереса наблюдает мать, и Эрику внезапно становится горько: он отнимает этого щенка у суки так же, как однажды у него отобрали мать. Не волнуйся, говорит он себе, животные легче переживают разлуку, он уже совсем скоро ее забудет, но непрошенные слезы все равно наворачиваются на глаза, и он прячет взгляд, пожимая Каркано руку на прощанье.

— Как ты его назвал? — спрашивает Шоу, пока они вдвоем пытаются затолкать скулящего щенка в салон автомобиля; с документами, инструкциями по кормежке, дрессировке и уходу и деньгами, как полноправный хозяин, возился Эрик.

— Отто.

— Странное имя для собаки.

Эрик только пожимает плечами и проглатывает: «Себастьян — странное имя для человека».

Наконец новоиспеченный Отто оказывается на заднем сиденье, и Эрик крепко прижимает его к себе. Щенок дрожит и скулит в его руках, лижет ему пальцы, и Эрику хочется приласкать его, но в салоне не до нежностей — здесь главное не поцарапать обивку кресел и ничего не сломать; Шоу арендовал дорогую машину и собирается вернуть ее целой и невредимой.

— Теперь машина воняет псиной, — говорит Шоу, выходя из салона; Эрик вытаскивает Отто за поводок. — Придется проветривать… Черт, смотри, что он делает! Быстро перестань!

Шоу бросается к Отто, который, обнюхав куст с большими белыми розами, мочится под него, но уже слишком поздно; Шоу с силой шлепает щенка, и тот отскакивает за спину Эрика, повизгивает и съеживается.

— Не бейте мою собаку, — встревает Эрик, в котором неожиданно просыпается отцовский инстинкт. — Я не разрешал.

Лицо Шоу вытягивается, и Эрик запоздало понимает, что зря это сказал.

— Простите… Больше не буду так говорить… — бубнит он, потупившись.

— Эрик, кажется, ты забыл о субординации.

— Нет, я все помню. Просто вырвалось. Не бейте больше моего пса, хорошо?

— Я ударю его, если посчитаю это нужным.

— Вы можете его покалечить, — Эрик вспоминает, как Шоу одним щелчком превращал сторожевых собак в отвратительный кроваво-красный фарш, и ему становится тошно: слишком ярки воспоминания, слишком явно отдается в голове громкий чавкающий звук, с которым взрывается живая плоть.

Шоу ничего не отвечает и уходит, чтобы через четверть часа появиться в комнате Эрика с требованием начать готовиться к предстоящему учебному году.

— Какой забавный, — говорит Эмма, гладя тявкающего Отто по голове. — Как ты его назвал?

— Отто.

— Красивое имя.

Эрик усмехается.

— Шоу не оценил.

Они с Эммой сидят на полу в его комнате и пытаются научить Отто простейшим командам. Эрик чувствует себя настолько уставшим от компании Шоу, что присутствие Эммы кажется ему заслуженным отдыхом; она, конечно, та еще сучка, но _живая_ — смеется, разговаривает, предлагает и рассуждает, в то время как все слова Шоу — это запреты, приказы и риторические вопросы. Возможно, это та самая _субординация_ , о которой говорил Шоу, — крепкая, как гранитная стена, непробиваемая. Возможно, именно поэтому Эрику хочется раздеть его, коснуться его плоти, поцеловать, попробовать на вкус, выбить из него хотя бы один искренний вздох, убедиться в том, что он действительно живой человек, не машина и не всесильный мутант-полубог. И, честно говоря, Эрик теперь не знает, что к нему испытывает; он уже написал в своем дневнике:

«Купили собаку. Шоу раздражает. Не могу находиться рядом с ним. И волнуюсь, и злюсь одновременно. Не понимаю, какого черта происходит».

— Фу, отстань! — вскрикивает Эмма, когда Отто пачкает лапами ее блузку и пытается облизнуть щеку.

— Надо его искупать, — говорит Эрик, отнимая от нее щенка. — Поможешь?

— Не в этом, — говорит Эмма, сердито наморщив нос. — Мне надо переодеться.

— Окей, иди, я подожду.

Эмма улыбается, на прощание гладит Отто и выходит из комнаты, аккуратно переступая стройными ногами, и Эрик неожиданно для себя замечает, что она очень даже ничего.

Случай в ванной сблизил их с Эммой и отдалил от Шоу; конечно, Эмму и Эрика все еще тяжело назвать друзьями, потому что доверия в их отношениях — ноль, но теперь они хотя бы могут находиться рядом друг с другом, не вступая в конфликт.

Потрепав Отто по загривку, Эрик поднимается с пола и подходит к окну. Где-то внизу сидит в своем кабинете Шоу, и при воспоминании о нем Эрик ощущает слабое, но такое приятное возбуждение — оно теплом рождается в сердце и мягким огнем спускается в пах. Он был бы счастлив, если бы вместо Шоу мечтал об Эмме; за окном садовник собирает с плодовых деревьев фрукты, поспевшие на ярком летнем солнце, безоблачное небо, ветер покачивает изумрудные кроны, небо простирается аквамариновой простыней, — самое время для велосипедной прогулки с Отто. Эрик отметает все мысли, связанные с Шоу, берет Отто на руки и удаляется в ванную.

*

Войдя утром на кухню, Эрик чувствует запах подгорающего теста и вместо сморщенной Маргариты с испачканными в муке узловатыми пальцами встречает у плиты Эмму, накинувшую грязный передник поверх легкого белого платья. Кажется, она пытается что-то приготовить, и, кажется, у нее ничего не получается.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Эрик, подхватывая со стола стакан с водой и делая глоток; рот, еще хранящий привкус зубной пасты, обжигает холодом. — Смотрю, ты нанялась в кухарки?

— У Себастиана день рождения, — сухо отвечает Эмма, не отрываясь от готовки.

— Надо же, — говорит Эрик, пытаясь казаться равнодушным, но внутри все вскипает: день рождения! Отличный праздник. На день рождения обычно дарят подарки и приглашают друзей.

_Старых друзей._

— Он не празднует, — тут же обрывает его Эмма, и Эрик уже готовится свободно вздохнуть, как вдруг… — Но я попросила его сделать исключение ради нашего общего будущего. Но торт — сюрприз.

Эрик, насупившись, опускается на кресло возле барной стойки и думает, не начать ли ему с Абсолюта и не закончить ли светлым пивом.

— Даже не думай.

— Даже не думай, — пискляво перекривляет Эмму Эрик и, поднявшись, прохаживается по кухне взад-вперед, стараясь наступать только на темные плиты. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь готовила торт?

Эмма качает головой, и Эрик замечает, что она раздражена.

— Ты вообще что-то кроме омлета когда-нибудь готовила? — спрашивает он, смеясь, и лицо Эммы становится еще мрачнее. — Что ж, давай научу тебя. Когда-нибудь откроем собственный ресторан.

Муки недостает, и им приходится обыскать все кладовки, чтобы подбавить в миску еще, яйцо разбивается неаккуратно, и они с Эммой пальцами вылавливают из смеси муки и молока осколки скорлупы, а венчик оказывается немагнитным, поэтому к концу первой минуты размешивания у Эрика устают руки. Эмма брезгливо протирает свой окончательно испачканный передник, в то время как Эрик отмывает муку с отвратительно сухих ладоней и своей черной футболки.

Пока он возится с коржами и промазывает их густым белым кремом, Эмма закуривает, присев на край разделочного стола.

— Дай, — просит Эрик, протягивая к ней руку, и Эмма убирает сигарету, перехватив ее другой рукой. — Тебе жалко?

— Ты вроде как занят, да и говорить: «Дай» — невежливо, — Эмма цокает языком. — Можно сказать: «Дай, пожалуйста» или «Прости, у тебя не найдется сигареты?».

— Не учи ученого, дура, — говорит Эрик, а сам косится на ее бедро, выглядывающее из-под подола короткого платья, изящную голень и стопу, обутую в белую туфельку на низком каблуке, вспоминает ту ночь, когда она явилась к нему ночью, когда он трогал ее тело теми руками, которыми совсем недавно месил тесто, и ему становится тошно от того, что такая красивая женщина позволяет себе заходить на кухню. Кухня — грязное место, где немытые овощи, сочащееся кровью сырое мясо и зловонные специи превращаются в шедевры гастрономического искусства, и приводить на кухню женщину, определяя ее при этом как «хранительницу очага», — подлость и мерзость. Тем более лучшие шеф-повара — всегда мужчины, думает Эрик, пока ставит торт запекаться.

Он стреляет у Эммы сигарету, и они курят, молча ожидая, пока приготовится торт и пока закончится тлеющий табак.

А потом что-то идет не так, и они целуются — жарко, страстно, отчаянно, мокро. Отпрянув, Эмма гладит его ладонью по щеке и снова приникает к его губам, так жадно, будто союз губ и языков — единственное, что спасет ее от неминуемой смерти. Маленькая ловкая ладонь лезет за резинку его белья, и Эрик тихо стонет Эмме в рот. Почему он до сих пор не замечал, насколько она привлекательная? Может, Эмма — та самая женщина, которая излечит его от гомосексуализма? Эрик искренне на это надеется.

Пока он усаживает ее на кухонный стол, сбивая утварь, начинает пахнуть горелым, и Эрик, мигом забыв о собственной эрекции и мокрых трусиках Эммы, бежит доставать коржи из печи. Они несильно пострадали: некоторые подгорели до черноты, но обуглившийся слой легко срезать ножом.

— Когда Шоу вернется? — спрашивает у Эммы Эрик, стараясь делать вид, будто это не он попытался овладеть ей на кухонном столе пару минут назад.

Эмма пожимает плечами.

— Он уехал на целый день.

— А где Маргарита?

— Шоу отпустил ее еще вчера, ты не заметил?

— Заметил: завтрак был отвратный, — смеется Эрик, но Эмма все еще выглядит серьезной, и он резко замолкает. Он прекрасно понимает, о чем она думает, и решает больше не медлить: — Что будем делать с Шоу? Ты с ним спишь, а я… я…

— Не так уж и часто я с ним сплю, — Эмма отбрасывает волосы за плечи. — Было несколько раз, но, знаешь, он такой, м-м… Он сначала очень нежный, а потом очень… грубый. Страстный, но мне бывает больно.

— Он большой?

Эмма прыскает и заслоняет ладонью лицо, после чего качает головой.

— Нет, — она смеется. — Просто у него много опыта.

Эрик не знает, как ему реагировать — смеяться или разочаровываться, но губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, и теперь он ощущает жгучий интерес, правда, не к Эмме, а к ее постоянному партнеру. Черт возьми, постоянному! Эрик до сих пор воспринимает их как супружескую пару, хотя Эмме всего двадцать один, а Шоу…

— Сколько ему исполняется?

— Около девяноста, — Эмма небрежно пожимает плечами, будто девяностолетний старик, живущий в теле пятидесятилетнего мужчины — самое обычное дело.

— Сколько?!..

— Ты не расслышал?

— Нет, я расслышал, — Эрик тушуется и, чтобы чем-то занять руки, принимается украшать торт кремом и марципановыми розочками, совсем не подходящими человеку, для которого этот торт пекли. — У него не началась деменция?..

— Откуда, — хихикает Эмма и тут же серьезнеет: — Постой, ты считаешь, что его планы — плод больного старческого воображения?

— Об этом я думал, но предположение имеет смысл. Мы же вроде уже говорили об этом.

Эмма не находит ответа и молча ждет, пока он закончит декорировать торт, после чего бросает: «Я переоденусь» и ретируется с кухни, сняв ужасный фартук, и Эрик провожает ее поистине голодным взглядом: бог — еще тот старый развратник, если он додумался сделать некоторых женщин такими красивыми.

Если бог вообще есть; если бы он существовал, не было бы войны, Гитлера и лагерей смерти. Были бы только Эрик, мама и их маленький старый дом.

*

— Эрик, спустись! — слышится голос Шоу.

Эрик отрывается от чтения книги и прислушивается. Судя по шуму, у них гости. Судя по гостям, Шоу действительно решил отпраздновать свой день рождения.

Он откликается немедленным: «¡Espere un minuto!», надевает свой любимый черный костюм с зауженными книзу брюками, меняет домашние туфли на броги цвета темного дерева, наскоро приглаживает непослушные волосы и, оставив незавязанный галстук болтаться на тощей кадыкастой шее, бежит по ступенькам вниз. Он просто помашет этим уродам и уйдет, просто помашет этим уродам и уйдет, просто помашет и…

Ими с Эммой испеченный торт величественно стоит на столе, разделенный на несколько частей, и один из _этих_ жует и, судя по активной жестикуляции, с набитым ртом нахваливает торт остальным.

— Вы только посмотрите, это же маленький Эрик Леншерр! — на немецком кричит он. — Как вырос, как возмужал, а главное, какие пироги печет! Ну, Себастьян, ты и помощника себе воспитал — а сам говорил, что жиды никуда не годятся!

Эрик приглядывается, и в его сердце словно вонзается игла: перед ним сидит герр Ульрих Вагнер, заплывшая жиром раскормленная свинья с блестящей лысиной, в которой Эрик с удовольствием пробил бы дыру. Однажды благодаря Вагнеру Эрика избили до гематом; конечно, Шоу всыпал тому по пятое число, как только об этом узнал, но Эрик никогда не забудет веселье и живой интерес ребенка, жгущего муравьев через лупу, с которым Вагнер наблюдал за избиением.

Рядом с изрядно постаревшим Вагнером сидят его изрядно постаревшие «коллеги» — Эншлегер, Шульц, Штейн. Все они смотрят на Эрика с пьяным интересом, сверкающим в маленьких водянистых глазах. Шоу, нервно скалящийся в подобии улыбки, переводит глаза на Эрика и резко меняется в лице. Эрик читает в его взгляде: _не здесь. Не смей_.

Плевал Эрик на угрожающие гляделки. Его руки сжимаются в кулаки, лицо краснеет, челюсти стискиваются до скрипа зубов. Металл начинает дрожать.

— Суки… Суки… Уроды, ненавижу… — шипит он. — Чтоб вы все… Чтоб…

Чашки с чаем в металлических подстаканниках пускаются в пляс, пачкают скатерть и дорогие костюмы, падают в торт и на пол, разбиваясь и трескаясь, как алмазная шея Эммы под давлением кочерги. Эрик делает жест — и вилки летят во все стороны; нацисты едва успевают увернуться, а Шоу с вытянувшимся побледневшим лицом ловит свою вилку и кладет ее на место.

Сегодня вечером Эрика ждет долгий серьезный разговор, но ему все еще наплевать: он упоен своим гневом, упоен идеей отмщения.

— Черт возьми, а мальчонка хорош, — посмеивается Вагнер, поднимаясь из-под стола и отряхивая капли с намокшего пиджака. — Все такой же непримиримый. Такую ненависть ничем не вытравишь.

Шоу поднимается из-за стола и делает несколько шагов к лестнице. Пыл Эрика тут же исчезает, сменяясь страхом, который сковывает желудок, проходит по хребту вниз и тает где-то в паху.

— Эрик, подойди сюда.

Эрик подчиняется. Шоу несколько секунд смотрит на него с искренним презрением во взгляде, а потом отвешивает ему такую затрещину, что Эрик не удерживается на ногах и падает на пол, схватившись рукой за пылающую щеку.

— А теперь ты извинишься и уберешь за собой, — все так же холодно и спокойно говорит Шоу. — Живо.

*

Эрик решается: раз и навсегда. Пути назад больше не будет.

Сегодня пятое июля тысяча девятьсот сорок восьмого года. Сегодня у Эрика дрожат колени и потеют ладони. Сегодня Эмма уехала по делам, Отто заснул на солнцепеке, и они с Шоу остались наедине.

Нельзя молчать вечно, потому что Шоу уже давно обо всем догадался. А может, и не догадался, может, он до сих пор пребывает в чуть удивленном неведении, — как бы это ни было, сегодня Эрик готов разрушить стену, которая разделяла его и Шоу: Эрик готов признаться в любви убийце своей матери.

Эрик проводит около четверти часа в патио, собираясь с силами перед тем, как наведаться к Шоу в кабинет, совсем как раньше, только сейчас все по-серьезному, и речь пойдет не об интрижках с Эммой, просьбе завести еще одну собаку и сложных задачах по математике, а о том, что Эрик так долго, тщательно и неумело скрывал.

Неизвестно, как к этому отнесется Шоу, но Эрику плевать — ветер выдувает из него весь страх, пока он сидит на кресле в патио, сжав ручки до побелевших костяшек. В конце концов, он мужчина. Мужчина не должен бояться, плакать, подолгу сомневаться… и любить других мужчин. Особенно мужчин, которые убили их матерей, резали их тело и заставляли их кричать до хрипа и плакать до стона.

Но Эрику плевать. Он готов ко всему: пусть Шоу даст ему очередную обжигающую пощечину и заставит сесть под домашний арест, пусть изобьет его до полусмерти, пусть выставит из дома, пусть… Нет, только не Отто. Отто — самый близкий Эрику человек, и Эрик не позволит никаким Шоу, Эммам и псинам из подворотни трогать своего самого близкого человека, облаченного в черную собачью шерсть — даже ценой собственной жизни. Впрочем, сейчас Отто спит у него в комнате, развалившись под палящим солнцем, и его жизни ничто не угрожает.

Ты сильный, давай, ты справишься, говорит себе Эрик, но уверенности это ему не прибавляет. Рука зависает над ручкой двери кабинета Шоу и спустя несколько мгновений опускается. Слишком тревожно.

Эрик сглатывает, трет переносицу и два раза громко стучит. Тишина. Еще стук. Снова тишина. Странно. Он нажимает на ручку, и та поддается; в кабинете никого нет. Бумаги аккуратно лежат на столе, рядом стоит полный янтарной воды штоф и стакан для виски, лампа выключена, окно закрыто, диван пуст. Шоу нигде не видно. Эрик пожимает плечами, проходит по коридору, идет во двор, заворачивает на кухню, — никого. Ни Шоу, ни Маргариты, ни садовника. Это начинает напрягать; черт возьми, думает Эрик, почему странности происходят именно в самые важные дни? Хотя, может быть, это символ, и ему не следуе…

— Эрик, — слышится за его спиной голос Шоу. — Ты что-то хотел?

Позвоночник сковывает холодом, как реку льдом по зиме, сердце лезет в горло; Эрик крупно вздрагивает и оборачивается.

— Нет, мистер Шоу, я… — лепечет он, думая, что это была дурацкая затея и от нее немедленно стоит отказаться: на лице у Шоу написано, что сейчас он меньше всего хочет слышать признания в однополой любви.

Но пути назад уже нет. Эрик собирается с силами и говорит тверже:

— Да, хотел. У меня к вам разговор.

— Какой? — флегматично интересуется Шоу, подходя к телефону. Он будет кому-то звонить? Да ну к черту.

— Очень серьезный. Пожалуйста, внимательно меня выслушайте.

Шоу слегка поднимает брови, из-за чего маска ледяного равнодушия на мгновение спадает с его лица, но он тут же надевает ее обратно, снова становясь холодным и отстраненным — это из многочисленных причин, по которой полюбил его Эрик.

— Я хочу, чтобы отнеслись к тому, что я скажу, совершенно спокойно, вне зависимости от того, покажется ли вам услышанное оскорбительным, недопустимым, аморальным и каким-либо еще. В жизни случается много вещей, и на некоторые из них мы не можем повлиять, как бы ни хотелось. Вы даете слово, что не будете выходить из себя, когда я скажу то, что хотел?

Шоу нервно улыбается.

— Что же такое ты хочешь сказать? — спрашивает он.

— Вы даете слово?

— Ладно, даю, — смиряется Шоу.

Эрик сжимает руки в кулаки, медленно выдыхает через нос, а потом говорит твердо и четко:

— Я вас люблю. Как мужчину. Куда сильнее, чем Эмма и, возможно, куда сильнее, чем вы сами. Уже несколько месяцев. Я думаю о вас, когда засыпаю или мастурбирую. Когда ем и когда делаю уроки. Когда читаю, говорю с Эммой или играю с собакой. Вы — мой идеал мутанта, человека, личности. Вы причинили мне столько боли, что я должен был хотеть, наверное, изорвать вас в клочья, но сейчас я хочу только в клочья изорвать вашу одежду, чтобы наконец увидеть ваше тело; Эмма говорила, что там есть на что посмотреть… Я хочу быть таким же, как вы. Я хочу быть с вами. Я хочу вас. Я просто _хочу_. Извините, но это так.

Договорив, Эрик тут же потупляется и складывает руки, внезапно ставшие такими нервными и бесполезными, на груди.

Шоу молчит, и с каждой секундой его молчания Эрик чувствует, как бледнеет все сильнее и сильнее. Ему так страшно, что действительно становится нехорошо.

— Я догадывался, — наконец произносит Шоу слегка растерянным голосом. Эрик выдыхает. — А тот мальчик в больнице, как его, Макс, вы… тоже?

Эрик молча кивает.

— Вы меня теперь ненавидите? Считаете, что я ненормальный и меня нужно лечить?

— Это довольно частое отклонение. На конверсионную терапию я тебя отправлять не буду, но твою страсть тебе лучше обговорить с Эммой, она может ее… Постой. Она знала и молчала?

— Она же не должна выкладывать вам абсолютно все, что знает, — фыркает Эрик.

— Ты прав, — Шоу мнется. — Но, тем не менее, надо что-то с этим делать. Хотя бы потому, что ты страдаешь.

— Мистер Шоу… — выдыхает Эрик. — Я очень хочу кое-что… кое-что сделать.

— И что же? — непонимающе спрашивает Шоу.

Эрик делает пару шагов вперед, останавливается, пожирает Шоу глазами, будто смотрит на стриптизершу в одиночной комнате: жадно, горячо, понимая, что никогда не прикоснется к такому прекрасному телу, и максимум, что его ждет — это десять минут в душевой наедине со своим кулаком. А потом делает еще шаг и целует Шоу в губы.

Шоу выворачивается и толкает его; Шоу не всегда правильно рассчитывает силу, поэтому Эрик едва не падает, но каким-то чудом удерживается на ногах. Он, тяжело дыша и слушая бешеный стук своего сердца, смотрит на Шоу, который с брезгливым выражением лица вытирает платком рот.

— Больше никогда так не делай, — говорит он, стараясь быть спокойным, хотя Эрик видит, что он возмущен. — Ни со мной, ни с кем-нибудь другим. Нельзя вторгаться в чужое личное пространство без спроса.

— Пожалуйста, дайте мне поцеловать вас хотя бы один раз, — просит Эрик. — Разве я многого прошу?

— Нет.

— Мистер Шоу, ну, пожалуйста, я так… так давно этого ждал…

— Эрик, я же ясно тебе сказал: нет. Тем более ты уже это сделал.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы ответили… Чтобы все было по-настоящему…

Шоу кривится с искренним отвращением на лице.

— Эрик, я не буду целовать тебя. Во-первых, я твой опекун. Во-вторых, я гораздо старше тебя; ты еще ребенок. А в-третьих, я предпочитаю женщин.

— Я не отвяжусь, пока вы не позволите мне как-нибудь коснуться вас, — внезапно твердо говорит Эрик.

— Да ну?

— Так точно.

— Это начинает переходить границы…

— Я сделаю то, что хочу, и навсегда оставлю вас. Больше вы о моих чувствах не вспомните, будто их никогда и не было; я попрошу Эмму излечить меня от этой любви. А пока дайте мне исполнить мою мечту, хорошо?

Говоря это, Эрик приближается к Шоу, и тот инстинктивно отшатывается.

— В тридцатых годах я читал лекции в университете, — холодно говорит он. — Одна девушка не успевала по моему предмету, дарила мне вино и конфеты, чтобы я поставил ей зачет; один раз, когда у нее больше не осталось надежд, она предложила мне свое тело. Помню, я сказал ей: «Если это единственное, что вы можете мне предложить»… Теперь я вынужден сказать тебе то же самое, Эрик: такой ли должна быть мечта мутанта с такими способностями, как у тебя? Мечта переспать с мужчиной, причинившим — не буду это отрицать — тебе столько боли?..

— Это краткосрочная мечта, — Эрик нервно усмехается. — Я хочу сделать вам приятно и желаю вам всего самого наилучшего. Я не буду раздеваться.

Он простирает руку и кончиками пальцев касается лица Шоу. Обводит нос и губы, заправляет за ухо выпавшую прядь отросших каштановых с проседью волос. Замечает бледные веснушки у вздернутого носа — возможно, в юности Шоу был шатеном в рыжину; Шоу не двигается, просто молча наблюдает, как Эрик на ощупь изучает его лицо, затем коротко целует в уголок рта, потом — сухими губами в челюсть, в шею, начинающую дряблеть. Шоу не шевелится, не отталкивает его и не возражает.

Эрик становится на колени напротив человека, который убил его мать, пытал его и отправлял в газовые камеры его народ, чтобы приложиться лицом к его паху и вдохнуть запах и тепло тела, мешающийся с одеколоном. Чтобы расстегнуть ширинку и просунуть руку, нащупывая гениталии сквозь белье. Шоу стоит ровно и не двигается, разве только закладывает руки в карманы брюк большими пальцами наружу, со сдержанным интересом наблюдая за Эриком.

Наконец Эрик вытаскивает из-за белья его член; сморщенная крайняя плоть смотрится ужасно — Эрик привык к своему обрезанному пенису, — размер не впечатляет, но Эрик прекрасно знает, что небольшие на вид могут становиться в пару раз больше. От волнения у него перехватывает дыхание; он оттягивает кожу, обнажая мягкую головку, и на пробу проводит по ней языком. Вкуса мочи не остается, вкуса чего-нибудь еще — тоже, ощущается только чистая теплая плоть.

Эрик берет его в рот целиком, языком щекоча головку, и двигает головой так, чтобы щедро смоченный слюной член свободно входил в рот и выходил из него. Шоу никак не проявляет себя — не касается его волос, не двигает бедрами и не пытается войти глубже, и Эрик несколько нервничает — до тех пор, пока мягкий член в уставших губах не начинает твердеть. Тогда он ускоряет движения; проходит достаточное количество времени, член вытягивается во всю длину, а оргазм все так же не наступает.

Вдруг на тумбе, возле которой они стоят, звонит телефон. Эрик вздрагивает и едва не прикусывает член.

Шоу снимает трубку.

— Алло? Себастьян Шоу слушает, — говорит он по-английски.

Завязывается разговор. Эрик вытаскивает изо рта мокрый от слюны пенис, круговыми движениями языка ласкает головку, слушая, изменится ли голос Шоу, — нет: тот, кажется, даже не замечает, что происходит с его телом там, внизу, во время телефонного разговора.

— Эрик? Эрик у себя в комнате, занимается, — произносит он вдруг.

Эрик едва удерживается, чтобы не прыснуть от смеха, и берет член максимально глубоко, пытаясь заглотить его, но только закашливается до слез. А потом, когда он все-таки занимает рот, в горло выстреливает тугая струя, и Эрик кашляет снова, выплевывает семя Шоу на штаны и, почувствовав вдруг, что сейчас разрыдается, несется к лестнице, бегом добирается до своей спальни, закрывает дверь и садится на пол между кроватью и платяным шкафом. Там он позволяет себе схватиться за голову, вцепиться пальцами в непослушные жесткие кудри и заплакать тихо, но горько; рот наполняет солоноватый вкус спермы, но Эрик не обращает на это внимания.

Он плачет. Плачет, плачет, плачет и не может остановиться, будто сейчас снова сорок четвертый, и он — ребенок, навсегда разлученный с матерью, — а на самом деле он просто озабоченный хуесос. Господи, он настолько _жалок_ , непередаваемо, постыдно, по-идиотски жалок. Эрика тошнит от самого себя.

Он не замечает, как тихо открывается дверь, как Шоу входит в комнату и садится на кровать напротив него. Некоторое время они молчат, а потом Шоу говорит:

— Надеюсь, теперь ты получил то, что хотел?

Эрик шепчет сквозь слезы:

— Зачем… зачем вы позволили мне… Это… так…

Шоу тяжело вздыхает. Повисает очередная пауза. 

— Я подумал, что тебе надо позволить сделать то, что ты хочешь, чтобы ты осознал, насколько это неприятно и неправильно. Теперь ты, надеюсь, понял?

Эрик мотает головой, не отрывая взгляда от собственных колен. 

— Вам хотя бы понравилось? — вдруг спрашивает он. 

— Ты испачкал мои штаны, — уклончиво отвечает Шоу. 

— Знаете что? Идите вы к черту, — говорит Эрик, уходит в ванную и запирается, сев на сиденье унитаза. Любовь раздирает его изнутри, стыд отрезвляет, на душе скребутся то ли дворовые кошки, а то ли настоящие тигры.

Он еще не знает, что ждет его впереди.


	4. Глава 4. Боль и гнев (неполная)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я выкладываю незавершенную часть последней главы и замораживаю фик, чтобы написать его заново как ориджинал, не предназначенный для выкладки на AO3.

Я стал жестоким  
К двадцати годам.  
Я — сильный. Не веришь?  
Сильный!  
 _Помни имя свое «Жестокость»_

На диване в гостиной спит сам Сатана.

Эрик стоит и во все глаза смотрит на ночного гостя: он высокий, длинный, худощавый, одет в черную рубашку, черные брюки и черные же лакированные туфли с приподнятыми носками; у ночного гостя длинный нос, черные брови, мелкие шрамы на лице, черные волосы, кажущиеся неестественно жесткими. На вид ему — не больше тридцати пяти. А еще у него красная, как помада Эммы, кожа и длинный, метра два, хвост с остроконечной пикой на конце. Хвост, который подергивается, пока его обладатель храпит на диване как у себя дома. И Эрик готов поклясться, что от ночного гостя сильно несет перегаром.

«Как это чучело сюда занесло?» — думает Эрик. Предположений у него нет — пожалуй, кроме одного…

Шоу говорил, что начнет собирать мутантов. Сначала Эрик, потом Эмма, а теперь — этот? И он будет жить… _с ними_? Только через его труп. А через чей, Эрика, чучела или Шоу, уже не важно. Но почему этот красный мужик так сильно похож на демона со старинных миниатюр? Сейчас это не имеет значения.

Эрик подходит к дивану и тормошит чучело за плечо.

— Сеньор, поднимайтесь, — строго говорит он по-английски, пока чучело продирает глаза и трет веки кулаками. — Что вы тут забыли?

Чучело садится на диване, подтягивает носки и едва не сносит хвостом вазу c цветами, срезанными Маргаритой в саду; небрежно пригладив волосы, внимательно смотрит на Эрика и спрашивает по-английски с сильным акцентом:

— Что, не страшно?

— А с хера ли мне должно быть страшно? — Эрик чувствует нарастающую злобу.

— Меня даже шеф испугался, когда впервые увидел. Или шеф уже тебе обо мне рассказал?

— Какой еще шеф?..

— Шоу.

Все-таки это их новый мутант… Эрик выдыхает и считает до десяти, чтобы не разораться.

— А ты тот самый Эрик Леншерр?

Эрик кивает.

— Азазель, — чучело протягивает Эрику большую красную ладонь; тот пожимает ее кончиками пальцев с крайне брезгливым выражением лица.

Как выясняется, от чучела — Азазеля? Что за имя? — несет не только перегаром, но и рвотой, и Эрик надеется, что он блевал в таз на заднем дворе, а не на ковер в гостиной. Он морщится, вырывает свою ладонь из чужих пальцев и скрещивает руки на груди. Выметайся, хочет сказать он чучелу. Вы-ме-тай-ся. Ты здесь никому не нужен, даже если Эмма и Шоу считают иначе; они все равно вскоре пожалеют — зачем им мутант, который напивается и потом спит облеванный на диване?

— О, Эрик, Алексей! Вижу, вы уже познакомились.

Они оба оборачиваются на голос Шоу; тот стоит у лестницы и — удивительно! — широко, искренне улыбается.

— Вообще-то Азазель, шеф, — поправляет Шоу чучело.

— Точно, прости, я перепутал.

— Мистер Шоу, — говорит Эрик и указывает на чучело, — это?..

— Это наш новый мутант, Эрик, его зовут Азазель. Азазель, ты уже продемонстрировал Эрику свои способности?

— Э-э… Шеф, я только проснулся.

Лицо Шоу стремительно кислеет; он направляется к ним, поводит носом и выуживает из-за дивана пустую бутылку коньяка. Чучело нервно хихикает и тянет:

— Шеф, ну, я-я, это… Немножко перебрал вчера.

— Чую, что перебрал, — недовольно говорит Шоу. — Переместиться сможешь?

— Прыгнуть? — переспрашивает чучело. — Меня же вывернет!

«Переместиться»? «Прыгнуть»? О чем они? Эрик думает, сводит брови к переносице, но у него не находится предположений, — только всякие банальные глупости про нечеловеческую силу или прыгучесть. А может… Нет, такого просто не бывает. Не существует. Мысль, пришедшую к нему последней, Эрик отметает.

А зря.

— Еще раз напьешься — введу сухой закон, — предупреждает Шоу.

— Понял, — кивает чучело. Или, может быть, Азазель — кажется, Эрику в ближайшем (или, боже упаси, в дальнейшем) будущем придется называть его так. — А похмелиться?..

— Бессмысленно.

— А мне помогает…

Эрик, решив не слушать разговор Шоу и красного мужика-мутанта-иностранца-алкоголика, уходит в другую комнату. Окей, ладно, думает он, садясь на диван и прикладывая пальцы к вискам; из соседней комнаты доносятся негромкие голоса: один — хриплый, восклицающий, другой — до боли знакомый. С ними будет жить еще один мутант. Спать в специально выделенной комнате, чистить зубы в ванной, попадая брызгами зубной пасты на зеркало, завтракать за общим столом, запираться в туалете, играть в теннис во дворе или в бридж в гостиной… И этим мутантом будет Азазель. А потом еще один мутант, уже другой. А потом еще один. А потом еще. Полная вилла разномастных придурков, считающих, что они вправе быть с Эриком на короткой ноге.

Эрик рывком поднимается и рычит от бессильной злости. Ничего, он устроит этому Азазелю-Алексею веселую жизнь; пожив немного в такой обстановке, тот явно куда-нибудь «прыгнет». Или откуда-нибудь.

~

Когда Азазель трезвеет окончательно, Шоу предлагает ему присоединиться к ним за обедом. Эрик уныло ковыряет вилкой картофельное пюре, которое он приготовил на пару с Маргаритой, и косится на их нового гостя; тот, активно пережевывая, о чем-то треплется с Шоу на ломаном английском, Эмма слушает их с учтивой улыбкой и периодически наигранно хохочет — сразу видно, пытается произвести впечатление хорошенькой помощницы «шефа», как называет Шоу Азазель; сегодня за обедом Эрик только и слышит это беспрестанное «шеф», «шеф», «шеф».

— Маракуйя! Прямиком из Таиланда. Хочешь сгоняю? Пять минут — и корзина фруктов.

— Снова будешь пачкать нож?

За пять минут «сгонять» в Таиланд и «испачкать» там нож? Азазель собирается кого-то зарезать из-за маракуйи? Эрик даже представить не может, о чем они с Шоу сейчас говорят. Может быть, это шифр или разновидность объединенных языков, — но тогда зачем говорить об этом у обеденного стола? Тем более, маракуйя звучит как неплохое дополнение к десерту…

— Разве что маракуйей! — восклицает Азазель, и они с Шоу и Эммой смеются. Выглядит это до тошноты лубочно, и Эрик с трудом сдерживает желание забрать тарелку и уйти наверх. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Шоу будет так расшаркиваться перед каким-то краснорожим ублюдком.

Но интерес Эрика сильнее, чем его раздражение, поэтому он собирает волю в кулак и продолжает есть, попытавшись абстрагироваться.

— Эй, па… Эрик!

Эрик поднимает голову и смотрит на Азазеля испепеляющим взглядом. Видимо, взгляд не срабатывает, потому что идиотское выражение лица Азазеля не меняется. Эти черные брови. Эти черные глаза. Эта черная борода. То, как нелепо и карикатурно они смотрятся на красном чертячьем рыле.

— Что?

— Хочешь немного маракуйи? Пробовал когда-нибудь?

Эрик фыркает, качает головой и снова устремляет взгляд в тарелку. Шутка затянулась, думает он.

— Думаю, он будет, — отвечает голос Шоу, и Эрик мгновенно настораживается.

— В смы… — И тут происходит нечто. Похожие чувства Эрик испытывал, когда Шоу впервые взорвал перед ним гранату: точно той же неконтролируемый ужас охватывает его, когда Азазель, поднявшийся из-за стола, вдруг с громким хлопком пропадает в облаке черно-красного дыма; воздух насыщает отвратительный запах серы. От неожиданности Эрик дергается и отскакивает на стуле, едва не опрокинув на себя тарелку. Этот. Демон. Умеет. Изчезать? Но куда? Зачем? За… маракуйей? Будь ситуация не такой напряженной, Эрик бы засмеялся, но сейчас смех — это последнее, о чем он думает.

— Что… Что это было? — ошалевшим голосом спрашивает он.

— Телепортация, милый Эрик, — с улыбкой отвечает ему Эмма. — Слышал когда-нибудь?

Эрик мотает головой.

— Азазель может переместиться в любую точку мира за считанные секунды, — тоном учителя начинает Шоу, отставляя тарелку с недоеденным пюре и задвигая стул. — Также он профессионально владеет некоторыми боевыми техниками. Специализируется на ножах. Видел его оружие? Оно явно тебе понравится. Хочешь взглянуть?

Шоу отходит и приносит… меч. Огромный, выше его плеча, с зазубринами и гравировкой на неизвестном языке. Дает Эрику провести по нему пальцами, изучить металл на ощупь и податливость, очертить гравировку и осторожно — зазубрины.

— Что здесь написано? — спрашивает Эрик, вглядываясь. Не «кровь и честь» — и на том спасибо.

— Надо уточнить у Азазеля. Я еще слишком плохо знаю русский.

Эрик, сделавший глоток, едва не выплевывает чай на обеденный стол. Как же он не догадался по акценту… Эти русские никогда не внушали ему доверия, а теперь в его доме появился один из них, безобидный на вид, но на деле особо опасный.

Надо устранить его. Как можно скорее. Он же не умеет читать мысли? А если…

«Нет, не умеет».

«Спасибо, Эмма».

Это значительно упрощает дело, но в Эрике сейчас больше злобы, чем стратегического мышления. Когда он в последний раз играл в шахматы?..

— Это еще не все, — с плохо скрываемой гордостью говорит Шоу. — Хочешь, покажу остальное?

— Нет, спасибо. Я и так увидел достаточно, — отвечает Эрик и снова садится за стол — в этот раз ненадолго.

Хлопок, огонь, сера, с трудом проглоченное пюре — и возле стола появляется Азазель с полной корзиной фруктов. Точь-в-точь инжир, только немного темнее, да и форма другая… Когда корзину, помыв все плоды до единого, ставит на стол Маргарита, Эрик берет один, разрезает скорлупу и пробует маракуйю на вкус. Сладкая, терпкая, маленькие косточки звонко хрустят на зубах. Эрику нравится.

Но _как_ Азазелю удалось это провернуть?..

— Где вы ее взяли? — требовательно спрашивает Эрик.

— Отжал, — хохочет Азазель. — Там полная корзина стояла, рядом никого, вот я и решил…

— Будешь воровать — оставлю не только без спиртного, но и без зарплаты, — спокойно говорит Шоу, пытающийся разрезать маракуйю. Такой совершенно непринужденный голос опаснее любой расправы, — вернее, предваряет распару. Азазелю следовало бы быть осторожнее, если он не хочет вылететь из команды в первую же неделю. Но так было бы выгоднее для Эрика, поэтому он просто ест и тихо посмеивается.

Маргарита, внезапно вспоминает он. Азазель был в столовой, когда она вошла, да и марайкуйю тут не повстречаешь… Они уже познакомились, или Маргарита за свою молчаливую жизнь домработницы навидалась таких чудес, что Азазель для нее — не больше чем детская игрушка?

Ему очень странно жить в этой расширяющейся семье.

Странно и страшно.

~

Эрик выезжает в город к друзьям. Лето подходит к концу, и он старается выжимать из августа все соки, ложечкой выгребает всю мякоть, ловит каждый луч жаркого солнца. Скоро начнется учеба, и времени на отдых и саморазвитие не останется: Эрику предстоит готовиться к выпускным экзаменам и сохранять статус лучшего ученика в классе, — но, с другой стороны, это даже хорошо, потому что он реже будет видеть своих отвратительных домочадцев.

Он неторопливо едет на велосипеде по дороге, ведущей в ближайший городок, а за ним, привязанный к рулю, рысцой бежит Отто. Периодически Эрик останавливается, чтобы дать ему отдышаться, но Отто только тявкает и просится облизать ему щеки. Эрик ерошит загривок Отто и смеется.

Все его друзья — не считая Эммы, которую он с огромной натяжкой может назвать подругой — местные, и Эрик говорит с ними по-испански; это неплохая тренировка, но она утомляет: он меняет три языка за день — испанский с друзьями, английский дома, немецкий в голове. Иногда он даже путает слова и конструкции (над чем Эмма не упускает возможности поиронизировать). Друзья, конечно, считают его тем еще умником, слушают открыв рот, но Эрик не пользуется своим почетом — ему ведь, по сути, незачем.

Они встречаются на главной площади у большого фонтана, откуда Отто, перегнувшись через бортик, тут же начинает лакать воду; заметив Марсио Раффо, стоящего заложив руки в карманы, Эрик машет ему рукой и кричит по-испански. Марсио машет ему в ответ, и они обнимаются.

Марсио высокий, широкоплечий, загорелый и не очень красивый, но у него яркая харизма, и именно поэтому Эрик ценит его больше всех своих аргентинцев-друзей. Он младше Эрика на год, но уже три года встречается с одной девушкой, Хоситой. Обычно они всегда гуляют вместе, поэтому Эрик первым делом спрашивает:

— Привет, а где Хосита?

— Уехала к бабушке на неделю, — отвечает Марсио, разглядывая потертую брусчатку площади. Он кажется грустным.

— Эй, что-то не так? Тебе скучно без нее?

— Да нет, просто настроение ни к черту. Позовем наших?

— Позовем, — соглашается Эрик, ставя ногу на педаль велосипеда. — А что с настроением? Предшкольная хандра?

— Можно и так выразиться.

Также Марсио — единственный, кто знает всё. Всё: и про лагерь, и про Шмидта, и про Макса, и про Эмму, и про грандиозные планы Шоу; он был первым, кому Эрик решился показать свои способности, и был первым, кто отреагировал на них нормально; Тео, Тулио, Иван, Габриэлла, Диего, — все они поначалу боялись его, считали чертом вроде этого проклятого Азазаэля или волшебником, но Эрик быстро объяснил свою мутацию с точки зрения прикладной науки, и ребята приняли его. Эрик не скрывал того, что в компаниях его всегда любили, пусть он и не был большим любителем вечеринок и дружеских встреч; куда больше он любил сидеть в своей комнате и читать книги, но выезжать «проветриться» тоже порой было необходимо.

— Классный у тебя пес, — замечает Марсио, когда Отто обнюхивает его ботинки. — Как зовут?

— Хотел назвать Себастьяном, но выбрал имя получше: Отто, — говорит Эрик и смеется.

Марсио оценивает юмор.

— Мог бы назвать Эммой, — выдавливает он сквозь смех, и Эрик беззлобно, но с силой толкает его:

— Заткнись, придурок, она же прочитает мои мысли!

— И что сделает? Нашлет на меня проклятие?

— На меня, дурак! Неужели тебе настолько на меня наплевать?

Они хохочут и не спеша двигаются по маленьким улочкам: Марсио — пешком, Эрик — на велосипеде. Вскоре к ним присоединяются остальные ребята, и Эрик, завалившись домой к кому-то из них, наконец рассказывает им об Азазеле. Самая старшая из них, Габриэлла, по красоте не уступающая Эмме, прикрывает ладонью свой аккуратный маленький рот, Тулио присвистывает, Тэо кричит: «Не верю! Такого не бывает», Иван осеняет себя крестным знамением, и Эрик заливисто хохочет. Шоу говорил правильно: люди — вымирающий вид; они, точно выходцы из средневековья, не могут проверить в действительную реальность.

— Ничего, я попрошу этого уродца явиться сюда и продемонстрировать вам свои способности. Судя по всему, он довольно сговорчивый.

— Сюда? Чтобы бабушку хватил удар? Ну нет уж, спасибо, — фыркает Габриэлла, — не нужны нам твои, эти, как их…

— Мутанты, — подсказывает Марсио.

— Да, мутанты. И без них проживем.

Эрик внезапно холодеет.

— Правда? А я и сам, между прочим, _мутант_ , — цедит он.

Габриэлла красивая, обходительная, добрая, но в некоторых вещах непреклонна — точно так же, как непреклонен в них Эрик. Оба смотрят друга на друга, сузив веки, оба сверлят друг друга глазами, точно кошки, готовые сцепиться, назревает серьезный конфликт, но Иван спасает ситуацию:

— Ребят, есть что выпить? Я бы не прочь…

— Тише, в гостиной бабушка! Она подумает, что мы ищем ее домашнее вино, и… — шипит Габриэлла, тут же переключив свое внимание, и Эрик выдыхает.

Но ненадолго.

— Пошли покурим, — зовет он Марсио, и они выходят во двор, где закуривают и долго стоят молча, — настолько долго, что сигареты обоих почти дотлевают до фильтра. Тогда Эрик, наверняка со стороны казавшийся глубоко задумавшимся, бросает окурок на землю, тушит его носком туфли и говорит:

— Знаешь, мне не очень хочется общаться с Габриэллой. И с теми ребятами тоже.

— Почему? — удивленно спрашивает Марсио.

— Они не уважают тех, кто сильнее их. А следовало бы, если они не хотят быть притесняемыми.

Марсио молчит, и Эрику кажется, что он обиделся, но тот вдруг снова подает голос:

— Знаешь, если ты будешь так себя вести, ты будешь ничем не лучше твоего Шоу. И, прости за откровенность, ничем не лучше Гитлера. Если вы захотите использовать людей, которые не мутировали, как своих рабов просто из-за того, что они родились _обычными_.

Эрик уезжает через пять минут. Быстро и не заботясь о том, поспевает ли за ним Отто.

~

— Эрик. Эрик, проснись. Вставай.

Его будят, грубо тряся за плечо. Эрик продирает глаза и зевает в кулак, разглядывая Шоу, который садится на его кровать: на нем смокинг, в руке он почему-то держит тарелку с глазуньей.

В дверях стоят строго одетый Азазель и Эмма в белом коктейльном платье.

— В чем дело? — сонно бормочет Эрик, пока Шоу разламывает вилкой кусок бекона и предлагает его ему, насадив на зубец вилки. — Куда вы все идете?

— Ешь и не задавай лишних вопросов, — говорит Шоу, упорно тыча ему в рот вилкой. — У нас сегодня очень важная встреча.

— Какая? — спрашивает Эрик уже с набитым ртом; есть не хочется, но приходится, потому что Шоу внимательно следит за тем, как он вымакивает хлебным мякишем жидкий желток. Глазунья оказывается на удивление вкусной, но судя по тому, что на дворе еще не рассвело, готовила ее не Маргарита.

Когда он доедает, Шоу умудряется покопаться в его шкафу, разобраться в грязном белье, невыглаженных рубашках и выудить относительно немятый костюм-тройку, который Эрик однажды заблевал на своей первой «пьянке».

— Давай, одевайся, — говорит он, бросив костюм на кровать рядом с ним.

Эрик хочет встать с постели, но обнаруживает, что Эмма и Азазель все так же упорно пялятся на него.

— Может быть, они уйдут? — намекает он Шоу.

«Чего я там не видела, сладкий. Не стесняйся».

Эрик едва удерживается от того, чтобы не зарычать от злости: Эммины голоса в голове скоро доведут его до шизофрении.

— Счет идет на минуты, — цедит Шоу. — Тебе должно быть не до этого. Впрочем… Ладно. Азазель, Эмма, выйдите, Эрик стесняется.

Эмма хохочет в его голове, а Азазель — за стеной, и Эрику хочется зарычать от злости уже второй раз.

Наконец он надевает костюм, позволяет Шоу завязать себе галстук и наскоро умывается, слизнув зубную пасту с края тюбика и прополоскав ей рот вместо того, чтобы выдавить на щетку.

— Все, все, пошли, — торопит Шоу.

Когда они проходят мимо окна, Эрик бросает взгляд на улицу, ожидая увидеть у парадного входа машину, но почему-то ее не видит.

— На чем мы поедем?..

Шоу не отвечает, и Эрик, кажется, догадывается.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет… Только не…

— Азазель, — повелительным тоном говорит Шоу и простирает руку так, будто Азазель должен поцеловать ему перстень. Азазель берется за эту руку, а другую протягивает Эмме. Они становятся в круг, и Эрик понимает, что сейчас должен будет его замкнуть. И понимает, для чего.

— Инструкция для неподготовленных, — буднично сообщает Азазель. — Вас может затошнить, стошнить, — так что зря ты его накормил, шеф, — разорвать на куски, также вы можете застрять в стене или оказаться, скажем, на потолке…

— Быстрее, — поторапливает Шоу.

— Ладно. Короче, первая телепортация — это пиз… весьма тяжелое дело.

— Мы точно не попадем в стену? — спрашивает Эрик, у которого от всей этой информации едва ли не трясутся поджилки.

— Ну, сейчас я трезв, так что точно не попадем.

— А как это…

— Хватит разговоров, мы опаздываем, — обрывает его Шоу. И требовательно: — Азазель?

А потом случается взрыв сверхновой. На несколько мгновений Эрик теряет слух, нюх, зрение и контакт с внешним миром — нет больше ни виллы, ни сухой ладони Шоу, ни нежной руки Эммы, ни запаха парфюма и крепких сигарет, ни холодного ночного бриза, — только бесконечная чернота. Потом наступает удушье, и Эрик давится, пытается закричать, вдохнуть, но не может раскрыть и рта. Когда его легкие слипаются, как мокрые листья, Эрика вдруг с силой прикладывает головой о твердую поверхность. В затылке звенит так, будто в него только что попали из винтовки — или же подвесили маленький назойливый колокольчик, звон которого перетекает в боль и распространяется по всему черепу.

Но секунды идут, и к нему постепенно возвращается осознание реальности. Голова невыносимо болит, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, но теперь он хотя бы может видеть и слышать. Вокруг — машины, люди, смех, запахи еды, пыли, парфюма. Он ничком лежит на земле и не может подняться, пока его рывком не вздергивают на ноги.

— Эрик, не позорь меня, — слышит он.

— Да ладно тебе, шеф, лучше смотри, чтобы он не облевался.

— Мальчики, нас уже все ждут.

Воркование Эммы немного возвращает Эрика в чувства, и он приглядывается. Они стоят посреди улицы какого-то большого ярко освещенного города, и всем, кажется, плевать на то, что только что из ниоткуда в облаке серы и огня возникла группа из четырех человек, один из которых — красный и хвостатый. Рядом пылает вывеской дорогой ресторан, мерцают начищенными капотами большие черные автомобили, шелестят листьями пальмы, заливисто хохочут девушки и переговариваются мужчины в строгих костюмах.

— Где мы?.. — спрашивает Эрик, пока его ведут чуть ли не под руки.

— Там, где наше место, — усмехается Азазель.

Они по ступеням поднимаются в ресторан. Азазель открывает дверь, пропуская всех вперед себя, и запахи внутри ресторана оказываются такими соблазнительными, что тошнота Эрика тут же сменяется режущим желудок голодом — глазуньи ему явно не хватило. Но они почему-то не идут к столам, а люди, встречающие их на входе, внезапно начинают лебезить, заискивающе улыбаться и показывать им дорогу к темному коридору.

— Мистер Шоу, куда мы идем? — спрашивает Эрик, оглядываясь по сторонам. На стенах висят репродукции известных художников, а обои «под старину» на этих стенах отсылают к прошлому веку.

Шоу не удостаивает его ответом. Лицо у него напряженное, взгляд ледяной, губы сжаты в линию. Даже гадать не надо, чтобы понять, что он нервничает, и Эрику внезапно становится не по себе: что именно их ждет, если даже Шоу взволнован? Он смотрит на Эмму и видит на ее красивом лице бесчувственную приветливую маску.

Они входят в залу, и света в ней столько, что Эрик невольно прикрывает лицо. Играет музыка, говорят люди, улыбается Эмма, и Эрик замечает, что Азазеля с ними уже нет. Интересно, думает он, кто покормит Отто и выпустит его на улицу, когда тот проснется?..

— Клуб адского пламени, — шипит ему на ухо Эмма. — Не задавай лишних вопросов. Здесь ты никто, только сын Шоу, и все, слышишь?

— Себастьян! Чертов ты сукин сын, совсем не изменился! Рад тебя видеть, — раздается впереди.

Эрик вздрагивает и смотрит на Шоу, который, нервно улыбаясь, пожимает руки каким-то толстякам. Один из них — в синем костюме, невысокий, но поистине огромный, с пшеничной бородой; следом он что-то говорит Эмме и целует ее руку, на его здоровенной ладони кажущейся просто крошечной; Эмма прячет глаза и хихикает. Второй толстяк — каштановые бакенбарды, идеально подстриженные усы и одежда в стиле девятнадцатого столетия; жилет с цепью едва не рвется на его круглом животе.

— Господа, это мой сын, Эрик, — вдруг говорит Шоу. — Эрик, подойди.

Эрик подходит, чувствуя внезапную робость — сложно не ощутить себя маленьким и ничтожным по сравнению с людьми такого… объема.

— Гарри Леланд, — представляется первый толстяк, и его крепчайшее рукопожатие едва не ломает Эрику кисть.

— Фридрих фон Ром, — представляется второй.

— Эрик Ленш… Шоу, — выдавливает Эрик.

— Совсем не похож на тебя, Себастьян, да и фамилию произносит не ту, — замечает Леланд. — Признайся, вытащил из лагеря?

— Тебя это не касается, Гарри, — бархатным голосом отвечает Шоу, и Леланд, поняв, что перешел черту, поспешно кивает и отходит. Фридрих тоже решает не мешаться, и Эрик надеется, что череда знакомств на этом закончена и он сможет отсидеться где-нибудь в стороне, где-нибудь за вон тем дальним столиком, но путь ему преграждает высокий светловолосый человек с хмурым лицом и механическим протезом руки, который Эрик почему-то не чувствует. Благо, на помощь тут же приходит Эмма:

— Мистер Пирс, — говорит она человеку. — Это Эрик Шоу, сын мистера Шоу.

— Не похож, — изрекает мистер Пирс и отходит, потеряв к Эрику интерес.

— Уйди, не мешайся, — шепчет Эрику в ухо Эмма и толкает его в плечо. — Посиди за столиком, закажи что-нибудь, ни с кем не разговаривай, ссылайся на Шоу.

— Ты вообще можешь что-нибудь объяснить? — шипит Эрик, но Эмма уже уходит, представляясь кому-то еще.

Эрик садится за столик, долго роется в меню, все время ожидая, что кто-то из этих людей подойдет к нему с вопросом, но к нему подходит только официант; Эрик заказывает себе салат с тигровыми креветками и ест его в гордом одиночестве, взяв с подноса бокал с шампанским — его возраст здесь никого не волнует.

Наконец к нему подсаживается Эмма; чуть раскрасневшаяся от выпитого, с нервной улыбкой на розовых губах, она заправляет выпавшую из прически прядь за ухо и совсем не элегантно кладет локти на стол.

— Дай попробовать, — говорит она, протягивая руку к тарелке с салатом.

— Нет, — раздраженно отвечает Эрик. — Закажи себе свой.

— Тогда ничего не расскажу, — парирует Эмма.

Он фыркает и отдает Эмме свой салат, и та, выуживая креветки, начинает:

— Сейчас мы в Нью-Йорке, на одном из собраний Клуба адского пламени. Это тебе что-нибудь говорит? Вижу, что нет. Это клуб, в который входят самые влиятельные люди мира, и большая их часть — мутанты. Шоу вступил сюда благодаря моему отцу и теперь хочет сделать карьеру.

— Почему тогда я не вижу президентов, сенаторов?..

— Потому что не знаешь и половины из них. Да и не все сюда попадают: недостаточно быть президентом, чтобы стать членом Клуба. Видишь вон того, с залысинами?

— Вижу.

— Это сенатор Фэшнер. А вон там — Тони Янг, известный журналист.

— И как они сюда попали?

— Через дверь, — Эмма хихикает, и Эрик подкатывает глаза. Впрочем, она тут же серьезнеет: — Фон Ром, Пирс, Леланд, — все они входят во Внутренний круг. Иерархия во Внутреннем круге — шахматная. Шоу планирует войти туда и…

«И стать Черным королем».

— А почему не вслух?

Эмма наклоняется вперед и шепчет:

— Потому что об этом нельзя говорить вслух. Телепатов кроме меня здесь сейчас нет, поэтому об особо щекотливых вопросах мы с тобой можем общаться только телепатически.

— А что такого в том, чтобы стать этим, как его, черным…

— Тс-с.

«Черный король — глава Клуба адского пламени. Есть еще Черная королева, Белый король, Белая королева и тому подобное. По секрету скажу: Шоу планирует сделать меня Белой королевой, а тебя — Белым королем. Сейчас все эти места заняты, но Шоу, как ты знаешь, это не помешает».

Шоу имеет на него _такого масштаба_ планы? Эрик чувствует себя приятно удивленным.

— Слышал когда-нибудь о Нэде Бакмане? — спрашивает Эмма вслух.

Эрик качает головой.

— Это нынешний Белый король, он возглавляет Клуб. Вон он, рядом с Шоу, смотри.

Эрик смотрит, куда она указывает, и видит, как с Шоу общается довольно молодой приятного вида мужчина. Судя по кислому выражению лица Шоу, Нэд Бакман не самый лучший собеседник.

«Слушай дальше. Черный король, Белый король, вся эта ерунда, даже Внутренний круг — это не самое главное. Самое главное — это Лорд Император. Он главнее всех. Он курирует все ветви Клуба. Это сэр Гордон Филлипс, он не посещает собрания, и я не сомневаюсь, что тот же Нэд Бакман даже не подозревает о его существовании. Нэду Бакману, по сути, от Клуба вообще ничего не нужно: членство перешло к нему по наследству, и он просто наслаждается своим мнимым величием и тем, как все эти сошки перед ним стелятся. Но только не Себастьян».

«И Шоу планирует стать Черным королем и Лордом Императором?»

«Соображаешь, милый. А потом он возглавит Штаты, а члены Внутреннего круга заберут себе оставшиеся влиятельные страны».

Будь у Эрика салат, он бы немедленно им подавился, но салат у Эммы, и Эрик просто округляет глаза и присвистывает. Эмму такая реакция веселит.

— Нихрена себе… Я думал, что у Шоу масштабные планы, но что планетного масштаба…

Эмма прижимает руку ко рту и смеется. Эрик начинает смеяться следом — сначала просто хихикая, а потом громко и нервно, так, что в толпе на него начинают оборачиваться.

Знал бы он, что начнется, когда Шоу решит расчищать себе дорогу к трону Черного короля.

~

К началу осени Эрик сдруживается с Азазелем (путем визитов в Сахару, Турцию, где Азазель накормил его странными сладостями, похожими на припудренное мыло, Ниагарский водопад, с которого они потом прыгнули, телепортировались у самой воды и валялись мокрые на полу в гостиной, где их нашла Эмма, Москву и Лас Вегас); теперь они могут находиться рядом, не испытывая взаимного отвращения, обсуждать мутации и, самое главное, — перешучиваться.

Азазель быстро раскрывает ему всю правду о себе: ему тридцать, он родился в советском городе Воронеже и после родов был едва не отнят у матери на опыты, но звезды сложились так, что Ирина Алексеевна Петрова, мать Азазеля, все-таки забрала из роддома краснокожего хвостатого мальчика и нарекла его Алексеем; муж Ирины, Петр, не вынес присутствия в доме «выродка» и подал на развод, так что Ирина растила сына одна. Мальчик рос наглый, верткий, спортивный, и Ирина отдала его на борьбу еще задолго до того, как он пошел в школу; таким образом Азазель всю жизнь развивал свои навыки и теперь был мастером боевых искусств. В комсомол Азазеля не приняли из-за внешности, в Красную армию — тоже, поэтому защищать родину от «немцев» Азазель пошел партизаном. Мутантов в России не любят, поэтому Азазель проводит большую часть времени в других странах, а в родной Воронеж выбирается не дальше двора дома, в котором живет вместе с матерью.

Больше всего Азазель любит рассказывать о том, как у него проявлялись способности. Когда ему было двенадцать, его произвольно телепортировало в тропические леса, где он едва выжил: помимо недостатка пищи, влажности и ядовитой фауны на него вело охоту местное племя, принявшее его то ли за духа, а то ли за божество. Азазель провел в джунглях больше двух недель и только потом путем усердных тренировок все-таки сумел вернуться домой. Поначалу эта история вызвала у Эрика смех, но потом он вдумался и понял, что никому бы такого не пожелал.

Сейчас утро, и они с Азазелем сидят во дворе под деревом; Азазель пьет водку, Эрик — яблочный сок, который Азазель взял для коктейлей.

— Слушай-ка, теоретически ты сможешь взлететь, — вдруг замечает Азазель.

Эрик его не понимает.

— И как это связано с моими способностями?..

— Контроль над электро-магнитными полями дает тебе контроль над гравитацией, — Азазель выглядит довольным своим интеллектом. — Какая у тебя отметка по физике?

— Не твое дело. — Эрик ставит стакан с соком на жухлую траву и встает, присматриваясь к кроне дерева. — Впрочем, мысль хорошая. Но как я буду взлетать?

— Точно так же, как контролируешь металл.

— Это другое. Металл — материал, а тут мне придется работать с собственным телом.

— Бери выше, — хмыкает Азазель. — Работай с полями. Отрегулируй это как-нибудь, сделай так, чтобы ты стал невесомым.

— Легко сказать — сложно сделать.

— А ты попробуй.

Непробиваемость Азазеля начинает бесить Эрика, и он отходит от дерева, чтобы при случае не зацепить ветви, и вглядывается в небо так внимательно, будто надеется найти в облаках ответ. У него лучшая в классе отметка по физике. Он не должен облажаться. Надо просто понять; недавно он сумел повлиять на компас, изменив направления стрелок, и Шоу сказал, что это — ничто по сравнению с его реальными возможностями. По мнению Шоу, Эрик может контролировать магнитное поле Земли. Земли, черт возьми!.. Эрик бы хотел попробовать, но вопрос: зачем? А также после этого — если он, конечно, сумеет — у него еще несколько часов будет раскалываться голова и ломить все тело.

…Несколько попыток спустя Эрик вдруг чувствует, что носки его ботинок отрываются от земли. Он вскрикивает: «Есть!» и тут же падает в жухлую листву. Азазель комментирует эту неудачу громким смехом и звонким хлопком руки о колено.

— Не радуйся раньше времени, дурень!

— Да пошел ты, придурок, — рычит Эрик, поднимаясь. Неудача порождает в нем гнев и желание во что бы то ни стало добиться своего.

Он уже летал до этого: один раз Азазель перенес их на высоту в несколько метров, и они пролетели пару этажей, телепортировавшись у самой земли, как тогда у вод Ниагарского водопада. Но одно дело — падать, а другое — левитировать.

Они сидят там до полудня, пока у Эрика наконец не получается взлететь. За это время Эрик успевает наорать на Азазеля, едва ли с ним не подраться, поплакать, выкурить полпачки сигарет, вспомнить всю изученную им школьную программу по физике, выпить около трех стаканов сока и немного водки. Он взлетает и чувствует, как тяжело контролировать тело, особенно — позвоночник и голову, тянущую его к земле. Он поднимает себя все выше и выше, и Азазель, наблюдая за ним из-под ветвей, довольно хохочет.

— Молодец, пацан, у тебя вышло!..

А потом Эрик видит, что прямо на него летит несущаяся на порывах ветра птица, забывает о контроле и снова падает. На этот раз — с высоты трех-четырех метров, на левую руку, крепко приложившись головой. К нему тут же подбегает Азазель и помогает подняться.

— Черт, да ты разбил голову!..

Эрик не знает, что у него болит сильнее — голова или же рука; по лбу на нос стекает что-то теплое (нетрудно догадаться, что это кровь), кожа на руке в некоторых местах явно разодрана; боль и там, и там — сильная ритмичная пульсация. Эрик шипит от боли, чувствуя, что ему очень нужно обезболивающее. А потом Азазель осторожно касается его руки, пытаясь согнуть, и ее словно пронзает спицей.

— Ай!

— И сломал руку! — голос Азазеля кажется удивленным, словно он не может до конца поверить в происходящее. — Долетался, блять!..

Действительно, долетался.


End file.
